Little Dragon
by nomajmeg
Summary: So, fire whiskey might not have been the best idea in Hermione's fragile state. Her memory of the nights events was murky at best. But she refuses to let one bad night keep her down. Her relationship is thriving and she is finally ready to take the next big step with Ron. But life has a way of throwing wrenches into the most well laid plans.
1. Disclaimer

All of the characters and locations affiliated with the Harry Potter world are solely owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. The plotline, however, is all mine. Enjoy.


	2. Part One

PART ONE


	3. Chapter 1

1\. "Mrs. Issues" - Nexxthursday

September 30, 1998

Hermione flinched at the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. She could barely make out the string of profanities that slurred from Ron's mouth as something else crashed. She sighed, stood and crossed over to the dresser in the corner of her room. A picture of the two of them smiled back happily at her, laughing and leaning their heads together, blissfully unaware of how unhappy they would be in four short months.

She couldn't stand to be in the house a moment longer. She looked over her reflection in the vanity mirror, brushing her hair into somewhat controlled chaos, and applied a hasty layer of mascara. That was all she cared to attempt. She didn't need to impress any one, she just needed to get out.

She descended the steps, tiptoeing past the kitchen, hoping to avoid another unnecessary argument.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

So much for that. She sighed and turned slowly to face him, working to keep her face a mask of calm indifference. "I'm going round to Ginny's. I need some time to think."

Ron scoffed. "You mean you need some time to run your mouth off to Ginny about our problems."

Hermione felt her temper flare and fought hard to keep it in check. "That's not what I'm doing at all, Ronald. And besides, even if I were to talk to Ginny about us, it shouldn't be a big deal. It's not as if you don't do the same with Harry."

He glared at her, reaching up to run his hands through his disheveled red locks. "That's different. Ginny's my sister."

"And Harry might as well be my brother. So, it's the same. I'm going, Ron. I need some time to myself right now."

"Fine. Go on, then. But don't expect me to sit around and wait on you to come back. I won't do it. I'm going out. Maybe I'll meet some one who will actually put out."

Hermione made a noise of disgust. "If you weren't drunk, I'd be offended. Is that all you want from me? Sex?"

"Of course not, but it would be bloody nice. We've been dating longer than four months, Hermione. How long do you expect me to wait? Lavender and I were shagging a week into our relationship."

Hermione had had enough. "Then why don't you just go fuck Lavender! Godric, I can't stand when you bring her up. Honestly, Ron, I don't know why we're still together."

"You don't mean that."

"I think I do. All we ever do is argue. I miss my best friend. Where did he go?" Tears were falling hotly down her face now, making her regret applying mascara to her lashes.

"Right... Well. If that's how you feel... maybe we should take a break. Think about things..."

Hermione felt a sob rip from her chest as she turned on her heel and slipped out the front door. She cursed under her breath, turning to stride up the alley to find a secluded place to Apparate. Her parent's had given her the house when she had reversed the Obliviate spell she had used on them during the war. They had chosen to stay in Australia as they'd grown to love it so much and had already settled into their life there. Hermione had understood, and was thankful for the gift of her childhood home. But she had to admit that living in a muggle neighborhood as an adult witch definitely had its drawbacks.

She reached the inner most part of the alley, backed into the shadows and disappeared with a small pop, reappearing directly in front of Ginny and Harry's apartment in Diagon Alley.

She hurried into the building, choosing to climb the many stairs instead of taking the lift. She was gasping for breath when she finally reached their floor and paused, leaning against the door jam to catch her breath before knocking.

The door cracked open and Harry peeked his head out. "Hermione? Is everything alright?" he asked, stepping back and opening the door wide so that she could pass through.

"Ron and I had a row." She said, her eyes scanning the living room for Ginny, but coming up empty. She turned her eyes back to Harry's, which were filled with concern.

"You okay, 'Mione?"

She sucked in a shuddering breath. "No."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her into a hug. She sniffled against his chest. "He said he wants a break. Oh, Harry, I think we've completely destroyed our friendship. We're just not compatible."

Harry rubbed her back gently. "Hermione, Ron loves you. Even if you all don't stay together, he's still going to be your friend. There's nothing you could do to make either one of us turn our backs on you."

Hermione gulped in a lungful of air. "You mean it?"

Harry squeezed her tighter. "I swear it."

Hermione smiled weakly, pulling back to look at him. "Thanks, Harry." she glanced about the room once more, dashing the tears from her cheeks. "Where's Gin?"

"She's gone round to Bill and Fleur's..."

"Oh. Damn."

Harry studied her carefully for a few moments. "Hermione, if you want to stay here, you ca-"

"-I don't think that would be a good idea, Harry. Thank you, really. I just... don't want to antagonize him. He'll probably owl wanting to talk to you."

The words had barely passed her lips when a familiar owl tapped on the window. Harry caught her glance and she raised an eyebrow. "Right." He crossed over, opening the window to let Pigwidgeon in. It took him a good ten minutes just to catch him and retrieve the letter. He opened it and read through it quickly. "He wants me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks..." He said hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation his two best friends had put him in.

"Go. Really, it's fine. I'm just going to go home and go to bed."

He continued to eye her cautiously, so she turned and walked over to the door. "Thank you, Harry for being here for me. But, Ron needs you, too. I'll be fine, really." She opened the door and motioned for him to go out. He only hesitated for a moment before he obeyed.

They were halfway down the hallway when he turned to her and said, "Did you just force me out of my own home?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "It's not my fault you always listen to me."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you are the brightest witch of our generation. Honestly, Hermione, have you ever made a mistake or rash decision in your life?"

She frowned, choosing to stay silent. Harry made her sound like a boring, stick in the mud who never had any fun. Hermione mulled his words over in her mind, realising that he was partially right. She never did anything outrageous, just because she could. She was a 19 year old virgin, who had perfect marks in school and worked a boring office job at the Ministry. No body could call her adventurous, that's for sure. For some reason, for the first time in her life, that bothered her. She wanted to be spontaneous, to do something wildly out of character. She deserved to have a little fun, didn't she?

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I said, 'Owl if you need me.' You know you can always talk to me. Even though, I know you'd prefer to talk to Ginny." He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Harry." She grinned back at him. "I'll see you soon."

He turned on the spot and apparated, presumably to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she turned and headed the opposite direction. It was time for a change. She could walk on the wild side, couldn't she?

Draco swirled the amber liquid in his tumbler around, before raising it to his lips and finishing it off. His head was pounding though he suspected his headache had more to do with the company he kept than an actual malady. He glanced over at his two friends, who were in deep discussion over whether or not the witch by the bar was part Veela.

"She's gotta be, man. She's too fucking perfect." Theo Nott said, tossing back a shot of firewhiskey. "Tell me she doesn't ooze perfection."

Blaise shook his head. "I'm telling you, Theo. The fact that she's ridiculously hot doesn't make her a Veela."

Draco almost choked on his firewhiskey as the witch turned slightly towards them. "Either she keeps her wand in an odd location or you're both barking up the wrong tree." He paused. Neither of them were paying him any attention and he smirked to himself. He pulled some money from his inside pocket and tossed it onto the table. "Well, go buy her a drink and ask her yourselves. Maybe she's into multiple partners."

Theo eyed him suspiciously. "How come you're not buying her one yourself?"

Draco shrugged. "Not feeling up for it tonight."

Blaise shot him an incredulous look. Theo stood up from the table and Blaise stuck his leg out, tripping his friend and causing him to slosh his liquor down the front of his shirt. "Fucking prick," he mumbled pulling out his wand to siphon it off as Blaise crossed over to the bar, approaching the witch. She laughed at something he said, leaning in to touch his arm. Blaise motioned for the bar keep and she brought over a bottle and two glasses, placing them in front of them.

"Better hurry up before he closes the deal without mentioning you." Draco smirked, wondering how long it would take them to realise that the object of their affections was neither Veela nor female. Not anatomically any way.

Theo scurried away, mumbling about shitty friends under his breath. Draco leaned back against the dark leather of the booth they occupied. The White Wyvern was unusually crowded tonight and it made him slightly uncomfortable. The war was over and he had stood his trial, Potter suprising him by testifying on his behalf, but the Morsmordre mark permanently branded on his arm was a constant reminder to everyone of what he had been... what he had done.

His father was serving a life long sentence in Azkaban and that in tandem with the guilt that she felt from the things she had done and witnessed during the war had driven his mother out of the country. She had left the day after Lucius' trial to stay at their vacation home in Amsterdam. He had been tempted to flee with her, but had stayed rooted, hoping that the dirty looks he received just by walking down the street would soon subside. They hadn't.

It hadn't stopped him from picking up women. For whatever reason, witches seemed to be more attracted to him once they knew he was an ex-Death Eater than they had been before. He wasn't complaining in that department. But shagging could only numb the self loathing he felt for himself temporarily. He couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror. Couldn't stand to know that Crabbe had died, trying to bring Potter in to the Dark Lord because he had given him the idea. Couldn't stand the fact that Severus Snape, one of the only men in his life that actually gave a damn about him, had died at the hands of the dark wizard he'd served. Couldn't stand to look into a crowd and meet the eyes of those he knew had lost loved ones in the war that he had fought on the opposite side of. He was disgusted with himself, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change who he had been in the past. It would forever haunt him, and no amount of firewhiskey could take away that pain. It could however take the edge off.

He picked up the bottle of amber liquid, pouring himself another tumbler, and stared across the crowded room. Surely some one would catch his eye and he could let out his frustrations in a positive way.

If he hadn't been looking at that exact moment, he would have missed the head of unruly brown curls bob through the crowd. She made her way to the bar, glacing over her shoulder every few seconds, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Draco smirked to himself, tossing back the rest of his drink. Perhaps he had found a different outlet for letting off steam. Picking on Granger had always lightened his mood.


	4. Chapter 2

2\. "Whiskey, Whiskey, Whiskey" John Mayer

Hermione was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The White Wyvern had been a bold choice, but it was the one place she knew she wouldn't run into any one she knew and have to explain herself. She kept her head down, gliding swiftly through the crowd and took a seat at the end of the bar. A dark haired witch approached to take her drink order. The clothes she donned made Hermione want to throw Holy water on her. Only the barest minimum amount of skin was covered, the rest flashing for everyone to see. She found herself flushing as the witch arrived in front of her and Hermione was forced to look at her. She chastised herself internally, Stop being such a prude!

"Are you going to order, or continue ogling me?" The witch snapped, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

"Oh! I wasn't- I mean, I just- It's been a long night. I'll take... um, what would you suggest?"

The witch scoffed and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth, presumably to make some smart retort, but a cold, familiar voice stopped her.

"Two shots of your finest fire whiskey," Hermione turned to face him as he settled himself onto the bar stool next to her, "And keep them coming."

The witch's eyes widened in suprise and then narrowed. She hmph'd, turning on her heel and stomping away. Hermione continued to stare at him without speaking, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Granger," he gave a curt nod, a smirk playing at his lips. "It's been a while."

"Yes, four blissful months of peace." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Nearly five. Nice to see you've been counting the minutes since we last saw each other. I'm sure it's been agony for you, not being able to look upon this face." He winked and she scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Hardly."

Draco chuckled and the witch returned with their shots, slamming them down in front of them so that the liquid inside sloshed over the brims. She shot a withering look at Hermione before turning and returning to the opposite end of the bar.

"Good grief, you'd think I set her cat on fire." She muttered, wondering why the woman had taken such a sudden and intense disliking of her. Surely it wasn't because she wasn't sure what drink to order. That would be ridiculous.

Draco cleared his throat, trying to reign in the grin spreading across his face. "Um, no. That was me."

"You set her cat on fire?" Hermione exclaimed, turning to look at him in disbelief.

"Well, not in the literal sense, no." He tossed his shot back.

"I don't understand what you mean." Hermione said, throughly confused, bringing the small glass to her lips and taking a sip. "Ugh. That's terrible."

Draco chuckled. "You get used to it after 3 or 4."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow in blatant disbelief, but took another sip any way. Tonight was about doing things she normally wouldn't, so she finished the drink off and clanked it down on the bar top.

"So, what brings you to Knockturn Alley, Granger? It doesn't really seem like your scene. Library too busy, I suppose?" Draco smirked, holding his empty glass up and making eye contact with the disgruntled bar keep. She stomped over with the bottle to refill their shots. "Leave the bottle." Draco said. The girl slammed it down onto the counter and walked away.

"She seems rather pissy." Hermione muttered, watching the girl retreat. Draco didn't answer, instead he tossed back another shot.

"You never answered my question." He said, turning back to her. She tried to imitate him and take the whole shot at once, but she gagged and sputtered as it scorched down her throat. He reached out and smacked her harshly on the back. When she could finally breathe again, she gasped out, "What question?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Hermione scowled. "I'm allowed to be wherever I want, Malfoy."

He smirked, "Yes, but where you want to be is usually in the spotlight, not here in the dark, recesses of a bar on the wrong side of town. So, Granger, what's with the change of scenery?"

He refilled her glass and she forced down another shot, this time rather enjoying the dull burn as it descended. "I'm boring." She blurted out, reaching up to clamp a hand over her mouth as it registered that she'd just spilled something that bothered her so personally to someone she hated. Er, strongly disliked. Had his eyes always been so pretty? She flushed, grabbing up her refilled glass and gulping it down.

"Is this a new revelation? Because, Granger, you've always had a broom wedged up your arse and you never seemed to care."

She glared at him as he poured more whiskey into her glass. "It's never had an adverse effect on my life until now."

He arched a blonde eyebrow as he turned completely around on his barstool to face her. "You, Gryffindor's Golden Princess, the Wizarding World's shining star, are having life problems. Oh, do tell, Granger."

Her brain was beginning to fuzz and she scowled at him, picking up her glass and bringing it to her lips to take a sip. Maybe she had better slow down a bit. Draco was still waiting for her to answer and she pointedly ignored him, running her finger around the brim of her glass, making it whistle.

Draco watched as she downed yet another shot. What was that seven? Eight? She smacked her lips, sitting the glass back down on the bar. She had remained stoicly silent for the past ten minutes. He was about to try to goad her a bit, maybe get a rise out of her for a bit of fun when she sighed, turned to face him and said, "I'm in an unhappy relationship that I can't end for risk of losing one of my best friends."

Draco raised his eyebrows, hastily refilling her glass as well as his own. He waited until she had picked her own glass up before tossing his back at the same time she did. "With Weaselbee, I'm assuming?"

"Your assumption is correct." She confirmed, her words slurring the tiniest bit on the end. "He's tired of me. I'm so... me."

Draco frowned, taking a good look at Hermione for the first time that night. She looked like her usual self, aside for purplish circles barely visible underneath her eyes. Her mascara had run a bit and he gathered that she had been crying. For some reason that put him in a fowl mood. He was the only one that should be allowed to make her cry. That right was reserved for him.

"Granger, you've always been you. He liked you before, what's different now?" Aside from much larger breasts, smaller teeth and knowledge of proper hair styling.

"I haven't changed."

Draco scoffed and watched as she downed another shot. "People don't change, princess. That's one constant that you can count on in this fucked up world. People will always show you who they are. Our flaw is that we don't believe them, thus setting ourselves up for immense disappointment in the future."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she gazed at him in astonishment. He rolled his eyes at the look on her face. "That was a very deep sentiment coming from someone so shallow. Perhaps you've had enough of that," she jutted her chin over to the bottle of fire whiskey.

"Trust me, Granger, I'm just getting started." She arched an eyebrow and poured herself more whiskey. He regarded her warily. She was drinking a lot, making him wonder just how often she consumed alcohol. "You drink a lot?"

"A glass of wine every now and then." She slurred, a smidge of whiskey sloshing over the edge of the tumbler she held in her hand. "Why?"

He looked at her in alarm, reaching over and plucking the glass from her hand. "Hey!" she protested, "What is your deal?"

"My deal, is that this is .80 proof whiskey and you're drinking it like it's tea. What have you had to eat today?"

She giggled, reaching over to place a hand on his left forearm, causing him to flinch. "Oh, lighten up. I'm not letting you spoil my fun. This is probably the only night that this will ever happen."

"That what will ever happen?" He asked, trying to ignore the warm pressure of her hand still gripping over his Morsmordre mark.

"That I'll be getting sloshed in a bar in Knockturn alley with my Death Eater cohort." She giggled again, trying to reach for her glass. He pulled it back farther out of her reach.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed. Most people knew that he had been a Death Eater, but he still didn't like the idea of shouting it from the rooftops. It wasn't as if he were proud of his past.

"Whaaat did I say? That you're a Death Eater?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling up at him.

"Yes. Now shut it." He snapped, meeting her gaze cooly.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said suddenly, reaching up to stroke her fingers down his face. He flinched away from her touch as she continued. "They're like two moons."

He couldn't help but grin at her. "Granger, you won't like that you said that in the morning."

She shrugged. "It's true."

"Even so," he leaned back, raking his eyes over her figure. He'd looked her over a lot during their school years. Loathe though he was to admit it to himself, her blood status had been the only thing stopping him from making a move on her. Well, that and the brainless duo always glued to her hips. His father had even mentioned to him once what a pity it was that someone so intelligent wasn't of pure blood.

She was still just as attractive as ever, and a lot less uptight with so many shots of fire whiskey in her.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" She smirked at him, crossing her long legs and leaning forward slightly. She leaned a bit too far, losing her balance and nearly toppling off of her stool. Draco barely caught her before she fell, crushing her against his chest with a bit more force than absolutely necessary.

"I was looking at your delectable legs, Granger. And wondering what else you've been hiding under your school uniform all these years."

She flushed, quickly becoming flustered. "That- That's highly inappropriate." She stuttered out, glacing up to meet his eyes.

"Why is that?" He smirked at how obviously bothered she was by their close proximity.

"Be-Because I- I have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed, pushing half heartedly against his chest.

He smirked, dipping his head so that his lips were right beside her ear. "One who doesn't appreciate you, Granger." He enjoyed the way she shivered as his breath washed over her. "You deserve to be appreciated, Hermione." He let her name roll off his tongue experimentally.

"Say it again." She whispered, her eyebrows furrowing over her brown eyes.

Draco didn't need to ask her what she meant. "Hermione."

She frowned and he studied her, wondering what was going through her mind. He considered Legilimency, but immediately dismissed the idea. That would only piss her off, so he went with a more direct approach. "What are you thinking?"

She flushed again, and he thought she would refuse to answer. "I like hearing you say my name. Godric, I shouldn't have told you that. Alcohol was a terrible idea."

Draco smirked, secretly pleased with himself. "I'd like to hear you say my name."

She paused, staring at him for a long moment before whispering. "Draco."

"I think it would sound better in a different setting."

Her eyes widened as she realised what he was insinuating. She smacked his arm. "Draco Malfoy!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "This was a terrible idea. I can't believe that I ever thought this would help anything."

He smirked and shrugged. "It's just one night, might as well do it thoroughly."

She scoffed, shooting his a disbelieving look. "You're not actually proposing what I think you are? Are you?"

Draco shrugged. "If you think I'm propositioning you to have sex with me, then yes."

Her eyes widened to almost comical proportions and he grinned.


	5. Chapter 3

3\. "Tonight (I'm fxcking you) -Enrique Iglesias

Hermione could hardly believe his audacity. Even more confusing was the reaction her body had to his words. She felt a tingling clench below her navel and her palms had begun to sweat. Ron! Think of Ron! Her subconscious screamed at her, always the voice of reason, even with the confusing buzz of alcohol in her brain. But when she tried to think of Ron, to keep her from being tempted (and Merlin was she tempted) to accept Draco's offer, all she could conjure were the freshest memories of their most recent fight. Him throwing the fact that he'd slept with Lavender in her face repeated itself over and over again in her mind. She frowned. Well, he had said he wanted a break. And she had said that this would be a night full of things she never did. She sighed deeply, turning her eyes back to Draco.

"Okay."

He had just taken a sip of whiskey and the liquid spewed from his shocked mouth in a fine mist. He coughed, grabbing a napkin from the bar and wiping his chin. "What?"

"I said, 'Okay.'" She rolled her eyes at his expression. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

He gave her a long searching look before saying, "Okay," and grabbing her hand.

She blinked in suprise, not having expected him to be so sanguine about it, but it seemed that he was on a mission. He dragged her along behind him, over to a woman and two men at the bar. After a second glance, she recognised the men as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They glanced up at their approach, Blaise shooting Draco a suprised, quizzical look. Theo did a double take, his eyes widening as he grinned and shot Draco a mischevious glance.

"Oi, Granger!" He grinned. "It's been a while!"

She flushed, trying to remember ever speaking to Theodore in her life. She came up empty handed. She gave a small smile and nodded. "Hello, Theo. Blaise." She nodded towards the other guy. He nodded back, his deadpan expression never wavering.

"I'm getting out of here," Draco said. "Granger needs a lift home."

"Sure she does," Theo muttered, grinning wolfishly.

Draco glared at him and he immediately looked away, though his smile remained plastered on.

"Be careful." Blaise said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco muttered, grabbing her elbow and guiding her out of the bar. Once they were outside, her head cleared a bit. There was a nice breeze blowing and the moon and stars shone brightly across the inky sky. She was staring at them intently when suddenly Draco's lips found her neck. He shoved her back against the wall of the alley they stood in, causing her to gasp out in suprise. He nibbled down to her collarbone, licking and sucking his way back up as she mewled.

"Let's go," he breathed, against her skin, gripping her wrists tightly. They apparated with a small pop, reappearing moments later standing outside of a nice apartment building a few blocks away.

She glanced around confused. "You don't live at your manor?"

He scowled. "No. Too many unpleasant memories, Granger, you of all people should understand."

She did, she just didn't think he would ever feel the same as she did about something like that. She had assumed he would move on without a second thought. Maybe there was more to him than she had ever given him credit for.

He held the door for her and she walked in, taking a cursory look around at her surroundings. He motioned toward a lift and she hastily stepped inside. He followed suit, pressing the button for the top floor. Of course, only the best for a Malfoy. Hermione's stomach began knotting. She was quickly losing her nerve. As if sensing her trepidation, he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her back against him so that the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen pressed against her back. He brushed her hair to the side, bending his mouth to trail sensuous kisses up and down her neck. He nibbled her earlobe and a quiet moan escaped her. She could feel his smirk against her skin as the doors opened, depositing them in a small lobby like room, with only one door. Draco pointed his wand at it, and it swung forth, revealing a sleek, spacious apartment. Varying shades of grey, green and black made up the decor and Hermione let out a giggle.

"Something funny, Granger?" Malfoy asked, arching a blonde brow.

She shrugged. "This is exactly how I would ex-pect your apartment to look." She said around a hiccup, grinning widely up at him.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," he said, smirking at her. He stooped, easily knocking her off of her drunken feet, as he swooped her into his arms.

"Hey! Put me- Set me right, Draco, this instant!" She shrieked, but she was smiling and he disregarded her protest as if it were a pesky fly that he couldn't be bothered with. A door to their left burst open, and he tossed his wand aside, carrying her over the threshold and depositing her on a large bed. She kicked off her shoes as she studied it, taking in the dark wooden frame and the deep green bedding. She wanted to remember everything about this, her first time ever being with a man. And she couldn't believe that that man was Draco Malfoy. If someone had told her this at any point in her past, she would have thought them delirious. And yet, here she was, about to be deflowered by none other than her arch nemesis himself. She had no intention of telling him that this was her first time, unless he blatantly asked, and somehow she doubted he would.

"I can practically see smoke coming from your ears, Granger, what is it?" Draco asked, eyeing her cautiously from the edge of the bed.

She frowned. "Can you call me Hermione? I mean, just for tonight of course." She added, seeing his bemused expression.

"Whatever makes you happy, princess. Hermione it is." Draco said, stepping toward her and slowly crawling onto the bed. She sucked in a breath as he pushed her legs apart, moving in between them so that he was hovering over her, forcing her back against the pillows. "I know you're drunk, Gra-Hermione, because I am, and I drink regularly. I need to hear you say it, before this goes any farther."

She eyed him quizzically, losing her train of thought as she stared into his silvery blue eyes. Remembering he'd asked her a question, she asked, "Hm? Say what?"

He smirked. "Tell me you want me, Hermione. And mean it."

She flushed, averting her eyes. She might be drunk, but all of her inhibitions weren't completely gone. The prospect of actually admitting out loud that she wanted to have sex with Draco Malfoy was mortifying. He seemed to pick up on the direction of her thoughts again, grazing his fingers up and down her arm. "It's just us here, Hermione. No one will know you admitted that you're actually attracted to me."

She bit her lip, and Draco sucked in a breath. She fixed her gaze on him, "I want you, Draco."

"Be more specific, Hermione." He said, his eyes alight and dancing in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

She frowned, completely at a loss for what to say. She was entirely out of her comfort zone. How could she word it more plainly? "I, Hermione Granger, find you, Draco Malfoy, physically attractive and I want to have sex with you. Is that better?"

Draco gave a low, husky chuckle. "Much better."

She wasn't prepared for the sudden intensity of his lips on hers. Their teeth clashed, as their lips wrestled roughly with each other, his tongue forcing its way through her parted lips. His hand slipped beneath her shirt, reaching up to cup her breast, his thumb hooking under her bra to graze her nipple. The buzz of alcohol in her brain was making her heart beat so fast that she thought it might burst from her chest, or was that simply a reaction to his electric touch? He tasted of fire whiskey and chocolate, and something else entirely that she thought must be simply him. She refused to let herself overthink about what she was doing, what further mess she was creating for herself, choosing instead to revel against the sensation of his soft pink lips on hers.

He tugged her shirt roughly, causing her buttons to fly off in different directions. She gasped against his mouth, which left hers momentarily so that he could tug his own shirt over his head. Her eyes raked over his lean, muscular chest quickly before he was pressed against her once more. The hard bulge in his pants pressed against the apex of her thighs and she felt a delicious clench of anticipation. His hand slid down away from her breast, reaching around behind her to unhook her bra with expert precision, leading her to wonder how many times he had done this, but she hastily shoved that thought out of her head. It didn't matter. She could dwell on that fact later.

He deposited the bra on the floor beside the bed, turning his attention back to her. He dropped his head, suddenly taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a glorious suck. She moaned, embarrassing herself, but not being able to stop another from slipping out as he sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the hard bud. His hand trailed down over her stomach, popping the button on her jeans, moving so quickly that Hermione had no time to be self conscious as his fingers slipped beneath her panties and between her slick folds. "Merlin, you're so wet already, Hermione," he murmured, his thumb brushing over her most sensitive area as he slipped first one, then another finger inside of her. He began to move them in earnest, Hermione mewling as the new sensation washed over her. He sat up straight, slipping his fingers out of her and tugging her jeans off , followed by her panties, leaving her feeling cold and vulnerable. He smirked down at her as he brought his fingers to his mouth, giving them a hard suck. She could feel her face heat at his boldness. He reached down to unbutton his own pants, removing them and his boxers in one fell swoop.

His erection sprang free and Hermione bit her lip. She didn't see how that was going to fit inside her, but she was about to find out, because Draco barely gave pause before hovering over her once more, pressing against her.

"You-you don't waste any time..." Hermione breathed, tensing in anticipation of what was to come.

Draco smirked down at her, "I've waited a long time for this opportunity. Better not to risk you getting cold feet." The tip of his cock pressed harder against her, easing further slowly. Hermione winced, flinching away from him. He crushed his mouth to hers once more, and she immediately calmed, feeling more at ease. He pressed firmly into her once more, this time not stopping when she flinched, slowly filling her up, stretching her around him. "Ah," she cried out against his lips.

"Fuck, Hermione. You're so fucking tight." He said through clenched teeth as he eased himself out of her and back in, again. Hermione concentrated on his mouth on hers as she adjusted to the sensation. After a moment, she relaxed, reveling in the feel of their bodies joined as one. Her fingernails dug into his back and he hissed out, thrusting into her harder. She cried out, in a mixture of pain and pleasure, throwing her head back and giving him full access to her neck. He sucked just under her earlobe as he pounded into her again and again. Her hands fisted in his hair as she moaned, her body alight with sensations she'd never experienced before. Godric, she had been missing out. "Fuck," she hissed as he slammed into her particularly hard. His hands looped behind her knees, yanking her hard against him as he pushed himself even deeper inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, sitting up and bringing her with him so that she was straddling him. Her eyes widened in terror. She had no clue what she was doing. She began to move, not wanting him to realise the extent of her inexperience. He gripped her hips, guiding her as she began to move in earnest now, mewling with pleasure as the friction against her clit coincided with the fullness of him inside of her.

He squeezed her hips tightly, shoving her backwards and off of him before climbing over her and slamming into her again, his hands pinning her wrists roughly above her head. His chest brushed against her sensitive nipples as he continued the tortuous pace he had set. Hermione cried out as a new sensation began building deep in her belly. Draco increased his rythym, dropping his mouth to hers and sucking roughly at her bottom lip. Something burst inside of her, and ripples of pleasure racked her body. She lost all sense of self. There was no her anymore, simply them, as their bodies moved together, riding out her first orgasm. Draco slammed into her once, twice, three more times before finding his own release.

He lifted himself up, dipping his head to plant a chaste kiss on her swollen pink lips before easing out of her. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from him as her breathing steadied. "That was..." She didn't have words for what she was feeling in that moment. Nothing that would come close to describing it.

Draco smirked at her as he climbed off of the bed and walked stark naked over to the door. "Do you want a drink?"

Hermione shook her head, not concerned with such trivial things as thirst at the moment.

"Alright then. I'll be back. And then we can go again." He grinned and winked at her.

"Again?" She asked in alarmed suprise.

"Oh, yes, Granger. Now that I have you in my bed, you're not getting out until I'm fully satisfied." He gave a malicious grin, before turning and disappearing back out to the kitchen.

Hermione swallowed dryly, her face hot. It wasn't like she didn't want to do it again. She did. It threw her off guard how much she wanted that, and how he'd seemed to suggest twice now that he had wanted to bed her for a while. She would be lying if she said that she had never thought about it at all. Rumors flew around Hogwarts often that Draco Malfoy had had many conquests in the Slytherin dorms. And he was very attractive. His attitude had been the only thing that had put Hermione off.

Draco returned, carrying a glass of water. "Ready for another round, Princess?"


	6. Chapter 4

4\. "Blame It" -Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain

October 1, 1998

Draco was pacing his bedroom, his gaze continuously flickering to the sleeping brunette sprawled across his pillows. Guilt was starting to set in. Granger was with the Weasel. They had had a row and he had taken advantage of that fact. He had taken advantage of her. He'd had her express permission, and she hadn't exactly complained, so much as scream his name, but he still felt shitty about it.

He hadn't been to sleep yet. They had been decidedly busy until the sky had started to lighten. Hermione had finally passed out a few of hours ago, but sleep had eluded him. He finally sighed, turning and striding into the kitchen. He waved his wand, sending breakfat ingredients flying about as they prepared themselves. He sat down at the bar to await the coffee. When it was done, he waved his wand again and a mug came zooming to him, landing on the bar, sloshing a a bit of coffee over the rim, splattering his bare chest. He glared at the offending liquid on the counter top, before taking a large gulp of the steaming brew in his mug.

Something clattered behind him and he looked up to find Granger, clad only in his t-shirt standing awkwardly in the doorway. The table next to the doorway held only a single picture frame, which had fallen over as she'd bumped into it. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine, Granger. Breakfast?" Draco asked, coolly, still not sure how this thing they now had between them would play out.

"Erm, sure." She padded over to the bar and sat down beside him in one of the leather clad stools. Two plates slid themselves in front of them, ladened down with bacon, sausage, eggs and gravy. Draco watched her as her face turned slightly green and she nudged the plate away, covering her mouth.

"I know your body is telling you that it doesn't look or smell appetising, but trust me. You'll feel better if you eat something. Grease seems to be a magical cure for hangovers. I should know." He smirked at her.

She hesitantly lifted a sausage to her lips, took a tentative bite and chewed slowly. One of the doors on the opposite side of the room from Draco's swung forward suddenly and Theo stepped out, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He caught sight of Draco at the bar and glowered at him.

"You my friend, if I could even still call you that, are the biggest git I've ever had the distinct misfortune to know."

Draco grinned. "How far'd you get before you realised?"

Theo glared at him, "I knew you knew. Fucking dick."

Draco snorted, and Theo realised his poor word choice, but it was too late. "Yes, she had one. Was it bigger than yours?"

"I didn't see it! Blaise had that pleasure," Theo sniggered then, crossing over to the bar and noticing Hermione for the first time. He grinned, "Granger. You're still here are you? You're quite a screamer in the throes of passion, you know. Don't think I got more than a wink of sleep."

Draco glared at his friend, turning to meet Hermione's mortified eyes. "It's fine, Granger. Theo's just jealous that no one was screaming his name last night."

Theo raised his eyebrows, and spread his hands before him. "Well, yeah! My night was wasted, thanks to you!"

Draco scoffed. "Your night was wasted before I encouraged you."

"Granger! Granger, did she look like a man to you? Because I damn sure had no clue that she was hiding a bloody goblin up her skirt."

Hermione burst out laughing, suprising Draco but only succeeding in making Theo's grin widen. "No," Hermione choked out between giggles, "The woman at the bar last night?" Theo nodded, sending Granger into a new fit of hysterics. "I would never have guessed."

Theo looked throughly bemused and Draco rolled his silver eyes at him. "See!" Theo exclaimed. "Even Granger had no idea."

"Granger barely got a glimpse of her. You talked to her for a good portion of the night."

"Well, she was gorgeous mate. I didn't know that asking her to lift her skirt and checking to be sure the parts were in order was a necessary precaution! Although, from now on, I'm leading with that." Theo said, shaking his head.

Hermione who had settled, and was just about to take a bite of a speared sausage, fell into a fit of giggles again. "Excuse me, miss, I think you're very pretty, but would you mind if I looked under your skirt? You see, I'd like to take you home later and I don't want to waste my time if you have a penis. It happens quite a lot, actually," she said in her best impression of Theo's voice.

"That's quite good," Draco smirked at the same time Theo shouted, "Oi! It's only happened the once!" He asserted, holding up one finger and waggling it at her.

Hermione popped the sausage into her mouth and held her hands up. "Whatever you say."

"You're as sassy as Draco, you know that? And I think I like it." Theo smirked, snatching a piece of bacon from Draco's plate.

Hermione sighed and frowned as she glanced at the clock. "I had probably better be going..."

Draco nodded, trying his best not to scowl. "Right. Weasley will probably be waiting on you."

Hermione bit her lip, bringing back delicious memories from the night before as his groin twitched. "I don't know that he will... He told me he wanted a break. Last night when we were fighting."

"Wait, you're still dating Weasley? And you came home with Draco?" Theo asked, and Draco kicked him under the counter top, wishing he could mind his own business for once. "Ow, fuck! What the bloody hell was that for?" Theo asked, reaching down to rub his tender shin.

"For being nosey. Piss off." Draco snapped. Hermione's faced was flushed pink as she avoided their eyes.

"It was a valid question!" Theo snapped, turning back to Hermione. "What did you row over?"

She frowned. "Um, well to begin with I think it started over him leaving his socks on the kitchen table... And then when we were done screaming at each other, I got ready and was leaving to go over to Ginny and Harry's, and he got upset over that. And then it turned into fighting about sex." She flushed bright pink, before continuing, "And that's when he told me he'd like a break."

"Sex?" Theo asked, and Draco figured that was the only thing he had picked up on the entire time she had been talking. He held his tongue, because he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. He knew personally that she was an excellent shag. "Like, you haven't been giving him enough lately?" Theo continued when she stayed quiet.

She looked distinctly uncomfortable as she said, "Erm, something like that, yes."

"Well, maybe you should. Solves that problem. I could be a therapist. Do you think I could get my own talk show on one of those muggle boxes?"

"I can walk you out if you'd like." Draco said, standing and offering her his hand.

"Yes, please. I need to erm, find my clothes." She said, glancing down at her bare legs and then back up to Theo. He was staring, his mouth agape. "Obscurio," Draco said, pointing his wand over his shoulder. Hermione sniggered, and Theo shouted, "Oi! I was enjoying that view. You need to learn to share, mate."

He led her over to his bedroom, snapping the door shut behind them. He watched in silence as Hermione gathered her clothes, repairing the buttons he had damaged when he'd ripped it open last night. She had her jeans on, but not buttoned and had just slipped her arms into her shirt when a need so urgent hit him he didn't give pause to think. He wanted her, sober. He wanted to know that the fact that she was sloshed, wasn't the only reason she had been with him.

He strode across the room to where she stood. Her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of her blouse and his hands clasped tight around her hips. She looked up, suprised, and he took advantage of the way her lips were parted in that moment, bringing his mouth down on hers much gentler than he had the previous night. His tongue slipped between her lips and her own met it tentatively. Her arms came up to clasp around his neck, her fingers fisting in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of her shoulders and she let go briefly so that it could fall, before her arms wrapped around his neck once more.

He propelled her backwards, letting her jeans fall back to the floor as they made their way over to his bed. He pushed her down gently and hooked his fingers under the edge of her knickers, pulling them off slowly as she watched him. He pushed her legs apart, exposing her and dropped to his knees. She gasped, as his tongue darted out against her clit. He lapped at her and she writhed, her hands grasping at his blonde locks, as he continued to torture her with kisses and licks and sucks. He could feel it as she began to build and he stopped, wanting to prolong her orgasm.

She whined in protest as he stood and he smirked. He dropped his pyjama pants and climbed up onto the bed between her legs. He bent and pressed his lips to hers, briefly, then her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, pausing to give each one a hard suck, before he grabbed her leg and flipped her so that she was on her stomach. He grabbed her hips, jerking her up onto all fours and pressing himself against her. She let out a soft moan, turning her face just enough so that he could see her biting her lip. "I put a silencing charm on the room, Hermione. Don't worry about Theo." He bent and kissed her lower back softly, before lining himself up and slamming into her hard with no preamble. "Ah!" She cried out, her arm reaching around to push against his stomach. "Shh, love. Relax." He murmured, easing himself out as her hand dropped back down to the bed. He eased in slowly and back out again, giving her a moment to adjust, before picking up the pace. He held her hips firmly, and slammed into her hard again. "Fuck, Draco," she cried, and he stilled.

"Say it again, love." He slammed into her and she cried out.

"Say, what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Say my name, Hermione." He said, as he jerked her back against him burying himself inside of her.

"Ah! Draco!" She cried out.

"Mm, again." He pounded into her, over and over, as she cried out his name each time. He reached around to rub against her clit, as he continued his hard and fast pace. She moaned loudly, and he could feel her begin to tighten around him. They finished together, riding out their orgasms and finally collapsing onto the bed. Hermione rolled over and Draco claimed her mouth with his before she could say anything. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, their naked bodies entwined as they kissed desperately, clinging to one another. Finally, he broke away. He planted one last kiss on her swollen lips and rolled off of the bed.

He gathered her clothes from the floor and tossed them to her, before walking over to his closet. He opened it and chose a simple black t-shirt and jeans, dressing quickly, turning to find her waiting on him. "Ready?" He asked.

"Mm, as much as I'll ever be, I think," she said, frowning, her brows puckering together to make a small indention in her forehead.

"I'm sure you and Weasley will work it out." Draco said, trying to interpret the meaning behind her words.

She bit her lip, "Yes, I suppose..."

He frowned, but didn't question her. Instead, he walked around her and opened the door. They walked out together and Theo waved from his spot at the bar as they passed, "See you around, Granger."

"Bye, Theo."

Draco led her out across the small lobby and into the lift, pressing the button for the ground floor. His stomach fluttered, nervous. He had been kicking around the idea since last night, trying to decide on whether or not he should go through with it. He had finally made his decision. When the lift dinged open, he followed her over to the door. It was raining, he noted briefly. Hermione turned to look at him, her brown eyes studying his face. "This has been fun, Granger."

She flushed and smiled. "Yes."

"I mean it," Draco said, cupping her chin. "I've enjoyed your company immensely. If... things were different... But they're not. I'm sorry about this, princess, but it's really for the best." He pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at her temple. He watched as her eyes widened in shock, and another emotion that clawed at him. "Obliviate," he whispered, watching the hurt in her eyes disappear to be replaced by glazed indifference. She turned and walked out into the rain, and he watched as she made her way up the street and disappeared around the corner, feeling empty.


	7. Chapter 5

5\. "Meant To Be" -BeBe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line

Hermione walked slowly up the sidewalk as rain pelted her, feeling like she had forgotten something important. She couldn't remember much about the night before, just that she had gotten completely sloshed and then gotten a room at the Leaky Cauldron. And if hangovers always felt like this, she would never drink again. Her stomach was churning and her entire body was aching as if she had been hit by a truck.

She walked into an alley way and apparated, popping back into existence in the alley way beside her house. She walked around to the front door, and unlocked it with the key under the mat. The foyer was dark, made even darker by the pouring rain coming down in torrents outside.

Footsteps coming up the hallway gave her pause and she pulled out her wand brandishing it in front of her, but she immediately lowered it when she saw who it was.

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

"Ron, you gave me a fright." She said, clutching her chest before stowing her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting on you since last night! Harry said you told him you were coming directly back here and then you never showed up! I've been worried sick! Alerted the Department of Missing Witches and Wizards at the Ministry. Blimey, Hermione. You could have owled!"

Hermione's face flushed. She didn't want to admit her embarrassing night to him, but she saw no way around it. "I... You think I'm boring," she said, her voice shaking, partially from emotion, but mostly from how she was shivering in her soaked through clothes. "And Harry, he was on about how I never do anything, spontaneous or make mistakes. I just wanted to do something out of my comfort zone. So, I went to the White Wyvern and I got extremely tossed. I ended up getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron, because I couldn't apparate home."

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, the White Wyvern? How did you get to the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned. "I- I can't remember," she said, looking up in alarm. "I don't know how I got there."

Ron frowned and sighed. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Harry really put it into perspective for me and I know that you're not anything like Lavender, and I love that! I don't want you to be anything like her and I shouldn't throw that in your face during an argument. It's childish, truly, and I'm sorry. I know you're not ready, you know, for sex, and that's fine. I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes, because," he paused, sucking in a deep breath, "because, I love you, Hermione. I do."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. That was the first time he had ever told her that he loved her. Tears sprung into her eyes and she flung her arms around him. "Oh, Ron. I love you, too."

He stroked her soaking hair, and squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Of course, Ron. I'm sorry, too." She sniffled.

"You'd better go and have a hot bath," Ron said, as he pulled away. "I'll make you some tea. You're freezing." She nodded and headed upstairs as he turned for the kitchen.

She turned on the tap in her bathroom, heating until it was as hot as she could stand it. She began undressing, peeling layer by layer off of her sore body. She pulled her underwear off, taking pause as she noticed the blood. Her period wasn't due yet. She frowned, but dismissed it quickly. Maybe it had something to do with all of the stress she had been under lately. She had heard somewhere that stress could affect your monthly. She tossed the knickers into the rubbish bin and lowered herself into the now full tub of scalding water.

She hissed as the water washed over her, unable to fathom how people could do this every night. It was strange, how a little fire whiskey could affect her whole body. She was going to have to brew up a draught for the pain. She relaxed against the tub and slid deeper into the water.

Ron calling her name woke her with a start. "Coming," she called, hastily washing herself and clambering out of the tub. She used her wand to dry herself, and styled her her hair into controlled chaos. She grabbed clothes from the armoire and donned them quickly, barely glancing at the things she had picked.

She hurried down the stairs, her stomach churching at the jarring movement. Ron had readied the tea. A kettle sat on a tray with two cups, and all the fixings. "There you are." He smiled brightly at her.

She smiled in return, ignoring the boiling feeling in her gut. He must have read it on her face, because he said, "Hangovers suck, but there's nothing better to ease them than a strong pot of tea."

Hermione frowned, something surfacing in her mind. "Hm... I think I've heard greasy food is the best cure."

Ron chuckled, "Nah, it's tea. Here," he said, pouring her a cup. She plopped in one sugar and stirred it, bringing it to her lips and taking a tentative sip.

"See? Better, huh?" Ron grinned at her.

"Mm," she murmured, non-commitally. She wasn't sure if it was helping or making her feel worse. Ron handed her a vial and she eyed it speculatively.

"Pain draught." He said. "For the headache."

Hermione tried to hide her grimace, but Ron noticed. "I didn't make it." He reassured her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You know I'm dead awful at Potions. Got it from Mum."

"When...?" Hermione wondered, thinking she might have seriously misjudged the length of the nap she had taken in the bath.

"Oh, not today. I've had it for a while. She sends me home with something every time I visit. Always worried I'll need something and I won't have it. Can't have that on her conscience, Mum can't."

"Bless her for it. My whole body aches." Hermione said, downing the vial and taking another sip of her tea. She noticed a dull in the ache as soon as the potion slipped down her throat.

"Harry and Ginny have asked us over for supper. If you feel up for it," Ron said, watching her intently as she sipped on her tea.

"Sure, yeah. I think I'll have a nap before we go, if you don't mind." Hermione said, realising she was knackered, now that the pain and nausea had eased some.

"Of course, yeah. I'll just watch the box." Ron nodded toward the television in the living room.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, the box it is. Wake me when it's nearly time to leave."

She scampered upstairs and buried herself beneath her thick layer of blankets, snuggling up and listening to the rain pounding the roof. She was out in minutes.

"'Mione... 'Mione, wake up..." Hermione was shaken awake by Ron some time later. The window showed that it was pitch dark outside.

"Is it time to go now?" Hermione asked, stretching with a loud yawn.

"Yeah, they're waiting on us." Ron said, grabbing her hand and helping her to stand. The soreness in her muscles had returned and she groaned.

"I am never drinking again. Remind me of that if I ever suggest it."

Ron laughed, "I will. Trust me, I didn't much like not knowing where you were or if you were okay. Thinking about you blacking out in the street is a bit scary."

Hermione frowned, still unnerved by not being able to remember how she got to the Leaky Cauldron. She remembered drinking shot after shot of fire whiskey, sitting alone at the bar and wallowing over her fight with Ron. She could remember getting a room at The Leaky and she remembered waking up there. But between the two, there was nothing. Just a blank space where her memory should have been. She frowned.

"Hermione," Ron interupted her thoughts. "We should get going. They've turned on their floo so we don't have to apparate in the rain."

"Thank Merlin for that," Hermione said, not eager to step back into the freezing spray.

She stepped into her fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the urn by the grate and threw it at her feet, speaking Harry's address clearly. She was deposited in his and Ginny's fire place a few moments later. She dusted the soot off of the clothes before stepping out, doing a quick Scourgify charm on the carpet to remove any grime that might have come from her shoes.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed from the kitchen. "Ron said you went out and got tossed. How was it? Did you vomit?"

Hermione shook her head at her friend, to used to her antics to be bothered by them. "Not that I can remember, but I feel like complete rubbish. My whole body hurts, like I've been hit by the Knight Bus or something."

Harry appeared in the kitchen then, "Who got hit by the Knight Bus?"

"Nobod-"

"Oomph." There came a loud clatter in the grate as Ron appeared, seemed to lose his footing and tumbled out onto the beige carpet, leaving black smudges in his wake.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ron Weasley, this is exactly why we keep the floo turned off."

"Shoddy fireplace," Ron grumbled. "Almost took a wrong turn."

"How on earth did you manage that?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Couldn't remember the numbers right. I almost ended up having tea with a crazy old bat and her thirty cats."

"Ah," Ginny said. "That'd be Mrs. Tumnus. She's a sweetheart, but you can smell her cats from the other end of the hallway."

"Right," Ron said, waving his wand to clear away the soot from the carpet and his clothes. "Whatare we eating? I'm starving."

"That's all you ever think about." Ginny complained. "Food, food, Quidditch, food, food."

"Steak and Kidney pie. We're having steak and kidney pie. Sometimes I worry that you two will blow this apartment to bits with your quarrelling." Harry said, running his hands through his already mussed up locks.

"Hey," Ginny protested. "I haven't even taken my wand out yet."

"I know. I'm stopping it ahead of time, seeing as last time you two took out a lamp and several throw pillows before I could disarm you."

"He said the Cannons were better than the Harpies! He can't say that, I'm his ruddy sister. He's supposed to support me." Ginny exclaimed.

"I didn't say they were better than you, I said they were better in general." Ron said, shrugging.

"They haven't won a match in ages!" Ginny snapped. "We're undefeated as of yet, this season."

"When is your next match Ginny?" Hermione asked, effectively cutting off Ron's retort. 'Thank you,' Harry mouthed at her and she winked.

"Two weeks from now," Ginny grinned enthuiastically. "We're playing Puddlemere United. We're going to crush them." She said happily, bringing her fist down hard on the counter.

Harry set the table as Ginny continued to gush about the upcoming match and her teammates. They all sat down together and began eating. "I saw Malfoy today, as I was leaving the market. He seemed upset about something."

Hermione paused with her fork nearly to her mouth. Ron chuckled, "The git probably ran out of hair gel."

Hermione frowned. "I don't think he uses hair gel much these days. Every time I see him out, it isn't styled."

"Pay him a lot of attention, do you?" Ron asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, yes, Ron. We're secret lovers, didn't you know?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't even joke. I mean, could you imagine?" He turned to look at Ginny and Harry across the table, "Hermione and Malfoy?" Every one laughed, including Hermione. It was a ridiculous notion, but why were her cheeks pinking up? She shouldn't be flushing, it was only a jest.

"Any way, did you catch the muggle football match? Dean owled me about it the day before yesterday. I don't know what I was doing before watching the box. It's the greatest invention. It's like moving pictures, but for hours at a time. Remarkable."


	8. Chapter 6

6\. "Papa Don't Preach" -Madonna

November 29, 1998

Hermione and Ron's relationship was beginning to blossom. Yes, they still fought occasionally, but it was much better than it had been. He had been taking her out on dates, bringing her flowers for no reason, and most satisfying was the fact that he had stopped pressuring her for sex. They had been ice skating all day, and though Hermione's head had been pounding, they had had an amazing time. They had only just gotten back to her place to change before hurrying off to Bill's birthday party at the Weasley residence.

Hermione's headache was sticking with her, despite the pain draught Ron had given her. She leaned against her vanity, trying desperately to get one of her curls to lay down. When it refused, Hermione was tempted to zap it off. She wanted to look especially pretty tonight. She had decided, that after Bill's party, she was going to do it. She was going to give Ron her virginity at last. Six months, after all, was quite a time to wait. He had been very patient (recently) and Hermione thought it was about time. She was 19 after all, well on her way to 20. And besides, she and Ron had been friends for years. At least if they were to break up, she wouldn't have any regrets. Who better to lose it to than her best friend?

"Almost ready, 'Mione?" Ron called out.

She knocked over a bottle of perfume in her haste and she gagged at the cloying scent. She plugged her nose, running to grab a towel to clean it up. "Almost!" She called. She threw the towel in the wash basket, grabbed her mascara and lipstick from the bathroom and reapplied them, before stepping back to take one last look in the mirror. She sighed, wishing the red dress she had tried on first would have worked. She hadn't been able to get it zipped. She had a pudge around the middle, probably from the 7 cupcakes she had downed at the bakery she and Ron had stopped in after skating. He had remarked that it was the first time he had ever seen her eat more than him.

The black dress she donned was fine, though admittedly maybe a bit bleak for a party. Ah, well. It hid the cupcake belly and it made her butt look rather good. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that her arse had gotten fatter, too. She sighed, slipping on her black flats and meeting Ron by the fireplace. "I've put on a bit of weight, I think. Have you noticed?"

Ron's face reddened and he sputtered, "N-no. No, absolutely not. Not at all. You are as gorgeous as ever, Hermione."

Hermione grinned at him before stepping in to the fire place and flooing to the Burrow. She was greeted immediately by Ginny, who dragged her along to help in the kitchen. "Hermione, dear. It's so lovely to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Molly." Hermione gasped out, once she was released and could breathe again. "What can I help with?"

"Oh, let's see. You could finish dicing up the vegetables, if you would, dear?"

"Of course," Hermione said, moving around her to set to work. She caught a glimpse of a ginormous fire outside in the garden. Ginny caught her eyes and winked. "Bonfire. We're going to roast marshmallows like muggles. Dad's idea."

Hermione smiled back as she waved her wand, setting the knife to start chopping. The smell of the many dishes cooking in the kitchen was beginning to get to her. Her stomach rolled and she bit her lip. The vegetables were finished. "Do you- need anything else, Molly? I wanted to go say hello to Bill."

Molly waved her off. "Run along, dear."

Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She scrambled out of the kitchen into the garden, sucking in huge lungfuls of the crisp night air. The cold sweat on her brow freezing in the icy breeze. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something, not tonight of all nights, for all the rotten luck.

She made her way over to the bonfire, which was surrounded by the many Weasley's and Harry. She murmured 'hello's to everyone, stopping to hug Bill and wish him a happy birthday.

Fleur caught her arm, smiling as she flicked a strand of white blonde hair over her shoulder. "You work at ze Ministry, now, no?"

"No." Hermione said, "Er, I mean yes. I do."

Fleur nodded. "I suspected."

"Why? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, befuddled.

Fleur lowered her voice to a whisper. "Vell, you 'ave put on a bit of veight. You conceal eet vell. No one vill notice weeth that dress. I am suprised zat you 'ave such good taste."

Hermione was taken aback, but she tried to hide her suprise and more importantly her embarrassment. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with working at the Ministry?"

"Vell, Arthur works at zee Ministry and 'e 'as a gut. As do Percy and Mineester Kingsley. Ron and 'Arry are looking a bit fuller around the middle as vell. Eet must be something in zee water." She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder once more.

Hermione gave a tight chuckle, promising herself that she was going to start a gym regime first thing Monday.

Mrs. Weasley called to them that the food was ready and they all made their way slowly inside and settled around the large table. Hermione was immediately hit with another wave of nausea as the smell of the food reached her. She pushed it down, doing her best to breathe through her mouth.

She picked at a roll, not joining in much of the conversation, fearing that she might gag while she was speaking.

Mrs. Weasley brought the cake out and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to Bill, George was looking especially pleased with himself and they soon found out why when Bill tried to cut into his piece of cake. It exploded, sending bits flying, his face taking the brunt of it. He glowered half heartedly at George as he wiped pink icing from his eyebrows. No one seemed bothered by his pranks any more. They rather looked forward to them actually. George was grinning, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Hermione felt a pang of sadness and tears welled up and spilled over before she could stop them. "Excuse me," she murmured, standing up from the table and heading outside.

She was leaning against the side of the house, trying to get her emotions under control when the door opened and Ron stepped out. "Hermione... You okay?"

She sniffled, nodding as she pawed at her eyes. "Yes, yes. It just hits me sometimes, when George pulls something like that."

Ron's eyes held profound sadness as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I know, 'Mione. Merlin, I know. I miss him."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as he held her. He reached up to cup her cheek, bringing his lips down to meet hers. The scent of his toothpaste filled her nostrils and she gagged, barely having time to shove him aside before she vomited into the Azaleas.

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" Ron asked, holding her hair back. She spat a few times, trying to rid her mouth of the taste.

"I've been feeling pretty lousy all day. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to ruin the fun we've been having." Hermione said, adding silently in her head, and the fun we were going to have tonight.

"Do you want to go home?" Ron asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

She paused, considering. "No, not yet. I really want some of those marshmallows."

Ron laughed. "Okay. I'll grab the bag."

He disappeared into the house and Hermione made her way over to sit on a large log that had been levitated to sit beside the fire. She stared into the flames, watching them flicker and dance. She was feeling much better now, aside from the headache. Perhaps she was only sick from eating so many cupcakes earlier.

Ron reappeared at her side, clutching a bag of marshmallows, Ginny, Harry and George tagged along behind him. He handed her a stick and a marshmallow, which she speared and lowered into the flames. She brought it out, watching as the outside burned to a crisp before blowing it out and stuffing it into her mouth. "Owmagawd 'dis is 'ood." She mumbled despite her packed mouth.

Ginny laughed at her, repeating her steps. George began flicking marshmallows in with his wand, using a spell to make them pop out when they were perfectly roasted like popping corn. Hermione was laughing at the boys, all running around with their mouths wide, trying to catch the marshmallows as they were sent flying when her headache turned into something more. One minute she was watching Harry swat as his mouth as he caught a still flaming marshmallow by accident, the next minute she was enveloped in blackness, hearing her name being called over and over by several alarmed voices.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at a stark white ceiling. She groaned at the ache in her head and the nausea swirling in her stomach. She stirred, attempting to sit up as she heard Ron say, "Oh, thank Godric. Nurse! Nurse!"

Warm hands grasped hers and she turned to look into Ron's sea blue eyes. "Hermione. We've been worried sick." She glanced over his shoulder to see Harry and Ginny watching her with concerned expressions etched across their faces. "Everyone else is here, too, in the waiting area. The doctor will only allow three in the room."

Hermione struggled to sit up and Ron helped her, until she was comfortably propped against the pillows. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were sitting beside me in the garden, beside the fire, and you fainted," Ginny said, worry lines etching her forehead. "We couldn't get you to come round. You're at St. Mungo's now. They wouldn't tell us anything without you conscious."

The door opened then and a short, grey haired witch strode purposefully into the room. "Miss Granger, it's so good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Astrid. How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged, sitting up a bit straighter in the bed. "A bit nauseous. My head aches. But other than that I'm fine. Probably just a stomach virus, right?"

Dr. Astrid gave a terse smile. "We have completed a number of tests on you and discovered that the reason for your fainting spell is severe dehydration. That is the likely cause of your headache as well. We're going to start an I.V. The full results of our testing are a bit more complicated than that and you might like some privacy, while you and I discuss them."

Hermione frowned, glancing around at her friends alarmed faces. They perfectly matched how she felt. Oh, no. Was she dying? She didn't want to be alone when she found out that she was dying. "I- I'd like for my friends to stay. If that's alright." Ron squeezed her hand tightly.

Doctor Astrid nodded. "If you prefer. I'll get right to it then. Upon your arrival here, we completed a urinalisis and a blood panel. Miss Granger, you are pregnant."

Ron's hand went slack around hers and Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped open. Hermione's brows puckered together. "Pregnant?"

Doctor Astrid nodded, "About 8 or 9 weeks, as far as I can tell. We'd need to do an ultrasound to get a more exact-"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, becoming more flustered by the second. "Doctor, you've made a mistake. I can't be pregnant... I've never- I mean, you have to have sex to get pregnant and I've never- I'm still a virgin, Doctor..."

The doctor frowned, her brow puckering. "I assure you, I haven't made a mistake. I can do an ultrasound now, just to show you."

"Please," Hermione said. "Something is wrong with my blood. It's impossible." She looked up to meet Ron's eyes and he regarded her coolly, his eyes uncertain.

"I'll be right back with the machine." Doctor Astrid said, pursing her lips firmly together as she left the room.

Hermione looked around at her friends, still shocked. "I'm a virgin." She said, to no one in particular. No one answered, and they all sat in dazed silence until Astrid wheeled in a large monitor. "I'll need you to back up a bit to give her some privacy." She said, eyeing Ron. He did as she asked moving to sit beside Harry and Ginny. The doctor turned the monitor to where they could all see, pushed her hospital gown up and covered her with a thin paper blanket. She took out a heated tube of gel, and squeezed a large glob onto her abdomen, using a thick wand with a flat head to spread it around before turning to face the monitor. She pressed firmly against Hermione's belly, and the monitor showed nothing other than black static. See, Hermione thought, they've mixed up my test results with someone else's.

But then she saw it, and the Doctor froze the frame, a small picture came shooting out of the machine. "There, you see?" And Hermione did see. A tiny bean, resting inside of her belly. "Let's see if we can find a heart beat." The doctor moved the stick around some more, swirling the gel around a bit until finally a small "thrum, thrum, thrum" could be heard coming from the machine. "There we are. You are around 8 weeks, 5 days. Your due date is estimated to be roughly around the beginning of June. We can get a better estimate as your pregnancy progresses."

Tears were falling hot and heavy down Hermione's face and she couldn't hold back the sobs wracking her body. She was suprised there weren't people swarming her room, wondering who had died. "Oh, dear," Doctor Astrid said. "I can see this has come as a bit of a shock. I'll leave you some time to adjust to the idea and I'll be back in to check on you and discuss your options in a bit." She gave Hermione a pitying smile before scurrying from the room with the monitor. Hermione sobbed into her hands, the small picture of the tiny life inside of her resting on her lap.

Ginny made her way over to her, hesitantly sitting down on the edge of the bed and sliding her arms around her. Hermione turned and buried her face in the crook of her friend's neck. "H-how d-did this h-happen?" She sobbed and Ginny began stroking her hair soothingly, giving no answer, because she had none.

Hermione heard the door slam, and looked up to find Ron gone. "H-he hates m-me! H-harry, I swear I-I didn't-" But she couldn't even finish the sentence, the tears engulfed her, and she was sobbing so hard that she was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Harry," Ginny murmured, "Get her a calming draught before she passes out again."

The door creaked open and Hermione couldn't tell how much time had passed before Harry returned, followed by a blonde nurse. "Here you go, honey, drink this and you'll feel better. There we are," she said as Hermione allowed her to pour the liquid into her mouth. "That'll take effect in a moment and you can sleep, sugar."

She left and Hermione was alone with her friends again. Her sobs began to subcede as the calming draught took effect. She felt her eyelids begin to droop and Ginny helped her to lay back against the pillows. Her last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness was of the small bean, and her hand instinctively fluttered over her stomach.


	9. Chapter 7

7\. "Sara" -Fleetwood Mac

November 30, 1998

Hermione woke to Doctor Astrid poking and prodding at her. "Just getting some vitals," she mumured. Hermione lifted her arm to brush her hair out of her face and frowned as something tugged. She looked down to find an I.V. attached to a huge bag of fluids.

"Ugh," she groaned. You would think that witches and wizards could have come up with a better method to hydrate some one by now. Hermione glanced around the room, finding it empty aside from the doctor and herself.

Doctor Astrid, noticing her glance said, "Your friends have gone home to get some rest at my urging. It's around 2 in the morning."

Hermione nodded, reaching a hand up to push away her wild curls.

"Do you feel like talking to me? It's not every day that I have a pregnant woman claiming that her virginity is still in tact."

Hermione frowned, biting her lip as tears welled in her eyes. "We can wait," the doctor said, "That's fine. You won't be released until sometime this evening. Try to get some rest."

"I just don't- I don't understand how this could happen to me," Hermione murmured, her voice shaky from holding back the replenished tears that threatened to spill over her lashes. "I bled. These past months, I had my monthly..."

The doctor shrugged as Hermione's voice trailed off. "It's not uncommon for women to mistake implantation bleeding for their periods. Especially if they have an irregular cycle."

Hermione's frown deepened and a pang of nausea rolled through her body. She clenched her teeth together, waiting for it to pass.

Doctor Astrid scribbled a few things down on her chart with a large, plumed quill. She pulled out a stack of papers and handed them over to Hermione, who took them hesitantly, glancing down at them. A colorful pamphlet on top depicted a pregnant witch, holding her ballooned stomach with a contented look on her face. The words above the picture flashed different colors of pastel, "KNOW YOUR OPTIONS: Adoption, Abortion, or Parenting. Hermione gulped back her tears as the doctor said, "Only if you feel up to a little reading, hm?" Before walking out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The nausea abated and clinging to the only sort of control she could at the moment, Hermione flipped through the many packets and papers that lay in her lap, studying, reading, filing information away. How cord blood banking worked, breast feeding vs. bottle feeding, the importance of prenatal care, a list of adoption agencies and local orphanages, when to abort and the healing process... page upon page of incredibly useful information. She came upon nothing pertaining to spontaneous, mircaulous conception.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember if she had ever read about anything like this, but aside from baby Jesus being concieved in The Bible, she came up empty handed. There had to be a logical explanation for this. She though back to 9 weeks previously, trying to grasp for clues. The only instance she could think of where her memory was a bit fuzzy, and some pieces were missing quite completely, was the night she had gotten drunk at the White Wyvern.

Had she gotten so drunk that she had cheated on Ron and forgotten about it? Oh, Godric. Her hand flew to her mouth as she remembered the way her body had ached; she had blamed it on her hangover. The blood in her panties that she had shrugged off... Oh, Godric. Ron would never forgive her...

The door creaked open and Harry and Ron stepped in, both wearing matching expressions of unease. "Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, moving forward to sit down on the edge of her bed. He glanced down at the many pamplets and documents covering her lap. "Well, isn't that just like you. Studying." He forced a weak smile.

Hermione grimaced back, turning her gaze to where Ron still stood just inside the doorway. "Ron..." she began, and his gaze darkened.

"How long are you going to keep up the act Hermione?" Ron demanded, stomping forward to tower over her. Harry stood, placing a hand on his friend's chest as he gently pushed him back.

"Easy, mate. You need to stay calm. She's going through a lot-"

"She's going through a lot?" Ron shouted, "What the hell am I doing, then? Don't you think it's a lot to process when your girlfriend is suddenly pregnant and you know the little bastard's not yours because she never had sex with you!"

Tears spilled over Hermione's lashes, dripping onto her hospital gown. "Ron!" Harry snapped, "That's enough! You're upsetting her."

"Well, she bloody well ought to be upset! She cheated on me and got pregnant! Who was he Hermione? Or is it still going on?"

Hermione let out a strangled sob. "I-I don't kn-know, Ron... I- the only th-thing I can think of i-is that night- at the W-white Wyvern... I b-blacked out. Maybe I... Maybe I..."

"Oh, great. So, not only did you sleep around, but you don't even know who your baby's father is. I'd never have believed you a whore, Hermione, but I guess it's not exactly the first time I've been wrong."

That stung and she sucked in a suprised breath. "I can't remember, Ron! I don't kno- I w-was going to! I was going t-to lose my virginity to y-you! Last night. I h-had it all p-planned-"

Ron gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, well, guess you didn't account for your pregnancy getting in the way of you losing your virginity! Bloody hell, Hermione, you are a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Ron, mate, I think you should go. Calm down a bit, before you come back." Harry said, pushing him towards the door.

"Come back? Come- Ha! The only way I'd even consider it is if she got rid of the problem. Then maybe I could forgive her. Maybe." He grabbed the door and stomped out, slamming it behind him.

He had spoken about her like she wasn't even there. Her heart was so torn. She was so confused. "Hermione?" Harry said, cautiously stepping toward her and lowering himself back down on her bedside. "Are you okay?"

"He's right," she whispered, silent tears still tracking down her pale cheeks. "I'm a terrible person."

"Hermione," Harry said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You made a mistake. Everyone does. It just so happens that this is a big one. That doesn't make you a bad person or even less of a person. Ron's angry, and I can understand where he's coming from, but I also know that you were a wreck that night. You went out with something to prove, because of the way Ron was treating you. And he can't fault you for that. You can't remember anything about that night that might... help to jog your memory?"

She tried. She searched the deepest depths of her memory, and once again came up empty handed. "I drank alone at the White Wyvern and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. That's all I'm sure of. There are missing chunks. Things I should be able to tell you that I can't. I don't understand. Does that happen a lot, when you get sloshed?"

Harry frowned. "Not especially. It almost sounds like someone tampered with your memory..."

Hermione frowned and then her eyes widened. "Harry... you don't think I was... Do you?"

Harry grimaced at the thought. "I don't know, Hermione. It's possible, I suppose. But I think that even as pissed as you were, you would still be able to light someone up like a Christmas tree if you felt threatened..."

"So, you think I willingly slept with someone. Someone who isn't Ron." Hermione bit her lip.

"I didn't say that." Harry muttered.

"What do I do, Harry? Tell me what I need to do..." Hermione pleaded, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't do that, 'Mione." He said, the empathy he felt over his friend's pain was evident in his voice, "I can't make that decision for you.""

Hermione sniffled, pulling the pamplets up into a pile. After a moments hesitation, she began to categorize and organise them. "Harry, could you get me a quill and some parchment?" She asked, sniffling again and sitting up straighter. He nodded and left the room. If she had to make this decision, she was going to be logical about it, searching out the facts and figures of each option and weighing them accordingly.

Draco had almost finished with his packing. He had finally relented to his mother's inexaustible nagging and decided to spend some time in Amsterdam. It wasn't like there was anything holding him here. His mind flickered to Granger, and he immediately shoved the thought away. He hadn't been able to keep her out of his mind, since their night together two months ago.

He hadn't seen her since, but he'd run into Potter a few times and the Weaselette. Seeing them had put him in a foul mood each time, bringing his night with Granger back to the forefront of his memory. He'd sworn Blaise and Theo to secrecy, threatening to go to Rita Skeeter with their attempted escapades with the witch they'd tried to woo that night, should they breathe a word. He wasn't worried about any one hearing anything from those two.

He shrunk his bags down to pocket size and stowed them inside of his robes, exited his apartment and took the lift down to the ground floor. He'd said goodbye to his friends already, now he just had some last minute business to take care of at Gringotts before he apparated.

On the way to Diagon Alley, he passed St. Mungo's, taking note of the red haired girl running in hurriedly. That was the 'she-weasel' carrying a bunch of pink and blue balloons. He wondered briefly who she knew at St. Mungo's. He shook his head, clearing it, before continuing on. It didn't matter. Their family produced like rabbits, it was probably her uncle's cousin's sister's niece, twice removed or something of the sort. He continued on, dismissing the small moment from his mind.

His business at Gringott's finished up quickly, and he shuffled outside, tucking his money bag into his pocket with his luggage, before turning on the spot and apparating.

He popped up in front of the Amsterdam Manor, tapping his wand on the gate to unlock it and breezing through. He'd barely reached the door, when it swung open and his mother rushed out to greet him. "Oh, Draco, how I've missed you!" She squealed, planting kisses on both of his cheeks.

"Enough, Mother. It hasn't been that long." Draco said, shrugging out of her grasp.

"Long enough," Narcissa snapped. Movement behind her caught his eye and he glanced around to find a gorgeous brunette witch standing in the doorway. Her hair fell in perfectly styled brown ringlets and her red lips were puckered as she studied him with deep green eyes. "Oh, I forgot to mention. We have guests. The Greengrass' are spending Christmas with us. Won't that be lovely, darling?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. Yes, he thought, very lovely indeed.

"Did you know that we're at an all time high in the teen pregnancy epidemic? I'm contributing to an epidemic." Hermione said, worry etched on her face.

"Hermione, I some how don't think you count. You may be 19, but I mean, mentally you're probably at least 30." Ginny said, rearranging the balloon bouqet she had brought with her.

"The cost of raising a child is astronomical! I have an entry level Ministry job for Merlin's sake!"

"How much does it say there?" Ginny asked, quizzically.

"25,000 galleons! I don't have that kind of money! Honestly, I mean- 25,000 galleons equals out to be nearly 187 thousand pounds! Who knew children were so expensive?" Hermione rushed out, flipping through paper after paper as Ginny watched her warily.

"Mum and Dad raised 7 of us on just Dad's Ministry salary alone. You can do it, if you put your mind to it, Hermione. You can make it work..." Ginny said, smiling softly at her friend.

"Yes, but Arthur was able to work while Molly stayed home with you all. Have you seen this pamplet on the cost of childcare?" Hermione asked, shoving a bright purple pamplet into Ginny's reluctant hands. "It's ridiculous."

"Hermione," Ginny said gently, as if talking to a small child having a tantrum, "You need to breathe. You're extremely stressed and that's not good for the baby."

Hermione frowned, feeling the tears begin to well up again. "What about what's good for me, Gin? I... I just don't see how having this baby could ever work. And, the amount of babies in orphanages is just heartbreaking. I think I've already made up my mind..."

Ginny cringed and Hermione knew that her friend was going to be hurt by her decision. She had been trying to get Hermione to discuss baby names and what color the nursery would be since she had gotten there this morning. But, as Harry had so bluntly put it earlier that morning, it was her choice. Nobody could make it for her. She was going to have to deal with whatever outcome, either way she decided.

"I'm going to have the abortion."

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes and she squeezed Hermione's hand. She remained quiet, but stayed, clasping Hermione's hand tightly as they cried together.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: So, there might be a tiny smidge of non-Dramione smut in this chapter. Don't lynch me. :)

8\. "Pity Party" -Melanie Martinez

December 1, 1998

Hermione was waiting on the cold operating table, her feet already in the metal stirrups, as the doctor readied surgical tools between her legs. They had given her a potion to numb her mentally and physically, but she was awake. She would be awake for the entire procedure.

A nurse bustled around them, handing the doctor tools and gauze. A pan, Hermione nearly gagged as she realised what that had to be for. She squeezed her eyes shut tight against the bright florescent lighting, the scrapes and squeaks of metal clinking on metal enough to drive her mad.

The doctor touched her leg, "You're going to feel some pressure and then a pinch. Try to stay relaxed and breathe."

Hermione nodded, focusing solely on the backs of her eyelids. Silver eyes swam through her memory as she felt the cold tip of the metal probe against the apex of her thighs. "Stop!" she shrieked, bursting into tears. "I can't! I can't do this! Please!"

Doctor Astrid stood, quickly lowering the stirrups so that Hermione was laying flat against the cold table. "Miss Granger, it's okay. Mildred, a calming draught, please, quickly."

Hermione sobbed, trying to sit up, but her head swam with the effort. "I don't want to do this, Doctor Astrid. I can't." Hermione choked out.

"That's perfectly fine, Hermione. We'll get you back to your room and get you rested up. After that you can go home. I'll send you with some prenatal potions and then you can decide how you proceed from there. Merlin, I'm glad you spoke up when you did." The nurse returned with the calming draught, tipping it down Hermione's throat before they wheeled her back to her room.

Her head was becoming increasingly fuzzy, as they situated her bed. Three people gathered around her, each with varying expressions. Ginny's was profound sadness, Harry's a mixture of sadness and concern, but Ron's was relieved, almost happy. He gave a wan smile down at her, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you don't remember how it happened and I can't hold that against you forever. I forgive you, Hermione. Now that this is behind us, we can move forward with our lives," He said, reaching down to squeeze her hand. "I love you."

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and she whispered, "I couldn't go through with it..." watching as his expression turned from relieved happiness to shock and anger. And then unconsciousness pulled her down into inky darkness.

December 10, 1998

Draco sat in the garden, ignoring the biting cold on his face. It was worth it to escape all of the women in the house. They were always twittering about, stringing up mistletoe all over the bloody manor. He had yet to fall into that trap, taking note of where it was hung and avoiding those places all together.

Bloody women. He could have done without all of the Holly Jolly Christmas shite. He was in no mood to celebrate. He was seriously considering apparating back to London, spending Christmas in his flat with his mates and a few bottles of firewhiskey when footsteps approached. He looked up from his spot on the stone bench to find Astoria prancing towards him.

Daphne had been in his year at school, but Astoria was a bit younger. She still attended Hogwarts, to the best of his knowledge, and he could only assume she was home for the Christmas holidays. "Hello, Draco." she said, moving to stand in front of him, her cheeks pinked from the cold.

"Astoria," he nodded, wondering what she wanted with him. She had shown little to no interest in him since he'd arrived. Daphne however had been talking his fucking ear off, one of the reasons he was now freezing his arse off in the garden.

Astoria studied him, her green eyes twinkling above her rosy cheeks. She had a long cloak pulled around her slender frame and she shivered slightly. "It's very cold out here. Why are you avoiding the warmth of the house to sit alone, in these bitter temperatures?"

Draco shrugged. "Too much hustle and bustle. I prefer the quiet, being left alone, you know." He said pointedly, smirking at her.

She smiled coyly back at him. "Well, I won't bother you. I just came out to hang this," she said, removing a bundle of mistletoe from beneath her cloak. Draco eyed it warily as she advanced. "I think I've found the perfect spot, you see."

Draco frowned as she stepped closer, reaching above his head to fasten it to the archway beneath which he was sitting, giving him a rather up close and personal view of her cleavage as her cloak fell open. "Oops." She grinned, looking down at him as he averted his eyes.

"There. Perfect." She announced, not moving from where she stood between his legs. "Don't you think we ought to try it out?"

Draco hesitated, thinking of Granger, "Aren't you worried about the nargles?" He asked, remembering their fifth year when Looney Lovegood had handed out fliers warning of the hidden perils of mistletoe.

Astoria's brows pulled together, "Nar-whats?"

Draco shook his head, shoving all thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. She wasn't his and she was never going to be. She was dating Weasley. She was a mudblood and he was a Malfoy and it would simply never work. Astoria on the other hand, came from one of the purest bloodlines in wizarding history. She was gorgeous, and here she stood before him, oh so willing. "Fuck it," he said, grabbing her arm and jerking her down onto his lap. He kissed her deeply, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She turned, straddling him as she hiked her skirts up, grinding against the bulge in his pants as she brought their mouths back together.

"Stori! Astoria!" Her mother called from somewhere far off. "Supper's getting cold, love. Did you find Draco?"

Astoria pulled back grinning and winked at him. "Yes, Mother! Coming!" She said, reaching down to undo his pants, allowing him to spring free.

"What are you doing," he asked, taken by suprise.

"Well, you heard her. We have to be quick. Supper's getting cold, luv." And with that, she reached beneath her skirts, pulled her knickers aside and slammed down onto him. "Fuuuck," he hissed out as she bounced, her breasts jiggling in his face. She increased the rythym, slamming herself down over him until he was close to bursting. "I've taken a contraceptive potion," Astoria breathed, "Come." And he did as he felt her quicken against him, biting her lips as small moans escaped her. She stood quickly, adjusted her skirt and pulled the cloak tightly against herself.

"Let's go have dinner, shall we?" She gave a devilish grin, and turned for the house, leaving him stunned into silence.

December 25, 1998

Christmas was a lonely affair for Hermione. Her friends, of course, were celebrating at the Burrow. Hermione hadn't been invited along, and she wouldn't have bothered to go even if she had. Ron was furious with her for keeping the baby. He claimed to be able to forgive her for cheating, but told her she was going too far, expecting him to take part in raising her bastard child.

That had in turn infuriated Hermione, and she told him she didn't want him around her child any way, with his terrible attitude. Their row had been loud enough that security had escorted him from her hospital room and Dr. Astrid had scolded her for putting herself under so much stress. They hadn't spoken since.

She had been released the morning after she had backed out of having the abortion. Dr. Astrid had given her a box of prenatal potions, telling her to remember to take one per day. The following weeks had consisted of working as usual, occasionally being sick to her stomach and stuffing her face with copious amounts of sweets.

Christmas morning had dawned and she felt a wave of depression as she brewed a pot of tea. She hadn't even bothered with a tree. She saw no point. An owl had arrived from Harry and Ginny, wishing her a Happy Christmas. She had opened the package to find an assortment of sweets, including Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties. She had eaten 11 Chocolate Frogs for breakfast, ignoring the nagging warning in her head that she didn't need to gain an excessive amount of weight. She had an appointment with Doctor Astrid at the end of January for a check-up and weigh in, and she wanted to stay in the proper realm of weight gain for a healthy pregnancy.

Her parents had called to wish her a Happy Christmas and she had thought, for a moment, of telling them that she was... pregnant, but she had quickly reconsidered. They would either be thrilled or disappointed. Either was unnecessary, as of yet, because she hadn't decided whether she was keeping the baby or putting it up for adoption. The thought clouded her mind, and she glanced over to the small sonogram picture hanging on the refrigerator.

The thought was weighing heavily on her and she hated having the task of making such a huge, life altering decision all on her own. Her entire life, she had relied on her friends. They had helped each other through any number of situations for years and now, here she was, on Christmas morning, alone, fat and depressed. Meanwhile, they were sharing a cheerful Christmas dinner.

Simply for something to do, she pulled out her mother's old collection of scrapbooking supplies and began making Christmas cards. She made one each for Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Dean. She made one for Andromeda and baby Teddy. She made one each for Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. She reluctantly made one for Ron. And finally, as an after thought, she made one for Malfoy. The Christmas Spirit must have gotten to her at last, that or the hormones. She figured he at least, was one person who could use some Christmas cheer as much as she, with his father being in Azkaban. That had to be hard, especially around the Holidays.

She waved her wand over them, making the words flash and the pictures move. Then she tucked them into envelopes, scrawled names across them, and sent her owl off to deliver them.

She made herself a large mug of hot chocolate and settled down, nestling into the plush cushions of the couch with a blanket and a book.

December 26, 1998

A battered and beaten looking owl arrived, pecking at Draco's bedroom window, the morning after Christmas. He disentangled himself from Astoria's sleeping form and crossed over to open the latch, letting the owl in to rest. "You look rough," he told the bird, who hooted disdainfully. Draco removed the envelope from his leg and gestured over to a plate of toast the house elves must have brought up while he slept. "Help yourself," he muttered.

The owl fluttered over to peck gratefully at the bread as Draco ripped open the letter. Upon opening it, he realised that it wasn't a letter, but a Christmas card. He looked it over, pausing when he noticed the signature. Granger had sent him a Christmas card... why? Maybe his spell hadn't worked as well as he had thought. Were she and Weasley together? And if they were, why was she sending him a card on Christmas. She never had before. If his spell hadn't held, maybe they had split up...

"Draco," Astoria whined. "I'm cold. Come back to bed."

He sighed, tossing the card onto the dresser to analyze later.

March 2, 1999

Hermione frowned, staring down at the crumpled up Christmas card she held. Ron had sent his back the day after Christmas, wadded up, with a note that said, 'A card doesn't fix this.' She had teared up, but quickly dashed them away, not wanting to go into a full out crying jag, which she was liable to do. She cried a lot lately. She kept the card, tucked away in a kitchen drawer and she had taken to getting it out and looking at it, almost daily. No, a card definitely wouldn't fix things between them. She knew that they were over. She only wished that they could still be friends. Ron had always been her friend. It hurt that he wasn't there for her during this time, though she understood why. She had made an awful mistake. He wasn't soon to forgive her. She looked down at her protruding belly. She poked it gently, "This is all your fault, you know." An answering nudge landed against her hand.

A knock at the door startled her. She crossed over to it quickly, peeking out of the small peephole and sighing. She swung the door forward and Ginny rushed inside, a large bundle in her arms. "Okay, so, I know you still haven't decided, BUT they were on sale, and I simply had to, Hermione. Wait 'til you see them!"

"Ginny, do you know how long it's going to take me to get rid of all this stuff when I give the baby up?" She motioned to her sitting room, which was overflowing with baby supplies that Ginny always insisted 'were on sale' or argued 'you can totally use these burp clothes for dish rags if you don't keep the baby.' She hadn't even had an argument when she had dropped off the baby swing, other than 'it's soooo cute, 'Mione.'

"Well, even more incentive to keep her." Ginny grinned, beginning to unwrap the parcel she had brought.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We don't know if the baby is a girl, Ginny. And if he's a boy, I doubt he wants to spend the next three years wearing pink, which is exactly how long he'll be stuck in it if you keep buying baby clothes!"

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione. Your main excuse was that you couldn't afford a baby. Well, I'm helping. And I'll be the best damn aunt you have ever seen if you keep her." Ginny grinned, spreading out the clothes across the couch for Hermione to examine them.

"Ginny, the baby stage is only a fraction of my worries. What about when he starts school? I won't be able to afford tuition for him to go to Hogwarts. I want him to have everything a child could ever wish for and I can't give him that." Hermione argued. She would never admit how sad the thought of handing her little bean over to someone else made her feel. But she couldn't be selfish.

"You have eleven years to save for tuition, and for Godric's sake, Hermione, you are 19 years old. You'll find a man and settle down. You talk like you're middle aged. You'll be promoted at the Ministry any time now, with your work ethic, and you'll get a pay raise. You can do this."

"No man is going to want to settle down with me when I can't tell them who the father of my child is. 'Oh, cute baby.' 'Thanks, I got drunk and apparently lost my virginity before I was Obliviated, so I don't know who his dad is.' They would run for the hills, and you know it." Hermione said, walking over to the counter to grab a tray of biscuits. She popped one in her mouth and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe don't lead with that." Ginny teased, holding up a tiny dragon onesie. "Tell me this isn't precious?"

"Of course it is, Ginny. But an adorable onesie isn't going to make my mind up."

She pursed her lips. "Perhaps not. But maybe 12 adorable onesies could sway you?" She dumped out a sack of multicolored baby shirts, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It would be nice, keeping her baby, raising him... But she still wasn't convinced she could do it. Her parents were coming for a visit tomorrow and she was finally going to tell them. Her nerves were shot, but she couldn't keep it from them forever, not when she was due in three months.

"Did Ron have a nice birthday party?" Hermione asked, trying to act blase and failing miserably.

Ginny scowled at her, "I would say he can't stay mad forever, but he seems especially stubborn of late."

"I can't fault him for it, Ginny. I got pregnant while we were dating after all."

Ginny shook her head, "Yes, but you were drunk and can't remember it! You could have been raped for all the information we have. He was going to forgive you if you had... you know, gone through with the procedure. Why can't he forgive you now? He's a git."

"Yes, well. If it had been the opposite and he had gotten some witch pregnant while we were dating, I might be acting similarly. I can't be upset with him." Hermione said, running her hands over the tiny baby clothes littered over the couch.

"Do you realise there are only 89 days left until June and you're still stuck in the decision making process. What if she comes early? You don't have a nursery ready, or any names picked out..."

"Ginerva Weasley, if you don't stop pressuring me I will hex you." Hermione snapped.

"Whoa, hormones," Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I also brought these," she said, tossing a small package into Hermione's lap. She tore the paper off, revealing a box of Cauldron Cakes.

She raised and eyebrow, smirking back at her friend. "Are you trying to bribe me with sweets?"

Ginny shrugged. "Only if it's working."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe talking to my parents will help me make a decision. Is Molly still, er, cross with me?"

Ginny chewed her lip dejectedly. "A bit, but she's mad at Ron, too. She knows that it was his fault as much as yours."

Hermione nibbled at a Cauldron Cake, her hand absentmindedly stroking her swollen belly. She had thought that life had been complicated during the war, but honestly, it might be even more complicated now. At least then, she had known the right thing to do. The choice had been very black or white. This choice was decidedly more difficult. All of her choices were grey.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I just have to say that the enthusiasm that I've received over this story is amazing. I'm so appreciative of all you guys! Your reviews make my day!

9\. "Small Bump" -Ed Sheeran

June 5, 1999

Hermione's parents reactions had been nothing more or less than what she had imagined them to be. Her father was disappointed, though supportive. Her mother was upset that Hermione couldn't give her the name of the father, but never the less, excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother. They had both urged her to keep the baby, and upon further reflection, she had decided that that had really been the only choice for her all along.

It would have destroyed her to hand her baby off to a stranger, trusting that they would do a better job at raising him than she would. She had never even been able to do that with group assignments in school. How could she possibly do it with a baby? Her baby.

Hermione glanced over at her alarm clock. She had woken early, and had continued to laze about in bed, waiting for the shrill sound that indicated that it was time to get moving and start her day. It was a Saturday, and usually she would sleep in, but today was a day that had been marked on her calender from the moment she had decided that she was keeping the baby. Ginny was throwing her a baby shower.

Hermione was exceedingly nervous, because she would have to face her friends for the first time since realising that she was pregnant. The only two people she had seen regulary during her pregnancy had been Harry and Ginny. She didn't know who Ginny had invited to the shower, but she doubted she would be merciful enough for it to be just the two of them.

The alarm clock blared and she quickly snatched up her wand, flicking it to silence the jarring noise. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, her enormous belly making it difficult to stand without help. It was the fifth of June, her due date. The little bean in her stomach stretched, and suddenly she had a pressing need for the toilet. He was running out of space, his movements becoming jerky beneath the tightly stretched skin of her stomach.

"You'll be out of there soon, and you'll have lots of space." Hermione murmured, rubbing her belly gently. "And you are set on clothes until you go off to school, thanks to Aunt Ginny."

A knock sounded from downstairs. Hermione frowned, not expecting anyone. She hastily slid on her robe, fastening the tie as she clomped down the stairs. She opened the door to find Ginny standing on the porch. "I knew you wouldn't be ready. I knew it." Ginny said, pushing her way into the house.

"Ginny, the party isn't for another hour!" Hermione protested.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can lay in bed until five minutes before!"

Hermione glared at her, "I was starting to get ready, thank you!"

"Oh. Well, that's... yeah. I'll help you pick something out." Ginny said, grinning now.

"You seem stressed, Gin." Hermione teased.

"Of course I am! I've poured my heart and soul into this shower! I won't have you mucking it up by arriving late to your own party." Ginny said.

"Ginny, have you ever known me to be late for anything?" Hermione asked, puffing as she arrived back at the upstairs landing.

Ginny laughed, "No. But I have also never known you to be breathless from climbing one set of stairs, nor have I ever had to tie your trainers for you until quite recently... So, I thought I'd best not chance it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, opening up her armoire and digging around for anything that still fit her. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and Ginny immediately took them away. "Move out of the way miss, before I lose it." Hermione obliged, stepping back as Ginny rifled through her clothes. Finally she pulled out a deep green sundress, holding the flowing material up in front of her to examine it. "Yes, this will do. I don't think I've ever seen you wear this before, 'Mione."

Hermione shrugged. "It was a gift from Mum. I haven't had an occasion to wear it."

Ginny grinned happily and shoved the dress into her hands. "Well, now you do. Put that on and... maybe try to do something to your hair. I'm going to make some tea while I wait." And with that, she disappeared out of the doorway, leaving Hermione alone to dress.

She slid off her robe and gown, kicking them aside and pulled the green dress over her head. It was a bit snug in the chest area, but otherwise fit quite nicely. A glance in the mirror told her that Ginny was on to something with her hair. It was a wreck. She brushed through it quickly, only succeeding in making it bushier. With the aide of her wand, she had it looking somewhat more presentable after about ten minutes of trying different spells.

She hurried down stairs, thinking that it would only be a matter of minutes before Ginny came looking for her. She was seated at the table, a cup of tea steaming in front of her as she looked over Hermione's latest ultrasound pictures, depicting a shaded little figure flopping about in a sea of black. "I can't believe these things aren't better quality. I want to see her little face exactly as it is. Not dark and distorted." Ginny complained.

"We'll see him soon enough, Gin." Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"We'll see her soon enough, you mean." Ginny said, picking up her cup and taking a sip as she beamed at Hermione. "By the way, when are we going to finish the nursery? We're quickly running out of time here."

Hermione sighed. "Doctor Astrid said it's rare that first time mothers deliver on or before their due date. She said it's most likely that I could go a week over, maybe more. My maternity leave starts Monday, so I still have plenty of time."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Mum had each of us exactly on our due dates. Let's get it finished tonight, after the shower, just in case." She looked up at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, alright. But if I pass out in the corner, leave me be. I'm always tired, now. He's draining my energy."

Hermione heard Ginny muttered what sounded like, 'she' under her breath and smiled. Her friend was convinced it was a girl, where as she thought quite the opposite.

"Shall we get going then? Are you ready?" Ginny asked, this time loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, steeling herself to face whatever awaited her at the Burrow. "As I'll ever be."

"Oh, don't be so bloody gloomy. You're going to have a fantastic time." Ginny grinned, stepping into the floo and tossing her powder, heading off to the Burrow.

Hermione lay her hand over her stomach and rubbed it soothingly. "Here we go, I suppose." She followed behind Ginny, stepping out into the unrecognisable sitting room of the Burrow. She glanced around in awe. All of the furniture had been removed, tables had been set up, one ladened with food, the other with gifts. There was pink everywhere. Pink and purple and white and silver and gold. Nothing blue in the bunch. Hermione shook her head at her friend's stubborness, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Everything was beautiful.

"Hermione, dear." Molly moved forward, tears glittering in her crinkly, blue eyes. "You look absolutely lovely." She pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheeks. "I am sorry for not reaching out to you sooner." She said as she held her. "I love you, Hermione. I consider you one of my own children. And I was upset. With you and with Ron. But it's a blessing in disguise isn't it? You're bringing a precious life into the world and that's what's important now. You and Ron... well, you'll work something out. You've been friends for too long not to."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face when she pulled back. "Oh, Merlin," Molly exclaimed, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Hermione shrugged, shaking her head. "It's n-not you, M-molly. It's the hor-m-mones." Hermione laughed and Molly joined in quickly.

"Everyone is out in the garden. I figured we could play some games first, before we eat, hm?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed, allowing herself to be led out of the door, to where a crowd of people had gathered to wait.

Hermione's eyes widened in suprise. There were way too many people here. She immediately clammed up, anxiety gripping her as she stepped out in front of the throng of people. There was Ginny (grinning maniacally), Luna Lovegood, Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle, Angelina Johnson (who was dating George), Her mother (which shocked her immensely, but when she thought about it, she had been dropping hints for weeks that she was coming), Auntie Muriel (Hermione internally cringed), Andromeda Tonks (sporting Teddy on her hip who was rocking a mop of purple locks), and Neville Longbottom's grandmother. Hermione wondered vaguely if Ginny had been drunk when she put together the guest list, but more likely she had been scraping for any one who might accept the invitation.

"So, which one has impregnated you? I don't know how many more you can fit in this house, Molly, honestly." Muriel said, her nose in the air.

"Erm..." Hermione said, uncomfortably.

"Muriel, Hermione is a familly friend. She's not having a Weasley baby." Molly sighed, exasperated.

"Well, what in the bloody hell am I doing here?" She demanded and Ginny cringed. "Enjoy the gift, dear, though I must say, if I had known, I wouldn't have bothered." And she turned, apparating on the spot.

Ginny scowled and Molly pressed her fists against her plump hips. "Well, I say good riddance!"

Hermione stood, unsure of how to proceed, but was saved by Ginny yelling, "Who wants to play some games? I'm going to smoke you all!"

Hermione grimaced. She wasn't really in the mood for games. Her stomach was cramping, the baby demanding to be fed.

"Uh, Gin? Molly? Would it be okay if we ate before we start the games? I'm starving and little guy isn't taking it very well." Hermione said, rubbing her belly to ease the ache.

"Of course, Hermione. Yes, I think that would be better any way." Molly smiled, leading the troops into the house.

Hermione's mother joined her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you, darling. Your father sends his love. How have you been? You don't call enough, you know that, don't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again. "It's good to see you, too, Mum,"

she said with a grin.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'll fix you a plate. You sit down and put your feet up. What do you want?"

Hermione deliberated as they walked. Her eyes caught sight of the pink cake in the center of the table and her mouth watered. "The cake."

"Okay, I'll get you a slice. What else?"

"No, not a slice, the cake. That's it. Just the cake," Hermione said, lowering herself onto the couch.

Ginny looked at her in alarm. "Hermione... You can't possibly eat the the whole cake..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I can and I will. Don't tell me how to live my life, Ginevra!"

Her friend's alarmed expression turned into amusement. "I'll bring you two slices and if you want more, I'll happily oblige. Do you want anything else besides cake? Maybe some actual food, like-"

"No," Hermione said, quickly. "Just the cake."

Ginny smirked and turned around to head over to the table of food.

Hermione's mum sat down on her left and Luna joined them, sitting down on Hermione's other side, smiling serenely. "Hello, Hermione. Congratulations."

"Oh. Thank you, Luna." Hermione said, giving the girl a small smile. She hadn't seen her in months and she had missed her friend.

"May I?" The blonde asked, outstretching her hand tentatively.

"Sure, yeah." Hermione said. She wasn't the first person to ask. Strangers on the street had taken to stopping her and trying to touch her stomach. It was unnerving at first, but she had quickly grown used to it. People just loved babies. Even inutero.

Luna pressed her hand gently against her belly and Hermione felt the little bean moving, adjusting his position. It was a strange feeling, alien, even now that she had been experiencing it for several months.

"How strange," Luna mused.

"Mm.." Hermione murmured in agreement, wondering where Ginny was with her cake.

"She's due today?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed, wincing as another hunger pang hit her. "Yes, but she may very well be a he. Ginny is incorrigible."

"What am I?" Ginny asked, appearing with an overladen plate of cake.

"The best friend in the entire world," Hermione said, reaching up to take the plate of cake from her. She shoved a bite into her mouth and moaned. "Omagaw, i's so good."

Ginny shot her a look that clearly showed how thoroughly repulsed she was. "If this baby weighs less than 25 lbs, I'll be suprised." She and Mrs. Granger laughed together at that.

The front door opened and George burst in. He stopped in his tracks, "Oh, is this still going on?" He asked, feigning suprise.

"George, you know full well. We told you no less than seven times just this morning alone!" Ginny exclaimed.

George winked at Angelina and crossed over to Hermione. "Well, it's unfair that you banish the males from all this fun." He pressed a hand against her belly and was rewarded with a sound kick. "Ah, would you look at that! My godson knows who I am!"

Hermione blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it. She's my goddaughter. You back off."

"I'll do no such thing. 'Mione, you know I would be better suited for parenthood than Ginny. I'm fun," he said emphasising the word and looking pointedly at his sister.

"Um..."

"Don't let him get to you Hermione. He would use her in all kinds of whacky pranks. She would probably be his new test subject for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"How dare you suggest-... Well, actually that's not a half bad idea. We could have an entire baby section." His eyes glazed over as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Nope! No. Absolutely not. Ginny. It's Ginny." Hermione said, quickly, clutching her stomach as another cramp hit her. She stuffed another bit of cake in her mouth, wondering why food wasn't helping, when it usually worked like a charm. She scooted herself up, perching on the edge of the couch as she tried to get comfortable.

"Oi! That is utter rubbish. I say we put it to a vote." George said, indignantly.

Hermione was just about to protest that her child's well being was not being decided upon by a democracy, but a sudden gush from between her thighs silenced her thoughts.

"What... What is that?" George asked, horrified as his shoes were splattered.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. "I think... I think my water just broke!"

There was a slight pause and then suddenly, everyone was moving. Her mother gripped her arm, a look of barely reigned in excitement glowing from her features. Molly came to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hermione." She murmured, seeing her mortified expression. "It's perfectly natural."

George looked a bit green, but he hadn't run for the hills screaming... yet.

"I- He can't come now! I haven't finished his nursery! What if I don't have everything I need? I thought I had at least a week! Doctor Astrid said new mothers go a week over, not on their due date exactly." Hermione rushed out, becoming light headed as her breathing became sharp and fast. Another cramp hit her and another gush of water came trickling down her legs.

"Breathe, 'Mione. We need to get to St. Mungo's and we can worry about the rest later," her mother said, and Ginny rushed on, "I can finish her nursey. If you're missing anything you need, we'll get it. Don't panic."

Easier said than done, Hermione thought. She wasn't the one about to push a human out of her. Hermione tried to calm her breathing, George was suddenly at her side. He grabbed her hand. "Squeeze if you need to, I can take it."

Another cramp and Hermione found herself following his advice as she rode it out.

He removed his hand as soon as her grip eased and shook it. "Okay, yeah. Didn't hurt a bit. Let's get you to Mungo's. I want to meet my godson."

"George!" Ginny snapped, grabbing Hermione's other hand. "C'mon, up you get."

Hermione complied and allowed them to lead her waddling frame over to the floo. They stopped in front of it, deliberating. "Think we can both fit?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.

"No." Hermione wailed, biting her lip against another cramp, trying not to register the splatter against her feet and the floor.

"Mum!" Ginny asked, her eyes unsure, "What do we do?"

"Apparate her there. I'll lift the wards for a moment." Molly said. "We'll follow right behind you, through the floo."

George nodded, looping his arm through Hermione's, as Ginny did the same on her other side. "Angie, see you in a minute, luv." George said, grinning over his shoulder, before they popped into darkness, and back into existence just in front of the shop front disguise of St. Mungo's front entrance.

They lugged her in, and were met by a very flustered nurse in reception. "Labor and Delivery," Ginny said quickly and the nurse nodded, grabbing up some paperwork and leading the way. They were about halfway there when George stopped. "What are we doing? Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, flicking his wand as her. She was leviated off of her feet and they hurried along as a much quicker pace now.

Doctor Astrid met them as soon as they stepped into her department. "Miss Granger, right on time." She smiled, and motioned them into a close-by room.

Hermione groaned in response.

"Not ready," she murmured.

"Too late to worry about that now," Doctor Astrid said. "Are you daddy?" She asked, turning to George.

"Only to my girlfriend," he grinned, earning a stern look from the doctor.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," Doctor Astrid said as a nurse bustled in with some supplies.

"But, I'm the godfather." He protested firmly.

"No, he's not!" Ginny said, shoving him towards the door.

George relented, letting himself be propelled out of the door as Doctor Astrid and the nurse helped Hermione into the bed. "Fine. But you had better fetch me as soon as he's born! I call dibs on him first!"

Ginny slammed the door in his face.

Doctor Astrid pulled Hermione's feet up into stirrups, reaching a gloved hand between her thighs as Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. "Oh, wow. You're already dilated to about a 6. This should progress quickly. Would you like a numbing potion?"

"Yesss," Hermione growled out, through gritted teeth. Another sharp pain hit and she cried out, "Fuuuuck me, son of a bitch- ughhh-"

"Oh, well. Who knew you had such colorful language?" Doctor Astrid blushed, grinning down at her. "Millie, grab a numbing potion for Miss Granger."

The nurse walked out, just as Mrs. Granger rushed in. "I'm here, love." She crooned, smoothing Hermione's hair back from her face. "Mummy's here."

Draco sat on the patio of his Amsterdam home with his mother. They were having tea in silence, just enjoying the breeze. Or at least that's what Draco thought they were doing. "I cannot believe that 19 years ago I gave birth to perfection."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mother. I thought we had agreed not to discuss my birthday?"

"I'm only saying. Your father and I never wanted any other children because of you."

Draco gave a humorless chuckle. "Well, thank you for that sentiment."

"I meant, we never wanted another child, because you were so perfect. The most beautiful, well behaved child that any parent could want. We were afraid that any other children could never measure up to you."

Draco frowned, mildly touched, and unsure of what to say. He didn't have to say anything as it turns out, because his mother filled the silence for him.

"And yet, now you are grown. Still handsome, moderately well behaved, and stubborn as the day is long. You have been courting Astoria for six months now. Her schooling is finished and you are well on your way to owning your own business." Draco had been working for several months now on opening up an Apothecary. Potions had always been his favorite subject and he was quite excellent at them. "When are you going to propose to the poor girl, Draco?"

Draco, who had just taken a sip of his tea, choked, coughing profusely until Narcissa was forced to summon the liquid out of his windpipe. "Propose? Mother! I don't even know if I like the woman enough to... That's preposterous."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my son married and happy. I want grandchildren, for Salazar's sake!"

Draco paled at the thought. Children had never appealed to him. They were sticky, codependant little monsters that did nothing but scream and poop. He grimaced.

"Just think about it, hm? A Christmas proposal would be quite lovely, don't you think? 12 months since you began courting. Oooh, and you could have the wedding the following Christmas in the snow. Can't you just see it, Draco?"

He could. It just made him sick at the stomach to think about. "I suppose, I could consider it..."

"That's all I ask," Narcissa smiled at him warmly.


	12. Chapter 10

10\. "Isn't She Lovely" -Stevie Wonder

"PUSH!"

Hermione groaned, straining with all her might, her face scrunched up in concentration. Ginny squeezed her hand reassuringly and her mother smoothed her hair back, murmuring encouragments in her ear.

"ONCE MORE... PUSH!"

Hermione did as she was bid and she felt a sudden relief of pressure and heard a frail little cry.

Doctor Astrid held up the baby, covered in mucous and blood, and still somehow utterly beautiful. Hermione felt a tear streak down her cheek, the first of many, and the doctor called out, "It's a girl!"

"Yes!" Ginny hissed, and Hermione looked up to see that her friend was crying, too.

The nurse was busy with the baby, weighing and measuring and cleaning her up. "Hermione, I'm so proud of you. You did so well." Mrs. Granger murmured through her tears.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother before turning to the nurse to ask, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, honey. I'm almost done. Just taking her vitals." She finished scribbling on the chart she held, setting it aside and wrapping the baby in a pink recieving blanket before gently placing her in Hermione's waiting arms. "3.765 kg, 21 inches long."

She had never seen such perfection. A thick mess of matted brown curls covered her head, Hermione ran her fingers over them tentatively. The baby stirred, shoving her tiny fist into her mouth and letting out a small whimper. Thick, dark lashes fluttered across her cheeks as her eyes opened, revealing silvery orbs that fixed so intently on Hermione's that it sent new tears streaking down her already salty cheeks. "You are so perfect, Kaida," she murmured, brushing her fingers over her plump little cheek.

"Kaida?" Her mother asked, quietly beside her.

"I found it in one of the baby books. Do you like it?" Hermione asked, worried that she had made a poor choice.

"I love it," Her mother assured her, at the same time Ginny said, "It's perfect. Just like her," leaning over to get a better look at her. She touched her little button nose and Kaida's eyes fluttered open again. "Wow, look at those eyes. They're gorgeous."

Hermione nodded, fixated on them. "Must get them from her dad..."

Her mother frowned, but Ginny smiled, "They're like two moons..."

A vague memory floated to the surface of her mind, toying with her before disappearing completely. "Two moons. Yes."

"I'd better go and tell the others she's here," Ginny grinned. "I'll be back," she said, dashing out of the room.

Hermione snuggled Kaida closer to her chest, amazed at the amount of love that had suddenly been ushered into her heart. She couldn't begin to fathom how she loved this tiny person more than anyone or anything else in the world already. How she was wrapped around her tiny finger so entirely in a matter of seconds.

"It's a feeling unlike any other isn't it? Going from just being a woman, to being a mother." Her mother whispered, settling beside her on the bed as she reached out to stroke the baby's soft curls.

"It's intimidating." Hermione admitted.

"I have no doubt that you will excel at this, just as you have at everything else you've ever put your mind to, honey." She kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I had better go phone your dad. He'll need to catch a plane."

The door creaked open and George forced his way past Ginny and Angelina, beating them both to her beside. He thrust his hands out immediately, "Let me see him." Mrs. Granger slipped out behind them.

"Her." Hermione corrected, laughing at his eagerness. "Kaida," she said, reluctantly handing her over to him.

"She's lighter than a bowtruckle." George said, and Hermione rolled her eyes at his exaggeration.

"I'd say she's a bit heavier than that."

"A niffler, then." George said, still studying the infant's sleeping face. "She sure is cute. Must have a gorgeous dad."

Hermione snorted, too used to George's antics to take offense.

"Okay, George. Hand her over." Ginny demanded. "I want to cuddle my goddaughter."

"Hermione, you're not seriously considering naming Ginny godmother are you?" George asked, handing the baby off to Ginny with long final glance at Kaida.

"Well, yes," Hermione said, feeling a bit awkward at being put on the spot, "Ginny is the closest thing I have to a sister. Harry, the closest thing I have to a brother. Naturally, they're my first choice as godparents."

George looked highly put out. Ginny tore her eyes away from the baby long enough to look up and meet Hermione's eyes. "They're on their way. Harry and Ron."

Hermione bit her lip. "Ron's coming?"

"I was suprised, too, to be honest." Ginny said.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Angelina said, smiling at her. "She really is beautiful. We have to get going. George left Seamus in charge of the shop to crash your baby shower, and I have doubts about whether or not it's still standing."

Hermione smiled at her, "Okay. Thank you both for coming."

"I think you ought to reconsider the whole godfather thing, honestly Hermione. Just sleep on it, ya know? A kid could never have too many godparents." He grinned at her.

Doctor Astrid, who had been all but forgotten as she stood in the corner, marking and scribbling and arranging papers spoke, "You'll need to decide quickly. I have all of your paper work set up here. Fill it out when you feel up to it. I'll be back to check on you in just a little bit."

Hermione nodded in answer and watched as the doctor exited the room, followed by a dejected looking George and a highly amused Angelina. Mrs. Weasley and Luna came in after them. "Sorry, dear, they would only allow 3 in at a time and George just wouldn't hear of anyone going before him. Give her up, Ginny, it's my turn."

"Aw, Mum, I just got her," Ginny complained.

Mrs. Weasley shot her a stern look and Ginny reluctantly handed her over.

"Oh, my! She's precious," Molly said, tears immediately falling from her eyes, dotting the pink blanket. "Look at me blubbering. But it's just so much to take in. I've watched you grow from a child into a brilliant, independent young woman."

Her sobs shook her and Kaida stirred, watching her intently with her light, intelligent eyes. "Merlin, what pretty eyes you have... What have you decided to call her, Hermione?"

"Kaida." Hermione said, and Mrs. Weasley nodded appreciatively.

"That's absolutely lovely. Kaida, sweet little dragon."

Hermione was nearly asleep, when the door creaked open. Kaida stirred gently and then settled back into the crook of her arm. She had just finished a bottle and dozed off, her belly full and warm. Hermione turned tired eyes on the door and wasn't entirely suprised to find Ron standing there. He was the only one who had yet to be in to see her.

She had assumed everyone had gone home. It was late after all. She wasn't sure of the exact time, but the sky was inky black. She had insisted her mom stay at her house, ignoring her protests that she could sleep comfortably in the hard guest chair in the corner of the room.

Her stomach clenched as Ron stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. She didn't want a row with Ron to spoil this day for her. "Hello, 'Mione." He said, slowly making his way over to her bed.

"Hi." She said, warily.

He stood awkwardly, crossing his arms over his chest and then uncrossing them and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Motherhood suits you. You look beautiful..."

That caught her offguard. "Erm, thank you, Ron."

"Yeah. So, this is Kyra?"

"Kaida," Hermione corrected. "Kaida Sage Granger."

"That's... pretty." Ron said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he took a step closer to get a better look at the sleeping babe in her arms. Hermione watched as his eyes moistened, wishing there was something she could say that would take away the pain she had caused him.

"Ron-" She started, but he shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. For the way I've acted for the past seven months. I needed time you know, and I think you understood that, to process everything. I always thought, I mean I had hoped, that one day, I'd be looking at you like this, but you would be holding my baby." He held his hand up as she started to interupt him. "I was upset. When you told me you were keeping the baby, all of my dreams for us were thrown out the window. It hurt, but I've processed it. I understand why you kept her. I understand why you're keeping her now, instead of giving her up for adoption. She's perfect, 'Mione, truly. And even though I don't think there will ever be hope of us rekindling a romantic relationship, I want us to be friends. Like we used to be. I want to be in your life. And Kaida's. As like, Uncle Ron, or something. I'm sorry, Hermione, for everything."

"I'm the one who's sorry," Hermione whispered through her tears. "I did this to us. I ruined us." She had been holding on to a tiny strand of hope, throughout her pregnancy, that maybe, just maybe Ron could forgive her and move past her mistake. That they could pick up where they left off and the three of them could have a life... But he'd snipped that hope like the string of a kite and her inner blockades against all emotion she'd fixed so firmly in place during her pregnancy, were suddenly crashing down.

"Maybe this was the universe's way of telling us that it wasn't meant to be. Not in the way we were trying to force it. Maybe we were always meant to be friends, 'Mione. I love you. I want to be your friend again. Do you want that?"

"Yes." She whispered, unable to muster much more. Her tears fell fast and thick, but silent.

Ron sat down on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sniffled into his chest and her pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but eventually her tears dried up and with one last parting look, Ron left, and she and Kaida were alone.

"You and me against the world, little dragon." She whispered to the sleeping babe, feeling the full weight that she now carried settle onto her shoulders.

December 25, 1999

Draco was nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms on the pants of his suit. He had only been back at Malfoy manor for two weeks and it was starting to wear on him already. He hated it, but Astoria had refused to stay at his apartment, or 'crash pad' as she referred to it. Theo was rather relieved. He hated her with a passion. She was terrible to him, even Draco had to admit.

Draco patted his pocket, double checking that the ring his mother had picked out was still there. It was. He checked his watch. Dammit, they were late. She took bloody three hours to get ready, curling her hair and painting on makeup and deliberating on outfit after outfit.

He cast a quick Sonorus charm on his throat. "Astoria!" Draco shouted, using every once ounce of his patience to keep his temper under control. "We're late. Get your arse down here."

She apparated in front of him. "Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm ready," she snapped, fastening a necklace around her slim, pale throat.

"Finally." He smirked, turning and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to tell me I look pretty?" Astoria asked, sounding wounded.

"You look pretty." Draco said, monotone. Truthfully, he had grown quite bored with this relationship. It was only with his mother's encouragement to continue the Malfoy line with such pure blood lineage that he had relented to her request.

"You're an arse tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm an arse every night, why should tonight be any different?" He snapped.

"I don't know... I just thought tonight might be... special." She said, and he spun around to face her, studying her closely. It was in that moment, that he knew she was in on his plan. His mother must have told her, or told her mother who had told her. Either way, the cat was out of the bag.

He glared at her. "If you already know, why are we going through the motions?"

She shrugged. "To make me happy."

"Not something I care very much about," he said coldly.

"To make our mothers happy then," Astoria amended, hurt flashing through her eyes.

"Right... Well, let's get going then." He said, striding out of the house. They couldn't apparate until they were past the main gate.

"Can I see the ring?" She asked, catching up with him quickly and looping her arm through his.

"No."

"Aw, Draco, don't be such a sour puss." She whined. "I'll be a fantastic Mrs. Malfoy." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He bit his lip against his snarky retort. He didn't want to be a complete dick to his future bride. It wasn't her fault after all. She had no idea of the true reason for his sour mood. Even after all this time, Hermione Granger was still plaguing his thoughts. She was like a fucking disease, invading him, ensnaring him and he couldn't get rid of her.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Astoria's head. "I'm sorry. Let's make this a good night, shall we?"


	13. Part Two

PART TWO


	14. Chapter 11

11\. "With Arms Wide Open" -Creed

May 2, 2000

Hermione tucked the stray curl back behind her ear, before bending to place the flower wreath she held against the headstone before her.

"Fower? Fower?"

Hermione smiled despite her tears, turning to face to toddler who was jerking on her robes. "Yes, flower." Hermione said, bending to scoop her up. She had begun walking only a few weeks prior and Hermione had wept tears of joy (and sadness) for three days straight.

"Pitty."

"Yes, they are pretty. Though not nearly as pretty as you, sweet girl." Hermione crooned, tapping her on the nose. "Are you ready to go see Gramma Weasley?"

"Gamma!" Kaida said, her grey eyes dancing with delight as she clapped her chubby hands together gleefully. Hermione smoothed down her daughter's curls, which rivaled her own when it came to unruliness. "You have a new cousin." Hermione explained, "We're going to meet her."

She gave a parting glance to Fred's headstone, just as she had Remus' and Tonks' before his. Today marked two years since the war had ended. Two years had passed and so much had changed, and yet it still felt like yesterday.

She walked through the many rows of headstones, Kaida tucked to her chest, her head resting against her neck. The outing was ill timed. Kaida usually napped around this time, and she was a real bear when she didn't get in her power nap. Hermione planted a kiss amongst her soft curls.

"Granger?" A voice startled her from her thoughts and she turned in the direction from which it had come. She was shocked to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she greeted. "It's been a while. I trust you're well?" Hermione looked from him to the sour faced witch at his side and back again.

"Fine, yes, fine." He said, his eyes a bit disgruntled, she thought, or was it the sunlight playing tricks on her. "I see you and Weasley have been busy. I didn't know they could reproduce without passing on that clashing red hair."

Hermione felt her face grow hot, and she readjusted her hold on Kaida. She cleared her throat, "Not that it is any of your business, Malfoy, but Ron and I are not together and Kaida is not his child. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to St. Mungos. My friend has just had a baby."

Draco's eye brows pulled together in confusion and then something like understanding lit his features and he dropped his witch's arm to block Hermione's path as she tried to walk away. She looked at him incredulously, a few choice insults popping to her lips, but freezing when she remembered the impressionable child she cradled.

"She definitely got your hair, didn't she?" Draco smirked. "So, who is the unfortunate fellow who snatched you up Granger?"

Hermione made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. "I'm not married or seeing any one. Godric, what is it with these personal questions? It's not as if you've ever paid me any mind, other than to hurl an insult my way occasionally." Kaida lifted her head from her chest, her sleepy eyes drifting up to meet Draco's and his mouth dropped open. He quickly snapped it back shut, but continued staring at the baby. He ran a hand through his blond locks and tore his eyes away, looking back up to meet Hermione's.

"She's... She's a cute little thing, isn't she?" He paused, glancing down at the baby again and Hermione regarded him warily, curiously. "Can I- Can I hold her?"

"What?" Hermione asked, not having expected that at all. "Um, sorry, but we really are in a hurry. It was lovely running into you and..." Hermione paused, realising her hadn't introduced her to the woman he was with. Not that she would have expected anything more from him. She was a mudblood after all.

"Oh, right. Hermione, this is Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded at the other woman, unable to keep a frown from clouding her face. Hearing her name roll from his tongue so freely made her pause. It sounded natural, though he had never called her that before. It was always Granger or Mudblood in school. The other woman continued to regard her coolly.

"Um, yes, well it was lovely to meet you, Astoria. We had better go. Say 'good-bye,' Kaida."

"Bye-Bye," the girl said, her silver eyes still trained on Draco as she waved a chubby hand before shoving her thumb in her mouth.

Draco waved back at her and Hermione turned and walked away quickly. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to find Malfoy staring after them as they departed. She shook off the chills that shimmered up her spine and picked up the pace. She was late. She had promised Molly she would be there by now. But she had quickly learned, after giving birth to Kaida, that being on time wasn't really her thing anymore. It was definitely harder now than it used to be.

Hermione stroked her fingers through her daughters curls as she hurried up the sidewalk to find a good place to apparate. "Sweet girl," she murmured, as her baby's eyelids fluttered closed. "Sleep, baby."

Draco stood dumb founded as Astoria placed flowers on her cousins grave. He hadn't wanted to come with her in the first place, but Merlin, now he was glad he had. Running into Granger had been an unexpected treat, turned suddenly sour by the child she held in her arms. He had assumed her to be Weasley's and when Hermione had negated that fact, it had suprised him. But not nearly as much as when the child had looked up at him and he had found himself staring into silver-blue eyes that so matched his own, he could just as well have been looking into a mirror.

His heart had lurched and he had never felt such emotion course through him. He had a child. A child that he couldn't claim without admitting to what he had done. Granger would never let him near her after that confession.

And his mother would never forgive him. He was set to marry Astoria in 6 months time. Narcissa had been over the moon excited as she twittered over every nauseating detail. He chewed his lip.

Astoria waved a well manicured hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Are we going or what?" The witch snapped. Their relationship had done nothing but deteriorate since their engagement, and had it not been for the pressure from both of their families, he felt sure that neither of them would be going through with this charade of a wedding.

"Keep your hands out of my face, or I'll hex them off." He sneered, turning and striding away from her. Her shorter legs made it hard for her to match his stride and she nearly had to run to keep up.

"We have to meet with your mum," Astoria panted as he stopped at the crossing.

Draco smirked at her. "You go. You know I care nothing for the details of this insipid event."

"Draco, we need to present ourselves as a united front-"

"Then, present us that way, Astoria. I'm not going, and that's final."

"But-"

Draco didn't wait to hear what she had to say, because he apparated, not wanting to hear a word else from her. He paced in front of the manor, not bothering to enter through the gate, as he had no intention of staying at home.

He didn't want to show up at the hospital. That would be taking things too far. He had no clue where Granger lived. He growled, kicking the metal gate and instantly regretted it. His toe throbbed and he seethed. He turned on the spot and apparated once more, this time arriving just outside of his Apothecary. He burst through the door, startling his young intern behind the counter, who was under the impression that he would be out for the day. If he couldn't see Granger again just yet, he at least had to keep his mind occupied.

That was easier said than done, because every few moments, his thoughts strayed back to the baby in Granger's arms. He had no proof that she was his, other than the eyes. He wondered what Hermione had thought when she realised the baby wasn't Ron's. He hadn't gotten the impression that she slept around a lot, so it must have been a shock to them both. He chewed the end of his quill nervously, as he let his mind drift, thoughts of the baby (Kaida, had she called her?) and her mother swimming through his mind. This was a lot to process on a Tuesday morning, and he found himself wanting to pour a large fire whiskey, despite the early hour.

Hermione's heels clacked as she made her way slowly down the long marble hallway of the maternity ward, trying not to jostle the sleeping babe in her arms. She approached the large round desk in the center of the lobby. "Dr. Astrid, how are you?" Hermione asked, smiling at the grey haired witch who had been flicking through a stack of paper work. She looked up suprised and returned Hermione's smile warmly.

"Hello, Hermione. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here for a visit. My friend just had a baby. Could you point me in the right direction? Fleur Weasley?"

"Ah," Dr. Astrid said, grimacing slightly. "She's a tempermental one, isn't she? Room 203."

Hermione smiled knowingly at the woman, winking. "Thanks, Doctor." Before she headed off in the right direction. She knocked quietly, and the door swung forth, revealing the crowded room. Apparently the rules had become a bit less rigid since Kaida had been born, or perhaps this was part of what the doctor had meant about Fleur being 'tempermental'. Hermione gave a soft chuckle as Molly dragged her inside, peeling Kaida from her arms and cuddling her sleeping form to her bosom.

"Mum!" Ginny scolded in hushed tones, rushing over. "I said I wanted her first!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and crossed over to where Fleur lay, looking every bit as perfect as normal, the only thing out of the ordinary were the slightly dark rings under her bright eyes, but they only seemed to enhance her beautiful face. She cradled a tiny bundle against her breast as Bill leaned against the bedside, stroking her hair. "Aw, goodness! She is perfect." Hermione crooned, upon her first view of the newborn's precious face.

"Would you like to 'old 'er?" Fleur asked, smiling up at her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes wet as the baby was placed into her waiting arms. She missed Kaida being so small and snuggly and her heart melted as the baby nuzzled against her chest, clasping a tiny hand around her finger.

"What have you named her?" Hermione asked, her eyes still taking in every portion of the tiny face.

"Victoire." Bill said, quietly. "In honor of this date. In honor of the victory against Voldemort."

Hermione looked up in suprise. "That's lovely. A strong name for a perfect little girl."

The infant began to squirm in her arms and Hermione passed her back over to Fleur, who picked up the bottle from the table beside her.

"Hermione, dear, what kept you? We thought you would have been here twenty minutes ago?" Molly asked, brushing a hand over Kaida's messy curls, as she met Hermione's gaze.

"I lingered for a few minutes too long, fussing over the flowers..." Hermione said, swallowing the knot in her throat, her eyes drifting to meet George's, who was standing in the far corner of the room, his eyes very obviously wet. "And then, I ran into Malfoy."

Harry and Ron who had been conversing in hushed tones, turned to her in alarm. Arthur Weasley halted his conversation with the Delacours to turn his attention to her as well.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, at the same time as Ron said, "Slimy git!" Ginny narrowed her eyes and asked, "He didn't try to harm Kaida...?"

Hermione's eyes widened in suprise, and she held her hands up to halt any further questions or comments. "Merlin's beard, you'd think he was a bloody dragon. We talked, like normal people for Godric's sake."

"Malfoy, normal?" Ron scoffed, "Right."

Hermione frowned and shrugged. "I was suprised, too, honestly."

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked, his expression one of repressed disbelief.

"Well," Hermione thought back, intending to ignore the jabs at Ron, and realising that they had made up a good chunk of the conversation. "He introduced me to his girlfriend, er, fiance," Hermione corrected, remembering the ring she had caught a glimpse of on Astoria's finger. "And we talked a little about Kaida..."

"Malfoy stood and conversated with you about a baby? A mudblood baby?" Ron scoffed, and Hermione's face pinched as she tried to hold in her temper.

"Ronald Bilius!" Molly exaulted in suprise.

"If you ever use that word to describe my child again, I will hex you into oblivion." Hermione snapped, her glare piercing into his ocean blue eyes.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, 'Mione, honest I didn't. Kaida, she's perfect, truly. I just don't believe Malfoy would ever like your child. No offense."

"Some taken," Hermione scoffed. "And actually, Malfoy seemed quite taken with her. He even asked to hold her, but we were already late."

Ron and Harry exchanged incredulous looks.

Hermione was growing more angry by the minute, and was struggling to control her temper in lieu of the two sleeping babies. She squeezed her hands into fists at her sides, and took the empty chair beside Molly.

"Aw, Hermione, don't be cross. We're just suprised because it's Malfoy." Ron said, crossing over and laying a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged him off.

He tried again. "She's the cutest baby in the world, honest," he said, earning a deathly glare from Fleur that he didn't catch, "She could turn the worst death eater into mush just by looking at them."

Hermione huffed, slightly appeased and turned her attention to Ginny. "When's the next match, Gin?"

"Next Saturday, the 13th." She grinned. "We're going to kick Irish arse!"

"Ginerva Weasley, you watch your language! There are babies present." Molly scolded quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They're both sleeping, Mum!"

"I don't care. Don't make me take you across my knee. You're not too big for a spanking." Molly said, her hands still smoothing through Kaida's curls.

Harry's face grew red and Ginny suppressed a grin. Hermione nearly gagged, and had to stop herself from looking directly at Molly. Oh, they were incorrigible.

"You're right, Mum." Ginny said, her grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Sorry."

Kaida stirred and turned her blue-grey eyes on Ginny, her face lighting up. "Nee-Nee!" She cried, throwing her arms out. Ginny scooped her up and snuggled her close as Kaida threw her arms around her neck. The small girl leaned back, her eyes growing wide. "Fowers." She said, pointing to Hermione and smiling.

"You put out flowers with Mama? Oh, how sweet you are little love. Have you missed Aunt Ginny?"

"NeeNee," the child confirmed with a nod of her head, jostling her curls about.

"You've missed uncle Ron, more haven't you?" Ron said, leaning in to grin at her. She smiled back at him, unconvinced. He showed her something in his palm and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Wonnnn!" Kaida declared, grasping for whatever he held.

"That's cheating, Ron. You can't bribe her into liking you best." Ginny snapped, glaring at him.

"It's worked since she was born, I figure I can keep it up." He chuckled, handing Kaida the lolly he held, and she popped it into her mouth, a string of sugary drool rolling down onto her shirt.

"Ronald Weasley, I hope you'll be taking her when she's high on sugar!" Hermione scolded, though his antics were slightly amusing. She still harbored a slight hope that maybe one day... But she refused to let herself think about the possibilty.

"Can't, sorry." He grinned. "I have a date."

Ginny smacked his arm and he grimaced. "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath, and Hermione counted him lucky that Molly hadn't heard.

Hermione ignored the sympathetic look Ginny shot her way. It wasn't as if she was unaware that Ron had a social life. He had dated several witches since their split and Hermione didn't let it get to her. Their split rested on her shoulders and she had long since accepted the uncomfotable side effects that came with, such as listening to Ron and Harry discuss his various activities with said witches, in order to keep what semblance of a friendship they had repaired intact.

She watched as sticky, green goo ran down Kaida's arm and cringed. Her parents would be having kittens if they knew her daughter's tiny teeth had been exposed to such sugar. And it wasn't the first time. Ron had a habit of bribing her with sweets.

"You're coming for supper tonight, yes?" Molly asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Hermione smiled, "Yes."


	15. Chapter 12

12\. "When the Buzz Wears Off" -Tebey

May 14, 2000

Hermione groaned as her stomach rolled and she rushed to the bathroom to heave up the non-existent contents of her aching belly. She dry heaved until the wave of nausea passed and she sank down, laying her burning face against the cool tile floor.

She heard Kaida begin crying from her nursery and whimpered. She was exhausted. They had both been up all night, unable to sleep for the fever they had both aquired. Hermione cursed, peeling herself up off the floor to go and retrieve her baby. She had owled her pediatrician first thing that morning and was waiting for the return owl with her appointment time.

An hour later, they were sitting at St. Mungo's in a lobby full of other crying children and their tired looking parents. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard Kaida's name called. Her head was throbbing and the nausea had returned in full force. She barely made it into the exam room, before vomiting into the waste paper basket.

"Oh, dear," The nurse said, rubbing her back gently. "The doctor will be right with you, dearie." She murmured, before turning and hurrying back out into the hallway. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs to wait once her stomach had settled, cradling a feverish Kaida to her chest. She had dozed off finally as they had waited in the lobby. Hermione was suprised that her wretching hadn't woken her.

She leaned her head back against the wall, her thoughts blurred as she drifted in and out of consciousness, exhaustion taking over her body. The door opened, startling her into full consciousness.

"Miss Granger. What brings you in today?" Doctor Yang, Kaida's pediatric medi-witch stared down at her, her long dark hair pinned back into a perfect bun.

"We've both come down with something. Fever, nausea, vomiting, sore throat, headache..." She rattled off their symptoms as the doctor nodded.

"There has been a flu outbreak. I've seen about 50 cases in the last week alone."

"In May?" Hermione mused.

Doctor Yang shrugged. "Illnesses can't tell what time of the year it is. They come when they come. I'll call you in some potions and you should be right as rain in a few days."

"A few days?" Hermione gasped. "Is there anything I can do to speed up the healing process? I can't miss that much work..."

Dr. Yang shot her a sympathetic look and shook her head. "Sadly, no. I'll have the prescription sent out. Remind me what apothecary you use again?"

"Mr. Mulpepper's." Hermione said, trying to ignore the rolling of her stomach as the nausea reared its ugly head again.

"Okay, I'll get the owl sent out and it should be ready within the hour."

Hermione nodded and thanked her once more before making her way out of the office. She apparated them both back home, deciding that the hour would be best spent trying to get in a nap while Kaida slept. She awoke as soon as Hermione opened the front door, screaming her head off and pawing at her stuffy nose.

"Shh, baby." Hermione soothed, rocking them in a soothing motion as she swayed on the spot. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep, my little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little dragons. Silver and gold, eggs to hold. All the pretty little dragons." Kaida's cries quieted and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the baby's eyes fluttered closed, but for fear of waking her again, she stood swaying finishing out the lullaby and then starting over.

By the time the hour was up, Hermione thought she might faint on the spot. Her head was swimming and her stomach ached. She had never felt so drained. She apparated them directly in front of the Apothecary and pushed the door open, hopeful that these potions would work some miracle.

A weary looking wizard stood behind the counter, his head against his hand. His snores reached Hermione's ears and she sighed. "Hello, Mr. Mulpepper!" She said loudly, rousing him from his nap.

"What can I help ye with, lass?" He asked, rubbing his eyes beneath the thick lenses of his glasses.

"I'm here to pick up some potions. They'll be under Granger." She said, adjusting Kaida again. Her arms were aching from carrying her for such a long span of time. The older man rummaged around beneath the counter and came up empty handed.

"Haven't gotten anything for Granger." The man said. Hermione groaned in frustration.

"You're quite sure?" She asked, hopeful that he had simply overlooked it.

"Quite. Perhaps your healer owled it in to the wrong Apothecary." He said, laying his head back on his hand and dozing again before she could answer. The way her head was spinning was beginning to affect her balance she realised and she shook it to clear it. She would check the other Apothecaries before she went back to St. Mungos.

After apparating in and checking Slug & Jiggers and The Diagon Dispensary, she relented and headed into Knockturn Alley. She stopped in front of a new storefront, proclaiming itself "Viridi Hydra Apothecary" and frowned. She hadn't see this one before, not that she made a habit of coming into this area much at all. She sighed and pushed open the door. It emitted a little tinkle as it brushed against a bell.

"Welcome to Vir- Granger?"

Hermione cringed. Of all the rotten luck.

"Malfoy. Do you work here?" Hermione asked, approaching the counter as her head spun again, causing her to stumble a little. She gritted her teeth. She had to get it together, she thought as she glanced down at the baby in her arms. She was awake, sucking her thumb, her hot head pressed against Hermione's chest.

"I own the place, Granger. What's wrong with her?" He demanded, stepping out from behind the counter and approaching them. Hermione shot him an incredulous look.

"Flu. You haven't gotten a prescription for me have you? The doctor apparently had it sent to the wrong Apothecary."

"Osgood," He called over his shoulder, "Have you filled any orders for 'Granger'?"

Hermione flinched, his voice making her throbbing head worse.

"Uh, yeah. Sir. Yes, sir. I've got them." The boy said, stumbling out of the back. He made it almost to the counter, when he stumbled and one of the potions crashed to the ground. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly and sighed deeply. Today was just not her day.

"I'm so sorry! Bugger! I- I'll get a replacement right away. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy sighed and waved him away. "Just hurry up."

Hermione opened her eyes to find Malfoy studying her. "What?" She snapped.

"You look like hell." Malfoy said simply, and she scoffed.

"Such flattery."

"I'm serious, Granger. Don't you have any help?" Malfoy demanded, raking a hand through his blond hair. He looked down at Kaida, who had stretched out her chubby arms toward him, leaning as she opened and closed her pudgy fists.

Hermione was unsure of how to react, but Draco smiled, a genuine smile, reaching out tentatively as he arched an eyebrow, silently asking for her permission. She nodded curtly and he took the baby gingerly, cradling her against his chest as she lay her head in the crook of his neck, latching onto his robes with her small fists.

He brushed a hand gently over her curls as Hermione watched, amazed at how gentle he was with her. "You... seem to be very good with babies." Hermione murmured, her head swimming again as she fought to regain control. Her stomach lurched and her vision blurred, before she was sucked into blackness. She thought she might hear someone calling her name, but she was too far gone to answer.

Draco was trying to remain calm, but seeing Granger crumple like a rag doll had very nearly sent him over the edge. He called out her name, shaking her gently with his free hand, before reaching up with tentative fingers to check her pulse. The steady thrumming of her heart against his fingertips was comforting at least. He looked down into the wide grey eyes of the child he held. She looked from him, to Hermione and back again. "Mama seep."

"Right. Yes. Your mother is sleeping." He confirmed, standing and grabbing up the potions on the counter. "Osgood?" He called, annoyed that the younger wizard was taking so long. "Where's that potion?"

"Here! Here, sir!" He said, running out of the back, clutching it tightly against his chest.

"Bag these up. I'm going to have to escort Granger home. It seems she's fainted."

Osgood's eyes widened as he took in the witch's limp body sprawled on the floor. "Salazar's soul, is she alright?"

"Seems to be," Draco said, irritated. "Hurry up." He was extremely thankful to Blaise at this moment for getting him Granger's home address the very day before. His friend had had to sleep his way through several secretary's before he had found one who could give him what he wanted.

Osgood handed Draco the bag of potions and he cradled Kaida tighter against his chest. "Time to take mummy home, hm?" He said, stooping to grasp Hermione's arm before apparating them to her house. They landed pretty awkwardly on the front porch, Draco doing his best not to let Hermione's body thunk to the ground too harshly, while also balancing the baby and the bag of potions.

He muttered a quick "Alohomora," at the door before levitating the unconscious witch and maneuvering her through the doorway. He settled her onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. He put the bag of potions on the kitchen counter and turned his face down to Kaida's once more. "Can I sit you down, little love?"

She kicked her feet in what he took for agreement. He set her right and turned to measure out the correct amount of potion. He forced it down Hermione's throat, hoping she wouldn't choke in her sleep. He then returned and measured out more for Kaida.

He looked around, finding that she had disappeared. "Kaida?" He called out, and a giggle answered him. He couldn't help his smile. "Are we playing a game?"

Another giggle, followed by a small cough. He heard the pitter patter of small feet and started in the direction. He saw her wild curls sticking out from behind a potted plant and stifled a laugh with his palm. Ha, kids were easy.

"Uh oh, where did Kaida go? Is she hiding?" A small giggle. Draco approached quietly, and squatted down, "Boo!" He said, earning a screech, followed by more giggles. He picked her up and she smiled at him, and he smiled at her. And then she wretched down the front of his black dress shirt and he gagged, clasping a hand tightly over his nose and mouth as her little lip quivered and she began to cry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he murmured behind his hand as he hastened back to the kitchen. He sat her down in the sink and frowned. He Scourgified his shirt and then cleaned Kaida up as she wailed, crocodile tears forming and welling over her dark lashes. "Hey, it's okay." He mumured. "You're fine." He grabbed the potion he had measured out and said, "Let's take some of this yummy potion to make your tummy feel better, hm?" He held it out and she leaned her head away, screaming louder.

"Okay, alright. No big deal." He pointed his wand at the potion, tansfiguring it into a lolly. "How about a lolly?" He asked. She eyed him with her suspicious grey eyes. But finally her sweet tooth won out and she snatched the lolly from his outstretched hand, shoving it into her already drooling mouth. He cringed slightly. If it were any one else's child, he would have bailed as soon as the vomit incident had occured. As it were, she was... It felt strange, for him to think the words. His baby.

He picked her up and carried her over to the large armchair in front of the fire, draping a blanket over her as he cuddled her close. This was... nice.

Hermione blinked her eyes several times, trying to figure out what had happened. She was staring up at her sitting room ceiling. The last thing she remembered was standing in the Apothecary, watching Malfoy hold Kaida. Kaida!

She sat up quick as a flash, as her pounding head protested.

"Take it easy, Granger," a low voice said across the dark room. Her head whipped around to face him, ready to demand just what the hell he thought he was doing in her house, but she stopped short when she saw her baby sleeping contentedly, sprawled across his chest.

"Wh-what happened?" Hermione demanded in a whisper.

"You fainted at my shop. I couldn't wake you, so I brought you here. I gave you both your potion and I've been babysitting until you came 'round."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Why on earth would you do something so... nice?"

Draco scoffed. "I'm not the same little shite I was at Hogwarts, Granger. I've changed... some." He smirked.

She frowned, rubbing her head, relieved to find that the nausea hadn't returned at least. "What time is it?" Hermione asked, suddenly frantic. "I haven't sent in an owl to the Ministry. I'll have to let them know I'm not coming in to work tomorrow."

"It's late." Malfoy said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I had gathered that funnily enough. It usually is when it's dark outside."

He was silent as he sat, staring at her as he absentmindedly stroked his long pale fingers through Kaida's curls. "Why did you stay?" Hermione asked, suddenly and his hand stilled.

"You'd prefer I had left her with you unconscious?" Draco asked, arching a blond eyebrow.

"Of course not, but you could have owled someone. You didn't have to stay yourself." She couldn't imagine he had enjoyed himself, looking after a sick baby in her simple house, in her muggle neighborhood. Another thought occured to her, then. "How did we get here?"

"I apparated us." He said and Hermione frowned.

"Not right to the front door I hope?"

"Of course to the bloody front door," he snapped. "You'd rather I had walked a few blocks while carrying you both?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, her fears confirmed. "Draco! This is a muggle neighborhood! You can't just pop into existence on the front porch. People will notice!"

His eyes had widened fractionally and a lazy smirk spread across his face.

"What?" She demanded.

"You called me 'Draco'." He said simply, starting to shrug and then thinking better of it as he looked down at the sleeping girl he cradled.

Had she? She hadn't noticed. It had flowed so swiftly from her tongue, as if she had said it many times before. She shook her head. "Sorry, Malfoy."

"Don't be, Granger. It's nice to hear, actually."

She frowned and regarded him curiously. "Why?"

"I like for my friends to call me by my name."

"We're not friends," she scoffed.

"Aren't we? I wouldn't have done this for just any one, Granger." Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She tried to wrap her head around that and found that she couldn't. "But you hate me..." She said, earning a withering look from him.

"I most certainly do not." He said, his eyes burning with intensity.

This day was getting weirder and weirder. "I think I'm still in some flu induced hallucination."

"Go back to sleep, Granger. You look like you could use it." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now I feel a bit better. The insults are comforting. For a second there I thought maybe you had been Imperius'd."

He chuckled. "Rest easy knowing that I am still a sarcastic arsehole, I'm just not as big of a prick as I used to be."

She arched an eyebrow. "You can lay her down in her bed. You can go home."

He frowned, his hand automatically coming up to cup the back of Kaida's head. "I can stay... just in case she wakes up. You can't continue like this forever, Hermione, you'll burn out, like you did earlier. When was the last time you had a proper sleep?"

She glared at him, annoyed that he was sticking his nose into her business. "What do you know about taking care of a baby? I've been doing it alone for nearly a year, it's not going to kill me to keep it up."

"Nearly a year... When's her birthday?" Draco asked, steering them successfully off topic again.

"June 5th. Why?"

Draco smirked. "That's my birthday. Merlin, she talks a lot to not even be one yet. Is that normal?"

Hermione swelled with pride at the comment. "She's very advanced for her age. Her pediatric medi-witch brags on her often."

Draco chuckled again, "Well, who would have expected it? Ou-Your child being advanced? Merlin, no." He shook with laughter and placed a hand on Kaida's back to keep from jostling her.

She laughed with him, until her head hurt from the pressure. "Honestly, though. You can go home."

"No." Draco said.

"No? Draco, this is my house. I'm asking you to leave." Hermione said, growing frustrated.

"You're both sick and I'm not leaving here until I'm satisfied that you've had a good nights sleep. Then you can go on about your business as usual and I'll go home." He said, his eyes daring her to protest.

She sighed. "You couldn't handle it. What if she vomits again? I'll have to get up anyway-"

"She's already covered me in sick once, and I handled it quite well, thank you." Draco said, looking extremely proud of himself. "And the crying only lasted a minute."

"She usually doesn't cry much, except when she's sick. She's a very happy child."

Draco smirked. "Good to know, but I was talking about me."

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "Right, my mistake."

"I'm telling you, I've got this. Go to sleep." He said, once again.

She bit her lip, unsure about leaving her child in Malfoy's care. But he had taken care of her for the better part of the day without incident, so maybe a few more hours wouldn't hurt? She sighed. "Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Hermione frowned, laying back against the cushions and closing her eyes. Something tugged in her brain, begging to be brought to the surface, but she couldn't fish it out. She drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this update has taken me so long. My laptop croaked after nearly nine years of faithful service. I should be better from here on out. If you're still reading, you're amazing. Thank you all for your enthusiasm and kind words. :)

13\. "Have a Cuppa Tea" -The Kinks

May 15, 2000

His mouth sucked at her throat, her ears, her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, fisting the soft locks as she gasped with pleasure. His lips trailed their way down her body, raising gooseflesh with their soft caress. He wrapped his arms around her, sitting up and bringing her with him so that she was straddling him. Her eyes met his and she gasped.

Her eyes shot open and she could feel her cheeks burn hotly with embarrassment. She sat up slowly, looking around the empty sitting room. She heard clanking from the kitchen and she stood, padding across the floor as she made her way in.

There was kettle boiling on the stove. Draco stood, propped against the countertop; Kaida sat at his feet, banging a wooden spoon against a pot while he watched on in amusement. Neither had noticed her enter. Hermione smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

Kaida banged her spoon against the pot a few more times, looking up to Draco with a grin, waiting for his approval. "Good job," he clapped, smiling at her. It was... weird, seeing him like this. She couldn't remember a time that she had ever seen him smile like that before yesterday. It suited him, enhancing his handsome features. She felt a blush creep over her face again as her mind drifted back to her dream. What had that been about? She had never thought of him in that way before, at least not that vividly. Her only time having sex wasn't even something she could remember, although, obviously it had happened. The proof was sitting on her floor, banging around kitchen utensils. Though if sex was as pleasurable as her dream had hinted at, she was looking forward to experiencing it, er, again. She glanced over Malfoy's features again, his blue grey eyes, his strong jawline, muscular chest... Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she realised the direction her thoughts had taken. Fucks sake.

She shook her head, thankful that it didn't seem to be swimming or aching today. Her stomach felt better as well.

She cleared her throat and they both looked up. Draco's smile changed into his usual smirk as he took in her appearance. She knew her hair must look like a haystack, and her hands fluttered to it, trying to pat it down.

"Mama!" Kaida said, climbing to her feet and rushing over to her on wobbly legs.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked, kissing her forehead and smoothing her curls away from her face.

"I gave her her potion. I haven't fed her. I don't know what babies eat..." Draco said, his voice trailing off at the end as he noticed her grin. "Piss off, Granger. I'm not a child expert, but I tread water. She's fine isn't she? I even changed her nappy."

Hermione looked down and examined what the girl was wearing for the first time. A pink onesie, not buttoned, and a nappy. On backwards. She giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"What is it?" He demanded.

She shook her head, "Nothing," she said, feigning innocence.

"Granger," Malfoy said, stepping towards her as the tea kettle began to whistle. "Tell me what's funny."

She tried to suppress her grin, so that he wouldn't think she was making fun of him, but it slipped halfway through her sentence. "Her nappy is on backwards."

He looked defeated, utterly crestfallen and Hermione felt bad. She shouldn't have told him at all. He had been so unexpectedly, unnecessarily helpful. She was grateful, if a little perplexed.

He was still scowling as he poured their tea. "I owled the Ministry, letting them know you had the flu and wouldn't be in."

"Thank you!" Hermione said, as she took the proffered tea cup. She sat Kaida down and the baby toddled off to play with her pot and spoon again. Hermione sat down at the bar and blew into her steaming mug.

"My mother says a good cup of tea can cure anything. I think she's mad, but what do I know?"

Hermione couldn't take it any more. She had to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, truly. You've been a great help. I just find it odd that you would go to all the trouble. Most people would have dropped us off and left, but you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. You've probably contracted the flu, by the way. And-"

"Granger," he cut her off, "Don't you need to breathe?" She scowled as he continued. "One, I'm not most people, so there's that. Two, it would take more than a little flu to get to Draco Malfoy. And three, I think you quite possibly have the cutest baby on the planet and I'm quite smitten with her."

Hermione smiled at that. "She is rather cute, isn't she?"

"Very. She must take after her father." Draco smirked and Hermione wanted to throw something at him, but she knew he was teasing. There was no hostility in his comment. Godric, Harry and Ginny would never believe her when she told them, much less Ron. "Speaking of her father: who-?"

"Don't you need to get home to your fiance?" Hermione asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

He scowled. "How do you know I'm engaged?"

She arched an eyebrow. "The woman you were with a few weeks ago had a rather large rock on her finger, so I assumed.."

Draco ran his index finger around the brim of his teacup. "If I'm being quite honest, I don't want to marry her."

Hermione frowned as she watched him. "Then why did you propose?"

He heaved a great sigh and looked down to where Kaida was tugging at his robes. He sat his tea cup down on the counter and bent to pick her up. "My mother. She was on and on about me continuing the Malfoy line, and was dead set on Astoria being 'the one'. She picked out the ring, picked out the engagement date, picked out the wedding date. She has pretty much, single handedly planned the wedding. I feel like I'm taking a back seat in my own life."

Hermione chewed her lip. "That sounds awful. You should be able to marry for love. Not that continuing the Malfoy line wouldn't be a good thing. I think you'd make an excellent father," Hermione said, blushing and shaking her head. "I mean, from what I've seen, you've been so good with Kaida."

He smirked, and looked down at the baby with her head resting on his chest, sucking her thumb.

"I really had better go. I'm afraid Osgood and Theo might burn the shop down if I'm not there soon... Unless you need me to stay and help...?"

Hermione shook her head profusely. "No, no. You've done more than enough, really. Thank you," she said, standing and walking around the counter. She stretched out her arms to take Kaida and Draco attempted to hand her over, but the child clung to him.

"No," she said stubbornly, her fat fists wrapped around his neck.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She always came to her. "Kaida, Draco has to go to work now..."

Draco leaned his cheek against the toddler's hair and murmured, "Kaida, go to mummy. I promise I'll come back to see you, pet. If it's okay with your mother, that is." He said, his eyes flickering up to meet Hermione's. She frowned, hesitating for a moment before replying.

"Of course. You'll see Draco again soon, sweet girl. Mama will read you a book, hm?" Hermione coaxed, reaching out to her once more and this time she reluctantly released him, burying her face in her mother's chest.

Draco actually seemed reluctant to leave. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen, looking back before turning and heading for the front door. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts for a moment, before she ran after him, catching him with his hand on the door knob. "The alley." She said, sternly.

"What?"

"The alley," she insisted. "Apparate in the alley. The neighbors are muggles. You'll cause a panic if you keep appearing and disappearing into thin air on my front porch. I'll probably have to do some damage control as it is."

He smirked and opened the door, "You ruin all my fun, Granger."

Draco could smell smoke as he pushed open the door to the apothecary, and he sent silent pleas to Salazar that Osgood hadn't blown up the workroom.

Theo was lounging on a stool behind the counter, his feet propped up like he owned the place. He gave Draco a wicked grin.

"Your betrothed says you never came home last night."

Draco shrugged noncomittally. He hadn't yet told Theo about the baby. Hadn't told anyone about her.

"Well, give me some fucking details," Theo snorted, rocking the stool back onto two legs. Draco's hand itched for his wand. All it would take was a quick reducto and Theo would be sprawled on his annoying arse.

"What the fuck is that smell?" He demanded, stowing his hand in the pocket of his trousers to avoid the temptation.

"The kid overturned the cauldron," Theo said, his eyes rolling up behind his shaggy brown hair.

"For fucks sake, Theo, where were you?"

"I was hungry! I went out for some breakfast! Where were you?"

Draco strode quickly over to the door leading into the back of the shop, making sure that Osgood was well out of earshot before hissing, "I was at Granger's."

Draco thought that Theo's eyes might bug out of his head. "Fu- Granger's? Back track. Explain. Because I thought that ship sailed over a year ago."

"I ran into her a couple of weeks ago. She came into the shop yesterday and fainted. I took her home."

"Bloody hell. I assume it went well, seeing as your," he cleared his throat, "fiance was in here as soon as the doors were unlocked demanding to know where you'd been."

"It wasn't like that..." Draco said, running his hands through his hair, mussing up his blonde locks.

Theo let out a low whistle. "She pissed at you then, for, you know, the memory alteration?"

Draco loosed a low growl. "She doesn't know, Theo, and if you breathe a word-"

"Hey," Theo stopped him, holding his hands up in surrender, "I kept my mouth shut for over a year, mate. I can keep it shut indefinitely."

Draco paused, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Osgood was still preoccupied. "She's got a baby, mate."

"What do you mean she's got a baby?"

"What do you think I mean, Theo? She's got a fucking baby."

"Wow. Weasley's?"

Draco gritted his teeth together, the full weight of the shite storm he had gotten himself into pressing firmly down onto his shoulders at the thought of admitting it aloud to his friend. But if he trusted anyone with the information it was Theo.

"I think she's mine."

Coffee spurted from Theo's mouth and he spluttered a bit before saying, "Come again?"

"I think she's my child, Theo. I- I don't have any proof other than a deep seated feeling in my gut, but-"

"-Mr. Malfoy, we seem to be out of frog spawn..." Osgood said, emerging from the back rooms as he wiped his hands down the apron he wore to protect his robes.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, meeting Theo's shocked stare one last time before clapping a hand down on Osgood's shoulder and steering him back toward the workroom. "Let's see if we can find a bottle you haven't smashed, hm?"

May 20, 2000

"You mean he stayed here? And took care of you and the baby all night?" Ginny asked, her feet swinging as she sat perched on the counter.

Hermione nodded and sipped her tea. "When I came round, I told him to leave, that I had it under control, but he refused. Said I needed sleep or I was going to burn out again. He might have had a point." Hermione conceded.

Ginny's mouth was hanging open. "You're going to catch lacewing flies with your mouth open like that." Hermione said, taking another sip of her tea.

"I just can't believe that Draco Malfoy could hold any amount of compassion for anybody. He was so... vile, when we were at Hogwarts."

Hermione shrugged and Ginny chewed her lip. After a few moments, Ginny asked, "So, was he good with her? I mean she still has ten fingers and ten toes?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, every digit accounted for. He was excellent with her, really... She puked on him." Hermione said, stifling a laugh.

"Ugh, gross. And he didn't run screaming?"

"No. Strange, isn't it? She didn't want him to leave. She refused to come to me! She's never done that Ginny. I nearly cried. Nearly." Hermione said, and Ginny just shook her head in amazement. "Harry is never going to believe me when I tell him," Ginny snorted. "Draco Malfoy, the baby whisperer."

"Do you have to tell Harry everything?" Hermione frowned.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, humor clear on her face. "Why? Is there a reason I shouldn't tell him? Is there more to this story?"

Hermione blushed, "Of course not! I just feel like some of our conversations could stay just between the two of us..."

Ginny considered it, her index finger tapping her chin. "Hm... Nope. I think this one's a sharer."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Kaida was scribbling on parchment in the floor and she paused, seemed to be considering her work before holding it up for Ginny to inspect. "Ooh, how lovely, Kaida. That's an excellent Hippogriff."

Kaida frowned, "Dog."

Ginny grimaced, "Yes, of course it's a dog. I knew that. What a pretty dog, too."

Kaida seemed appeased and returned to her scribbles.

"Mum's invited the two of you for dinner tonight," Ginny said casually.

Hermione frowned and looked up at the clock. It was nearly dinner now. "And you're just now telling me this?"

Ginny shrugged, "I was supposed to mention it two days ago, but I forgot."

"You've been here for over an hour and you've only just said-"

"I forgot again. Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist. It's just dinner with the family. Wear what you have on."

Hermione looked down at her bedraggled state. Her blue tshirt donned a stain that's origin was unclear. It was kind of brownish, so maybe pudding? She shuddered to think of the other likelihood. She also wore old, holey pajama pants with mismatched socks.

"I don't think I will, thanks. Can you watch her so that I can shower and change?"

"Of course," Ginny grinned. "I'll get her dressed."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled back. Ginny loved playing dress up with Kaida, as well she should, seeing as she had supplied most of her wardrobe.

Molly's kitchen was stifling hot and smelled amazing. Hermione was helping to peel and chop carrots with Molly and Ginny while George and Angelina entertained Kaida in the garden. She loved to help the cats chase the gnomes.

Harry, Ron and Arthur were still at work, though Molly insisted that they would be home any minute. Percy had a date and wouldn't be able to make it. Bill and Fleur were set to arrive soon, as well. Hermione was excited to see baby Victoire again.

"Thank you for having us over, Molly. I've been getting a bit of cabin fever at home, and work has swamped me. I think it's even harder to slug through it all at home than it is at the office."

Molly smiled at her. "Of course, dear. We've missed Kaida so much. Oh, and you too, of course!" She chuckled. "I'm so glad that the both of you are feeling better."

"Yes," Ginny smirked, "So thankful that you're all healed up. No more fainting in apothecaries for you."

Molly gasped, "You fainted at the Apothecary?"

Hermione shot a glare at Ginny. "It was nothing really. I was just dehydrated from the flu. But I'm fine now."

"Merlin... Where was Kaida? I hope you didn't apparate in that state." Molly fretted, adding some chopped onions to a simmering kettle on the stove.

"Um..."

"Hello family!" Arthur boomed suddenly from the living room. He stepped from the hearth, dusting off his robes as he made his way into the kitchen. "Oh, dinner smells wonderful, Molly dear." He moved over to kiss her cheek before gliding past to look out the window to where George held up a gnome for Kaida to examine.

"She grows an inch every time she's away for a moment. You're doing a good job with her, Hermione."

Hermione felt herself blush and shrugged. "I have a lot of help. And I had very good examples growing up of what parents should be."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, your parents are lovely."

Hermione smiled, "They are. But they're not the only ones I'm referring to."

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush and he headed out into the garden rather suddenly, wiping at his eyes.

"Aw, Hermione, you've gone and made him cry. He'll probably pull out all the bloody photo albums and want to go through them cover to cover thanks to you and your sodding sentimentality." Ginny complained, chopping a piece of celery with gusto.

"How awful." Hermione teased, "I can't imagine how horrible it must be to look at photographs. Poor you..."

Ginny stuck her tongue out and threw a carrot at her when Mrs. Weasley had her back turned.

Harry and Ron arrived a few moments later, and Molly shooed them all out into the garden to wait on supper to be served.

"Go and get the tables ready," she told Ron, pushing him toward the doorway.

He shook his head as he and the others walked across the yard. "I've only just got home. Don't I deserve a break?"

Harry laughed. "We hardly did anything today. You made about one hundred paper birds..."

"S'not the point," Ron protested.

"Draco Malfoy nursed Hermione back to health after she fainted in his Apothecary shop last week," Ginny blurted out, looking thoroughly pleased with herself and thoroughly relieved to have ridded herself of the secret. Hermione could nearly hear her silent, 'Ah, that's better.' Nearly, because after a breath of a pause, Harry and Ron were both speaking so loud that she couldn't hear herself think if she'd wanted to.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"You fainted, Hermione?"

"The fucking Malfoy? He has an Apothecary?"

"You should have owled me or Ginny, we would have helped you with Kaida."

"Kaida! Where was she? If he was rude to you in front of the baby-"

Hermione held her hands up, "Stop! Enough! I will explain, but I need you to shut it so that I can."

Ron looked less than thrilled, Harry, although definitely suprised, merely waited with a curious expression on his face.

Hermione launched into a recount of the events that had unfolded, holding up a hand any time Ron tried to interupt her. When she was done, even he sat in silence, staring at her in disbelief.

"You're pulling our leg," Ron finally said. "You're lying, right?"

"Of course I'm not lying, Ronald. I couldn't make something like that up even if I tried." Hermione was growing exasperated. Mainly she just wanted to go home.

Kaida was stumbling across the garden to where they were now perched on a few lawn chairs. She was clutching something in her pudgy fist, a look of pure elation on her eyes. George was following along behind, a wide grin stretched across his face while Angelina looked... disgusted, maybe? This couldn't be anything good.

"Mama," Kaida sang, her smile never wavering as she stretched out her tiny fist.

"You have something for me, baby?" Hermione asked.

"Hand," Kaida said, though it didn't sound much like the word, Hermione knew exactly what she wanted. Hesitant because of the looks on George and Angelina's respective faces (Angelina's frown had grown into a terrified grimace) Hermione held her hand out for the toddler, palm up.

Kaida opened her fist and a small, sticky green frog fell into Hermione's hand. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Look at that. You've found a little frog, huh?"

Kaida nodded and reached out to take him back. Hermione allowed it, and looked up questioningly at Angelina. "With the look on your face, I was expecting a snake or something equally as terrible."

Angelina visibly shuddered. "I hate frogs. Yuck. They've always creeped me out."

Ron looked after Kaida, where she was now sitting in the dirt a few feet away, dropping handfuls on the hostage frog. "Now, I want to make sure I have this straight. Draco Malfoy is good with babies?"

George raised his eyebrows. "And how do we know that?"

"Ronald Weasley, where are my tables!" Molly hollered out the door. Just in time, Hermione thought.

"Dammit," Ron huffed, turning away and waving his wand at the shed a few feet away. Four tables sailed out and lined themselves up across the yard. Hermione took the opportunity to slip away.

She made it a step and a half before George's arm encircled her shoulders, turning her back around toward her friends. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Hermione?"

"Away from this awkward conversation." Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Like hell you are. This is the most interesting thing that's happened in my life in weeks, and that's pathetic. So, you're going to humor me and tell me all about how you came to discover that Draco Malfoy is so talented with the younglings."

Hermione sighed. There was really no point in arguing with George. There was a negative ten percent chance that she might sway him. He was very persistent when he put his mind to something. Which is why she had given in and named him alternate godfather, should, Godric forbid, anything ever happen to Harry and Ginny.

"He carried her home after she fainted in his Apothecary shop-"

"Malfoy owns a shop?"

"And then instead of leaving like any sane person, he stayed to take care of the baby."

"So, only an insane person would be kind enough to stay and take care of the baby while I was under the weather?" Hermione countered.

Ginny shrugged. "No one that values their health would have touched either of you with a ten foot pole last week."

"You're just scared of vomit."

"You're damn right. You name me one person who actually likes to heave their guts up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, no one actually enjoys it, but they aren't as big of a baby about the whole institution as you are."

"George, help me out here." Ginny sighed. George had been watching them argue back and forth and he shrugged.

"Honestly I would have thought he'd have tried to strangle you in your sleep with the way you two hated each other at Hogwarts, but you know, we've all changed. So, who's to say that Draco hasn't changed as well?"

"How poetic. You just didn't want to take my side." Ginny pouted.

"He has a point..." Harry agreed, earning him a sharp look from his girlfriend. "I've never believed that Draco was evil. He made shite choices, but he was trying to protect his family. That's why I testified on his behalf in his trial."

No one spoke for several moments, the only sound was of Kaida scraping a stick across the dirt.

"What'd I miss?" Ron asked, sauntering back up to them and grinning widely.


	17. Chapter 14

14\. "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" -Fall Out Boy

May 20, 2000

"So, when you had me fucking my way through those secretaries, you weren't just looking to get back in Granger's pants, you wanted to find out more about your secret love child?"

"Bit of both."

"You only slept with her the once. What makes you think it's even your kid?" Blaise was perched on the edge of the sofa in the flat. Theo lounged in an armchair a few feet away, his arm slung across his face, blocking out the light as he nursed a hangover.

Draco leaned against the counter, growing more and more frustrated by the moment. He wanted to get into a brawl. Or fuck. He had a lot of frustration he'd like to let out.

"She's got my eyes. The timing would be right..." He shrugged.

"You're not the only bloke in the city with blue eyes, Draco! For fuck's sake. For all you know, the witch was sleeping with half of London."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a huff of air. "Do you have any thing useful to say or are you going to keep spewing shite?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow, studying him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "My advice is forget about Hermione Granger. Forget about this kid. You're engaged, you've just gotten your business up and running well, your life is just starting to come together. And from what I know, Hermione's quickly moving up in the Ministry and doing perfectly fine without you. Don't fuck up both of your lives over this. You didn't want any of this, right? That's why you plucked that night from her memory to begin with."

Draco considered his friend's words, turning them over in his mind. "Theo?"

He groaned in awknowledgement.

"What do you think?"

"I think that firewhiskey tastes a lot better the first time round, and my head hurts entirely too much to form an opinion at the moment."

"Bloody useless git," Draco growled.

"That's mister bloody useless git, to you, you prick."

June 4, 2000

"George Weasley!"

"Hermione, there is a perfectly good explanation here-"

"Oh, please, enlighten me!"

"... Well, give me a minute to think."

"Her party is tomorrow! What- Fix it, now!"

Hermione's stress level had shot through the roof the moment she had stepped through George's front door. She didn't have time for this. She had a hundred errands to run and a cake to bake.

George had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've... tried. I mean I am trying!" he amended at the murderous look Hermione shot his way.

"What have I said, George, a thousand times I've asked you not to experiment on my daughter and now look! Look at what you've done!"

"Me pitty!" Kaida chimed in, patting Hermione's leg with her fat little hand, now tinged a light shade of violet.

Hermione grimaced, turning back to glare daggers at George. "What did you give her?"

"It's a mood changing lolly that's supposed to wear off after a few hours. Obviously, we've still got some bugs to work out-"

"My daughter is purple, George."

"Oi! She was supposed to be back to normal by now! Seamus mixed up this batch, so technically, you have him to blame..."

"I left for work, trusting that my daughter was in good hands-"

"-She is fine! Purple means she's happy!"

"But her birthday is tomorrow," Hermione wailed.

"And she'll be extra festive," George grinned, nudging Hermione's arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, 'Mione, don't be mad. I promise never to give her anything we're working on ever again." Under his breath he added, "If Seamus has touched it."

"I have to take her into muggle London like this. What if her mood changes while we're out? How will I explain why my child is shifting colors like a bloody chameleon?"

George grimaced and sighed. "Can't you just get what you need here, so that no one sees her?"

"I suppose I could.. I really only need a few small things."

"There you are, luv, that's the spirit! Now, if you don't mind, I have a bit of work to do." He said, shooing them toward the door of the shop. "Bye bye, Kaida."

"Bye bye," Kaida grinned up at him, her tiny purple fist clenching around Hermione's robes.

Hermione had barely made it out onto the stoop when he'd slammed the door shut behind her. "Dastardly bastard," she grumbled under her breath.

She hitched Kaida farther up her hip and struck out down the cobblestoned street. There wasn't much of a crowd, thank Merlin, though the odd passerby did stare a few moments longer than what would be considered polite. Hermione didn't really blame them. She would probably stare at them, too. What an odd sight they must be, her with her windswept tumbleweed of a hairstyle and her purple baby in tow. She sighed. Just get what you need, Hermione so that you can get home, she told herself, fixing her eyes on the sidewalk and trudging onward.

Of course, with her eyes on the sidewalk it was hard to watch where she was going.

"Oomf," she gasped as she plowed into someone's back.

"Oi!"

Her cheeks flushed red and she hastily began to apologize as she gave Kaida a once over to ensure she was fine. The babe's lip was poking out into an adorable pout and her color was fading from a bright violet into a more muted blue. "I- I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I beg your pard-"

She looked up, and warm brown eyes were narrowed at her. "Granger?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow, studying the face before her and trying to place it.

"It's Theo. Theodore Nott. You remember, from school, yeah?"

Vague memories returned to her and she nodded. "Of course. Yes, of course. How have you been, Theo?"

"Ah, you know, can't complain. Look at you! You've got a baby... Why does she look like a blueberry?"

Hermione barked out a laugh. "That would be because she was the test subject of a mood changing lolly gone terribly awry."

"Mm, everyone's typical Friday afternoon." Theo grinned.

Hermione shrugged. "Normal isn't really our style."

"I can see that. You know, we might have something at the apothecary that could clear her up."

Hermione hesitated. "It's supposed to wear off..."

"And if it doesn't you can put her in one of those muggle freakshows." Theo winked.

Hermione glanced down at her baby girl, who was now back to a happy violet. "I suppose I shouldn't risk it. It is her birthday tomorrow."

"And who wants to spend their birthday looking like a bloody grape in a party hat, am I right?" Theo grinned.

Hermione gave a hesitant smile, and gestured with her free hand. "Lead the way, then."

Theo turned on the spot and started back in the direction they had been heading before Hermione had bumped into him. She followed along behind him, his long legs leaving her trailing a few paces back. She stopped completely when she realised he was turning down Knockturn Alley.

"Erm, Theo?"

He stopped and turned back, waiting for her to catch up.

She stayed rooted to her spot on the sidewalk. "Which apothecary, exactly?"

"Viridi Hydra." His eyebrow shot up questioningly.

Hermione grimaced. Her... ahem, colorful, dreams hadn't abated and she wasn't sure that she could look Draco Malfoy in the eyes without imagining all the naughty things he had done to her in her head. She could feel her face heating. "You know, I think I'll just wait. It... It should be worn off by tomorrow."

"You really want to risk it? I mean it isn't every day that you turn one. She's going to look back on the photographs one day and think, 'Mum, why in the bloody hell did you leave me looking like a plum?'"

Hermione shook her head.

"If you're worried because your hair looks like a barn owl's made its nest there, you can rest easy knowing that Draco isn't in today and you wouldn't be Osgood's type even if you were the centerfold from Wicked Witch."

Hermione's head snapped up. "My hair doesn't look like- Why would I care what Malfo-" She glared at Theo, ignoring the wolfish grin pasted across his face. She marched past him, down the alley way toward the Viridi Hydra Apothecary. Theo followed, matching pace with her this time, the shite eating grin still firmly planted on his face.

When they reached the shop, Theo stepped around her to pull the door open, letting her pass through before following her in.

A shimmering, dark head of hair was swaying behind the counter. "What do you mean 'you don't know', Oswald? What are we paying you for?"

"Erm, you don't pay me ma'am. I'm an intern..."

"What the bloody hell difference does it make? What you lack in salary, you've certainly made up for in wastefulness." She waved a thick book in front of the poor kid's face as she called out, "A broken case of wolfsbane, three spilled vials of dragon's blood, two boxes of lacewin-"

"-Astoria, what are you doing?" Theo demanded, moving forward and reaching for the book in her hands.

She hastily jerked it out of his reach. "I'm simply making inquiries into why we're losing so much money, though I've pretty well narrowed it down to our intern's incompetence."

Osgood looked as if he might cry and Hermione felt anger bubble up in her chest.

"Why are you poking around in the books anyway? Draco know you're here?" Theo asked, his jaw set in a tight line.

"Draco isn't privy to my every move, Theodore. We'll be married in a few short months, so I'm making it a priority to be more involved in our business."

"More like you want to put a tighter leash on your betrothed," Theo muttered.

Astoria noticed Hermione for the first time then. She straightened and smoothed down her hair before flashing her a megawatt smile. "Can I help you?"

"No," Theo cut in before Hermione had time to so much as open her mouth, "You cannot. I'll be right back with the potion, Granger."

"Granger?" Astoria scoffed, her friendly expression souring. "Oh, it is you. What happened to the child?"

"Bad lolly." Hermione shrugged, wishing that Astoria would turn her piercing eyes elsewhere. You'd think she had stabbed the woman with the way she was eyeing her. Osgood had disappeared into the back after Theo, leaving Hermione to tread water alone.

"Congratulations. On the engagement, I mean. How is your sister, Daphne? I haven't seen her since we left Hogwar-"

"Can we not act as if we're chummy?" Astoria snapped. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. What had she said? "Why are you here, anyway?"

Was she serious? Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Waiting for the potion Theo is fetching, then I'll be on my way."

Astoria didn't reply, just continued to regard her coolly as the minutes ticked by.

Finally Theo appeared through the doorway behind the counter and Hermione was so relieved that she could have kissed him. She settled for kissing the top of Kaida's head instead and stretched out her hand to take the proffered potion from Theo.

"One spoonful every two hours until the symptoms completely resolve. Also, tell the candy connoisseur to add a few drops of rose oil to the next batch. Should fix the problem."

"Thank you, Theo. I mean it, thanks." Hermione beamed at him as she slipped the flask into the pocket of her robes.

"Don't mention it, Granger. Have a good party, kid." Theo said, reaching out to ruffle Kaida's already unruly curls. The toddler leaned away and squealed in protest.

Astoria was still watching them through narrowed eyes and Hermione couldn't slip out of the door fast enough. She hurried back up the alleyway, now dimly lit as night began to fall. "Let's go and get some balloons."

"Loons!" Kaida agreed.

"The Irish have got a killer team this year, mate. I'm telling you, they're a shoo in for the cup."

Draco sloshed the firewhiskey around his tumbler before bringing it to his lips. He polished off the amber liquid and smacked his lips together.

"Dunno, Blaise. The Harpies haven't lost a match yet." He said as he reached for the bottle to pour himself another drink.

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ireland is not going to lose the cup to an all witch team. It's just not going to hap-"

The door banged open and Theo stood in the archway, looking extremely pleased with himself. He had a small cauldron tucked under one arm and a vial clutched in his fist. He held up the latter and smirked. "Give me one of those silky locks, Draco. Time to find out if you're a father. Though I sincerely doubt it. That kid is much too cute to be sired by the likes of you."

"The fuck are you on about?"

"A paternity potion, ya fucking wanker, now give me a strand of hair or I'll yank one out myself." Theo said, sliding the cauldron down onto the kitchen counter. He uncorked the vial in his hand and pinched the small brown stand between his fingers. He removed the top from the cauldron and rubbing his fingers together carefully, he dropped the strand into the brew.

"Now, Draco, or it's all for naught."

Draco exchanged similar looks of disbelief with Blaise, but he stood and separated out a single strand of his hair and plucked it from his scalp. He crossed over to the cauldron and dropped it in.

Theo grinned and the potion immediately began to smoke. Theo pulled a spoon from within his robes and stirred three times clockwise, once counter clockwise, three times clockwise, once counter clockwise. He repeated the process seven times and then stood back. The potion was a silky black. Draco stared into its inky black depth until he grew impatient.

"Well?" He demanded, rounding on Theo.

"It's working. It has to stew."

"Explain." Blaise said sternly, joining them in the kitchen.

Theo dragged one of the stools around backwards and straddled it as he began his story. "So, there I was in Diagon Alley, minding my own business, when someone smashed into me from behind. I spun around ready for a fight and found myself staring at the strangest sight I've ever seen. Granger and a bright purple kid."

He held up his hands already anticipating the interuptions about to spew from Draco and Blaise's open mouths. "Please save all questions until the end." Identical eye rolls spurned his story onward. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the baby was purple. Apparently she was given a prototype of a 'mood changing lolly' and the formula wasn't quite right. So, I offered to whip up a potion to speed up the process in getting her skin back to normal. Once I got her to the shop, it was all too easy to reach out and inconspicuously pluck a loose strand of hair. I sent them on their merry way none the wiser. And now here we are."

"Why are you doing this, Theo?" Blaise asked, spreading his arms before him. "There's no way the kid's his. It was one night. You're just making it harder for him."

Draco scowled. "What are you, my father? I need to know, one way or the other."

Blaise shrugged. "It's just an unecessary headache."

Draco shook his head in exasperation, catching a glimpse of the potion out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take. "Theo, what's gold mean?"

His friend was staring in open mouthed horror at the cauldron.

"Theo!" Draco snapped. "What does gold mean?"

Theo's eyes met his own and his mouth moved, confirming what Draco already knew, what he had known since he had first locked eyes with baby Kaida. "She's your daughter."

"Fuck," Blaise breathed, looking utterly bewildered. "Fuuuck. What are you going to do?"

Draco pushed his hair back off of his forehead, suddenly feeling too warm and constricted smushed between his two friends. "Stop breathing down my neck," he grumbled, elbowing his way out from between them.

"You okay, mate?"

"It's not like I didn't expect it, Theo."

"Right, yeah. But suspecting it and having it confirmed are two different things."

"I said I'm fi-"

"DRACO!" A great pounding started at the door. "Draco Malfoy, I KNOW you're in there!"

Theo grimaced. "I guess I should have given you a head's up. Astoria's been digging around in the books at the shop."

"Of course she has been," Draco grimaced, rolling his silver eyes skyward. "Get rid of the potion." He crossed over to the door and glanced over his shoulder to make sure his friends had complied before he swung it open.

"Must you shout?" Draco snapped, as Astoria pushed past him into the sitting room.

"Astoria. Always a pleasure," Blaise said, accentuating his words with a roll of his dark eyes.

She ignored him and rounded on Draco. "What do you think you're doing? We have to be at dinner in 5 minutes and you aren't even dressed! Unless you intended to wear that..." Astoria pulled a face, showing just exactly how she felt about that idea.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Draco! With my parents. We talked about this the day before yesterday!" She sighed and threw her hands into the air, clearly exasperated with him. "They want to discuss your birthday party."

"I'm too bloody old for a birthday party."

"I disagree, mate. Let's get one of them muggle cakes with the naked lady inside."

"Theo, if you don't shut up-"

"It's too late to argue, Draco, The Leaky Cauldron has been rented for the night. No refund. And all of our family and friends have been invited," Astoria pouted.

Her attractiveness was made even more prominent when she pouted, but Draco was in no mood to awknowledge the fact. "Broken them all out of Azkaban have you?"

Astoria gasped. "You know I don't like to talk about the war! The people closest to us will be there. You will show up and plaster a smile on that handsome face of yours and you will not try to weasel your way out of it. Got it?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Astoria beamed. "Thank you, love. I'll let my parents know we're not going to make it tonight. I'll see you at home, yes?"

She was out the door before he had even opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm fucking offended." Theo snapped, his forehead crinkling as his eyebrows knit together.

"For Salazar's sake, what now?" Blaise sighed.

"I wasn't invited to the party! Were you?"

Blaise seemed to consider for a moment before shaking his head, "No, actually, now that you mention it."

"Well? Aren't we part of the sacred circle of your closest family and friends, Draco?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and spread his hands in front of him. "You honestly think I had any say over the guest list? Or anything else for that matter?"

"Remind me again why you're marrying her? I mean aside from that delectable arse." Blaise chuckled.

"Piss off."


	18. Chapter 15

15\. "Better Dig Two" -The Band Perry

June 5, 2000

"My parents should be here soon." Hermione breathed as she piped the finishing touches of icing onto the cake. She brushed her hair back out of her face and stood back to admire her work.

"It looks great, Hermione! Kaida is going to love it!" Ginny exclaimed. Her fire red hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and she still donned her Quidditch robes.

"We both had better hurry if we want showers." Hermione said, dumping the mixing bowls and utensils into the sink. She would have to clean up later.

"What are you trying to say? I smell?"

"Your words, not mine... But yes." They both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, you may have a point. I'll see you at The Leaky. Need me to bring anything?"

"Other than my child, no."

"Oh, yes, there's that." Ginny grinned and winked as she disappeared into the fireplace.

Hermione gave a torn glance to the sink piled high with dishes before tearing herself away and heading upstairs for a shower. She would regret not doing those later tonight when she would have to choose again between finishing them up or focusing on the pile of work she had brought home for the weekend. She would never admit it aloud to anyone, but sometimes she found herself missing the war. Not the whole Voldemort of it all, just... being involved in something worthwhile. Studying and working through stacks of books with a purpose, where as now, she was stuck in a tiny office sorting and stacking papers that were utterly boring and of nearly no consequence to anything.

She sighed as she let the hot water work on the tense muscles of her neck. This party was adding an extra layer of stress to her already heaping plate. She was thankful that it was almost behind her. Growing up, all she could remember about her birthdays was how much fun she had had and how yummy the cakes were. Now she realized exactly how much work went into these things and she wondered how she'd never noticed her parents struggling with venues or decorations.

"Hermione!"

Her mom's muffled voice startled her out of her thoughts and she hastily shut the water off. "Coming!" She called as she wrapped a towel around herself and flew to the wardrobe to pull out her 'Ginny approved' outfit. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel when she descended the stairs.

"Mum!" She cried, flinging herself into the woman's waiting arms. "I've missed you."

"Oh, we've missed you, too, love." Jean said, kissing her forehead and wiping hastily at her eyes.

"We sure have." Robert said, enveloping them both in his crushing embrace.

"Can't...breathe...Dad."

Her father chuckled, and released them. "Where's my girl?"

"She's with Harry and Ginny. They're going to meet us there."

"Well, let's get a move on then. Do you need help bringing anything to the car?"

"Er," Hermione hesitated, "Actually, I think I'll meet you guys there. Can you take the presents?"

"Of course, love." Jean nodded, while her father looked... What was that look? Almost, disappointed.

She didn't have time to think much on it as they all loaded presents into the trunk of the car and Jean climbed carefully into the passenger seat, holding the cake gingerly on her lap.

"See you in a few minutes." Hermione said, pushing the door shut and watching as they pulled carefully out of the drive.

She waited until they'd turned at the end of the street before walking around to the alley way beside her house and apparating, popping into existence in a deserted alley just up the street from the back entrance to The Leaky Cauldron.

The street was busy. She got several strange looks as she hurried along, trying to spot Ginny's red hair. They were supposed to meet here, a few minutes early to get everything set up.

"'Mione!"

She whipped her head around looking for the source and spotted Ron, waving from just beside the doorway, an amused expression on his flushed face. She hurried over, dodging muggles as she went.

"Hi, Ron. Seen Ginny?"

"Nope, haven't. You, uh, trying out a new fashion thing?"

Hermione's brows knit together and she stopped scanning the sidewalk long enough to examine her outfit. It was nothing too wild. A black blouse with red flowers and dark wash jeans. She didn't look like her usual scruffy self, but she was no where near ready to walk a runway.

"What do you mean?"

Ron reached up the touch his head. "I mean, I'm no expert on feminine style, but I've never seen that look out in public."

He bit back a grin as she reached up and her fingers made contact with the soft fabric of the towel that was still wrapped around her head.

"Shit!" She hissed as she ripped it away from her head. "What do I do? My hair's a wreck and I can't fix it with all these muggles about. Shit!"

"Fix it when we get inside." Ron said simply. "Speaking of muggles, why couldn't we just use the Diagon entrance?"

Hermione sighed as she attempted to drag her fingers through her damp curls. "Because, Ronald, it would be a bit hard for my parents to get their Prius into Diagon Alley."

"What the bloody hell is a Pree-yuss? It sounds worse than one of Hagrid's creatures."

Hermione laughed. "It's a type of car, Ron."

"Well, why can't you just say car?"

"You can, when you're speaking generally. Cars are like broomsticks. There are different makes and models. A Prius would be like a Nimbu-"

"-There they are," Ron said, his eyes trained over her shoulder.

"Mummy!"

Tiny arms wrapped around Hermione's leg.

"Hello, birthday girl! Oh, mummy has missed you." Hermione said, bending to scoop her up and smother her with kisses.

"You've literally only been away from her for a couple of hours."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry, who laughed, then she turned back to face Kaida. "Did you have fun with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

"Nee Nee," Kaida agreed, nodding and pointing.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked.

"My parents," Hermione answered, scanning the darkening street for their car. She couldn't really tell them apart in the nearly non existent light and she sighed.

"Oh, there they are!" Ginny said, pointing a few cars down, across the street.

"Harry, Ron, go and help with with the gifts. Neither of you touch that cake, or so help me-"

"Alright, alright. We won't touch it. Geez, I thought the bossiness would subside as we aged, but it's just gotten worse."

"Look at you using big words." Ginny crooned back at Ron, who scowled and stormed off toward the Prius.

"Let's go ahead inside then, shall we?" Hermione asked. At Ginny's nod of agreement, she moved over and opened the door.

She was bombarded by a wave of chattering voices and the low thrum of music. There shouldn't have been any one there. Hermione had reserved the place for the night.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ginny demanded, and Hermione didn't even have the heart to scold her for the language. Nor did she have the time before she was confronted with another delimma.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Hermione cringed. She knew before she looked that Astoria would be standing before her, hands on her bony hips.

"I'm booked for a party, so I should really be asking you that." She snapped, trying to fight the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of the ice queen.

"Well, you're obviously mistaken, because I reserved it for tonight. I'm throwing a birthday party for my fiancee." She smirked and flicked her hair over her bare shoulder.

"Listen, bitch-"

"Ginny, no. Don't start. Let's just go find Susan and figure out what's going on." Hermione grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her toward the bar, ignoring the burning of Astoria's glare on her back.

"Is she always a ball of sunshine or did I catch her on a good day?" Ginny spat.

"She doesn't like me."

"I gathered as much. Does she have a reason or is she just a Petty Betty?"

"The latter, I suppose."

They reached the bar, and Hermione avoided the looks she got as she stepped up between the barstools to flag down Susan Bones. It took several moments for her to finish up the drinks she was pouring and notice them. She started to smile, but upon taking in their unhappy expressions, the smile faded from her face to be replaced by confusion, and then understanding dawned. She rushed over to them.

"Your party is tonight," Susan breathed, it wasn't a question, more of a despair ridden statement made hoping that someone might contradict her.

"It is." Hermione said calmly.

"I double booked. Oh, fuck me, I'm an idiot."

"No, no, you-" Hermione started.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are!" Hermione held her breath and counted to three, doing her best not to let her anger get the better of her. She hadn't even realised Astoria had followed them over. "I'm trying to have a nice birthday dinner with my soon to be husband and I can't even relax at my own party without riffraff from the streets dragging in. It's ridiculous. I want them out and I'll expect the evening to be comped."

Susan sputtered incredulously, her face turning bright red and Hermione could almost hear the steam coming from Ginny's ears.

"Nice hair, Granger." Chills ran up her spine and she kicked her subconcience. Her body had no right to do that to her. "Crashing my party?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I'd planned to have Kaida's party here, but it seems we've both reserved the-"

"They were just leaving," Astoria cut in. "Weren't you, Hermione?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Nonsense. There's more than enough space for all of us."

"But-"

"Are you seriously so low that you would try to ruin a child's birthday?" Draco snapped.

Astoria glared at him, then at Hermione and Ginny before flipping her hair over her shoulder and storming away.

"Don't worry about it, Bones. I'm paying anyway, not her."

Susan turned to walk back behind the bar, sighing heavily and running a hand through her long chestnut locks as she went.

"What the hell are you doing marrying that cunt?" Ginny asked, her face painted with barely reigned in disgust as she glared at the back of Astoria's shining head.

"The sex is pretty great if I'm being honest, and she was hand picked by my mother."

"That's not creepy at all," Ginny scrunched her nose up.

"Happy birthday, Kaida," Draco said, turning away from Ginny and bending down so that he was eye level with the toddler. "How old are you?"

Kaida grinned and held up one finger.

"One? What a big girl."

She stretched out her arms for him and he took her without hesitation. He spun away from them, and Kaida erupted into shrill giggles. Ginny's jaw dropped open and Hermione kicked her shin.

"Ow," she hissed, "What?"

"Pick your jaw up off the floor." Hermione smirked.

"I know you told me he was good with her, but part of me always thought you were lying."

Hermione scoffed. "Thanks, Gin."

"Who are all these people? Where's Kaida?"

Ron and Harry had arrived, laden down with armloads of presents, her parents hovering just behind them with the cake.

"Erm, apparently there was a mix up. We're sharing The Leaky now."

"What?"

"That's bollocks!"

"Yes, well, bollocks it may be, but we're short on options." Hermione snapped.

"We should have just done it at the Burrow. Mum offered-"

"I don't like imposing on your mum for every little get together, Ron. I'd like to plan and carry out some things for myself. Especially something like Kaida's first birthday. I'm her mum, I should be the one doing all the work."

"Where is Kaida anyway?" Harry asked, adjusting the gifts he still held.

Hermione made to take some of them from him but he shook his head.

"Erm, right over there." She nodded to where Kaida now stood, Draco crouched before her playing peek-a-boo.

"You invited Malfoy?" Ron snapped, incredulously.

"No, I did not invite him. I told you that they double booked us."

"You didn't say that slimy git was with the other party."

"Where should we put these?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione glanced around, looking for an empty table. She spotted one near the back of the room and pointed it out. "That should be fine, I think."

"Who's that, dear?" Her mother asked, moving to stand in the spot Ron had vacated. She was watching Kaida wind through Draco's legs while Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini watched on in amusement.

"He's an old... friend. From school." Hermione said vaguely. If she knew one thing about her mother, it was that she did not forgive easily. If she put the man before her together with the boy that had once caused Hermione to owl out tear stained letters to her, she would never give him a chance. And Hermione supposed they were friends now. That was what mattered.

"Do you see a lot of him? Kaida seems quite taken with hi-"

"No. No! It's nothing like that."

"Hermione, dear! Did you invite all of these people?" Mrs. Weasley asked, stepping out of the floo and dusting off her robes.

Hermione sighed. She was going to have to repeat this story several more times she feared.

"She is right cute, i'nt she?" Blaise said, leaning back to prop on the table behind him.

"Well, thank Merlin for that, eh?" Theo chuckled. "Imagine if she looked like her father."

Draco's head snapped up and he glared daggers at Theo. "Watch what the fuck you say, Theo. There's too many people here for you to be mouthing off."

"I didn't say anything about who her ruddy dad is," Theo argued, "Only that she doesn't look like you-"

"For fuck's sake, Theo."

"Shouldn't you watch your language? You want to be a good role model, right? I mean unless you want to be a second rate dad-"

"Theo, so help me, if you say one more fucking word-"

"Enough, you two." Blaise said lazily, gesturing with his glass of wine. "It's a party. We're supposed to be having fun."

"We were until Draco's baby mama showed up with his bastard child in tow."

"What is your fucking problem, Theo?" Draco snapped, picking Kaida up and allowing her to twirl a strand of his hair around her chubby finger.

"I don't have a problem. I just don't understand what your plan is, mate. Are you going to tell Astoria? Better question: Are you going to tell Granger? What's the goal here. You can't be selfish anymore. It's not all about you. There's a child involved. You have to think about what's best for her."

"I haven't had time to think-"

"You're dicking around. She's going to get confused. Do you want her to start calling you Uncle Draco only to find out later that, suprise, you're her dad."

"Keep your bloody voice down! Why are you doing this now?"

"Should I wait until it's convenient for you? Cause I'm sure it wasn't convenient for Granger to-"

"Shut up, Theo." Blaise said, pushing his friend toward the door. "Let's go take a walk, I think you need some air." When Theo hesitated, he shoved him again. "Now."

Theo hesitated for a few moments more before allowing Blaise to lead him away.

Draco realised he was shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to compose himself.

Kaida touched a sticky palm to his cheek. He met her eyes and she looked worried. "Mad?"

"No," Draco smiled. "No, I'm not mad little love. I just did something really stupid and I don't know how to fix it."

"Kind of your specialty isn't it? Can't seem to recall a time when you weren't doing something stupid."

Malfoy's jaw ticked from the effort it took to reign in his temper. "Weaslette," He gritted out, turning to face the red head and plastering on his trademark smirk. "What do you want?"

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Kaida. Hand her over."

"Hand her over? She's not a sack of potatoes, she's a child." Draco sniffed.

Ginny raised her brows and held out her arms impatiently. Draco sighed and relented. Kaida grinned up at him from Ginny's arms.

"Sweet, sweet girl," Ginny crooned. "Want to go have a look at your birthday cake?"

"Cake?" Kaida squealed, squirming so hard that Ginny was forced to lower her to the floor. Once she was standing on her own two feet, there was no stopping her. She took off at a wobbly run that made Draco want to cover every surface in the pub with bubble wrap.

"Slow down, Kaida." He cautioned, not able to stop himself from following after her, the Weaslette trailing along at his side.

Draco's breath hitched as he watched the toe of Kaida's shoe catch on a loose floor board. She sprawled unceremoniously across the floor, her little lip jutted out and Draco reached her just as the wailing began.

He scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. "Are you hurt, love?" He brushed her hair away from her face, looking her over for any sign of bumps or bruising.

"What happened?" Granger's voice broke through his inner panic and he looked up. He froze like a deer in headlights when he realised that there were over a dozen pairs of eyes trained on him. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself as he passed Kaida over to Hermione.

"She tripped. I- Do you think she's okay?"

Hermione did a quick once over and kissed the top of Kaida's head. "She's fine," Hermione said, "It just startled her is all."

As if to punctuate her statement, Kaida's crying faded into sniffles.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, doing his best to smooth it, along with his facial expression. He should be at the most politely concerned. Nobody else had panicked the way he had, and they had more of a reason. Or at least they thought they had. They needed to continue to think that.

Hermione set Kaida back on her feet and she hurried over to an older couple standing with Molly and Arthur. Draco could only assume that they were Hermione's parents. As if the night needed an extra dose of 'isn't this awkward', he thought. Weasley was glaring at him as he nursed a tumbler of golden liquid. Draco was tempted to flip him off, but he didn't get the chance.

"Thanks for getting to her so quickly." Hermione said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a mess of tangled brown curls from where she had arrived with it wet. It reminded Draco of their early school years and he tried to supress a grin as he recalled the extra large teeth that had completed her adolescent look.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes and smiling slightly.

"I was just admiring your hair. You know, I've lost my wand. Do you think it might have fallen in? I'll never recover it, if that's the case."

"Shut it, Malfoy," She said, punching him lightly on the arm. He knew that there was no force behind the blow, because it was nothing compared to the crack in the face he'd gotten in their third year. "Maybe your wand is up your ars-"

"Hermione!"

She jumped and her face flushed with color. "Dad."

"Who is your friend?"

She hesitated. "Erm, this is Draco. He's a friend from Hogwarts."

Draco felt himself pale under the assessing eyes of Hermione's father. He was quite tall, standing an inch or so higher than Draco himself. He held out his hand and Draco shook it, trying not to flinch away from the vice like grip. "It's good to meet you, Draco. Robert Granger."

"How do you do, sir." Draco said politely.

"Dracooo," Astoria appeared, stumbling slightly and latching onto his arm. She giggled as champagne slopped over the edge of the flute she held, dampening his sleeve. "Oops."

"My fiance, Astoria." Draco said, forcing a barely there smile. "She does enjoy a party."

"Speaking of," she paused to hiccup, "parties, you're missing yours," Astoria whined.

"Let's cut the cake, shall we?" Hermione clapped her hands together, scurrying over to the table where a large cake decorated to look like a unicorn was waiting. She glanced back over her shoulder and met Draco's eyes briefly before hurriedly looking away.

"You're right, sorry dear. Robert, it was a pleasure meeting you." He shook Robert's hand once more. "Weaslette." He nodded to Ginny as he stepped around her, his tipsy betrothed in tow.

A round of 'Happy Birthday' started up behind him and he turned his head just enough to watch Kaida attempt to blow out the candle. It went out on the first try to the toddler's delight, but Draco hadn't missed the slight flick of Granger's wand at just the right moment. Clever witch.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he realised he was being watched. Ginny was staring at him, her green eyes narrowed into accusing slits.


	19. Chapter 16

16\. I Bet My Life- Imagine Dragons

June 6, 2000

Hermione had risen with the dawn. She had washed up the dishes that she had been too exhausted to finish after Kaida's party. She had cleaned the house top to bottom. And then she had started slugging through the mountain of work she had brought home with her. Her vision had started to blur, the ink on the parchment all running together so that the words looked like illegible blobs. She sighed, rubbed her tired eyes and started to read from the top for the 7th time.

A knock at the door ended her misery temporarily. She padded into the foyer and peered through the peep hole. She swung the door wide. "I didn't know you were coming so early! I would have made breakfast."

"Don't be ridiculous, sweet." Jean said, kissing her cheek as she passed.

Her father planted a kiss on her head. "You don't have to do anything special on our account. Is Kaida still sleeping?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"She is. The party wore her out. What's wrong?" Hermione demanded, sensing a charge in the air.

"Nothing is wrong, Hermione, but we would like to talk with you." Robert said.

"I'll... I'll put on a pot of tea." Hermione said, her stomach clenching with anxiety as they all made their way into the kitchen. She hated the 'we need to talk' line. Just spit it out, nice and straight forward.

She started the kettle and sat down at the breakfast bar with her parents.

No one said anything for several loaded seconds and Hermione immediately thought the worst. "Are one of you sick?" She burst out. "Or are you getting a divorce? Oh Godric, you can't get a dicorce. If you divorce then there's no hope for anyone. Especially me-"

"-Easy! Hermione, stop. We're not sick and we're not getting a divorce." Her father chuckled.

"It's good news." Her mother said. "Or, at least we think so."

Hermione looked from one to the other, waiting patiently for them to explain.

"We're moving back!" Her mom squealed.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and then there were happy tears spilling down her cheeks. She flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh, don't cry love."

"I'm- just so- happy-" She sniffled. "I miss you both so much. But what about your practice?"

"We're retiring. We have enough money put back for us to live comfortably. We just can't stand to be so far away from you and Kaida. We want to be here to help you. We want to be able to watch her grow up. We've missed so much in just a year and we can't bear to miss another moment."

Hermione took deep breaths until her sobs subsided shakily into sniffles. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "The house. You'll need the house back. I'll need to start looking for an apartment right away. I wonder if there are any available in Harry and Ginny's building-"

"Of course not, Hermione. This is your house. We gifted it to you. No refunds." Jean said vehemently.

"And we definitely don't want to push you farther away from the real world-"

"Robert!" Jean hissed.

"Well, Jean, it's true. Being a witch is one thing, but letting it totally consume one's life is another. Think of Kaida. What if she's not... What if she doesn't have your abilities, Hermione?"

"She will," Hermione protested, suprised at the sudden turn in the conversation. Her parents had been nothing but supportive ever since her letter had arrived. She couldn't imagine what would have caused her father to step up on this metaphorical soapbox.

"Suppose she doesn't?" Robert asked. Seeing the stubborn set of Hermione's jaw he continued, "Humor me."

Hermione sighed. "Suppose she doesn't then, Dad. What of it?"

"Don't you think it would be a good idea for her to be exposed to a more normal life. How will she feel knowing that she's different?"

"What your father is trying and failing to communicate, Hermione, is- What would it hurt to expose Kaida to a... muggle, is that right? A muggle lifestyle as well as a magical one."

"We live in a muggle neighborhood. We shop for groceries and other supplies in muggle London. I read her muggle bedtime stories. I feel like I'm doing a fair job of subjecting her to both cultures." Hermione said defensively. She was doing the best she could. No one had given her a manual, though she had read every wizarding and muggle baby book alike. It wasn't an exact science, parenting.

"And that's all well and good. But has Kaida ever ridden in a car? Been to the zoo? Are you planning on enrolling her in nursery? Or will you shelter her away until she shows a spark of magic then send her off to boarding school?"

"Where is this coming from?" Hermione demanded, her temper rising.

"I'm only saying, you're not even sure who her father is. There's nothing to say he was a wizard. He could be normal."

Hermione scoffed. "If he had been 'normal' then my memory wouldn't have been wiped. But you're right, Dad. I'll think about nursery. As for cars, I'm far more content with my own weirdo modes of transportation."

"Hermione-" Robert started, an appeasing tone to his voice.

"-I'm done talking about it just now, Dad. We can pick it up another time." The tea kettle began to whistle and Hermione heard a shriek followed by a giggle from the upper floor.

"Would one of you mind fetching her? I don't think she quite has the hang of apparition yet." Hermione said over her shoulder as she moved the pot off of the stove eye. Her parents exchanged a quick glance and her father left the room to retrieve Kaida.

"Hermione..." Jean started, moving to lay a hand on Hermione's arm.

"I'd rather we didn't just now, Mom. Please."

"He doesn't mean any-"

"Mom. Please. Can we just talk about something else? Anything else." Hermione pleaded, pouring tea into their cups.

Her mother sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Of course. Of course, you're right." They sat in silence for a few short moments. "Do you remember our old friends, the Michaelson's?"

Hermione nodded. "I used to play with their son when you all had dinner parties. Oh, what was his name?"

"Patrick," Jean supplied.

"Yes, that's it. Patrick. Why do you ask?"

Her mother cleared her throat. "Well, I've kept in touch with Cynthia and I let her know we were back. She's invited us to dinner this coming Friday at six."

"Us as in...?"

"As in your yourself, your father and I. Do you think you could make that work? I know you stay so busy with your job, but it would be nice for you to get out of the house for a bit, hm?"

Hermione mulled it over, chewing her lip as she stirred her tea. "I'll have to see if anyone is available to keep Kaida..."

"Lovely."

Draco frowned into the potion he was brewing. It was supposed to be a vibrant green, but instead he was left with a toxic smelling liquid that was a light turquoise. "Argh," he groaned, vanishing the contents and running a hand through his already disheveled locks. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes, what?" He snapped, starting once more to gather the ingredients that he needed.

"Hey," Theo said, poking his head around the door. "You busy?"

Draco shrugged, not looking up from where his nimble fingers were carefully slicing a mandrake leaf.

"How was the rest of the party?" Theo asked, moving around to the table beside Draco and heaving himself up onto its surface.

"Fine." Draco said quickly, adding a few lacewing flies to his brew.

"Look mate, I'm sorry for what I said. I'd had too much to drink and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm just worried. For you and for the kid."

" 'S fine, Theo. You know what they say: drunk words, sober thoughts and what not. In any case, you were right. Even if you communicated your opinion like a fucking prick."

Theo grinned a bit. "Well, I learned from the best didn't I?"

"I don't know what you're implying. I'm a gentleman."

Theo snorted. "Yes, and I'm Minister for Magic." He paused, and Draco could tell he was trying to tread lightly in lieu of the previous night's row.

"Spit it out, Theo, whatever it is."

"I just wondered what you had decided."

"I'm going to tell her."

Theo nodded, seemingly appeased. "What about Astoria?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted. He had no idea what would happen when he came clean about the whole situation.

"So, when?" Theo asked as he fiddled with the edge of his robes.

Draco frowned. "I- See that's the hard part. Granger doesn't trust me. Or if she does, then not well enough. I'm just Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her throughout school. The man who might have changed enough for her to trust, but she hasn't had the time to get to know me enough to do so."

"Draco, I see where you're going with this and I just have to say that for the record, I think it's a bad idea. Terrible really."

"I just need time, Theo. She would never forgive the Draco that I am now to her. I would never see my daughter again. But if she knew me better... If I proved to her that I can be good," the word tasted funny as it passed his lips, "Well, she might forgive that version of me. She might allow me to be a part of Kaida's life."

Theo sighed. "It's crazy, but hey. I reckon you've pulled off crazier."

They sat in silence for a while, Draco working on the draught and Theo fiddling around with any thing he could to keep his hands busy.

"Hey," Theo said, "So who does she think is the father any way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean obviously she isn't Weasley's and they aren't together anymore, so I just wonder who Granger thinks is Kaida's dad."

Draco frowned. It had occurred to him, of course, that Hermione probably believed Kaida was someone else's child. He had even tried to ask about it, but she had changed the subject. They must not be in contact, Draco thought, or he would have been at the birthday party.

"Maybe I'll find out."

"You probably should." Theo agreed.

June 9, 2000

Hermione was seriously regretting her decision to attend this dinner. She had rushed home from work, hastily changed out of her robes and into something muggle worthy and combed her hair into a passable bun.

Kaida sat in the floor playing contentedly with a brush and some hair pins. Hermione had realised quickly that most of the toys she bought went untouched in favor of whatever interesting thing Kaida could find laying about the house. "Aunt Ginny will be here soon." Hermione told her. Kaida squealed and clapped her hands. "Nee Nee," She singsonged as she got to her feet and toddled out of the room.

Hermione gave her reflection a quick look and sighed before following Kaida. It was as good as she could pull together in such a short time frame. Kaida was standing on the landing, blocked by the baby gate Hermione had had installed at the top of the stairs as soon as Kaida was able to crawl to prevent tumbles. Hermione shuddered. It gave her chills to think about.

"Hellooo?" Ginny called from the living room. "Where's my favorite niece?"

Hermione scooped Kaida up and apparated into the living room to save time. "Ginny, you can't say things like that now that you have more than one niece." Hermione scolded. Ginny shrugged and grinned as she took Kaida in her arms, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands together. "I can cancel."

Ginny snorted. "You're just trying to get out of it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ginevra, I'm offended. I would never. How do I look?"

Ginny grimaced. "Like you're having dinner with your parents."

"Well, I am." Hermione said defensively.

"Well you don't have to dress like it. Didn't you say the family has a son who's our age?"

Hermione laughed. "He's a couple of years older and I don't think for a moment he'd be interested in what I'm wearing."

"Why? Is he gay?"

Hermione frowned, "No. He's just never been interested."

"How do you know? Did you fancy him?"

"No!" Hermione scoffed, "... Okay, maybe I did once. But he never returned the sentiment."

"That was years ago," Ginny protested.

"Yes, and now I'm a witch. I can't be myself around him, so there would be no point-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting her ramblings. "That'll be my parents."

"Go ahead. Kaida and I will be fine."

"Love you, baby," Hermione said leaning over to kiss the top of Kaida's head before hurrying to open the door.

She hadn't paused to check the peep hole and she stopped short as the door swung inward.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

He stood, framed by the glow of the sinking sun on her front stoop. The scene reminiscent of a painting of a Greek god. A Greek god wearing designer wizarding robes, but still.

"Dropping off a late birthday gift for Kaida. I should have owled. Why do you look like a librarian? And not a Wicked Witch sexy librarian, like a Madam Pince old bag lady librarian."

Hermione's face flooded with heat and she smoothed down her skirt, clearing her throat. "I'm having dinner with my parents and some family friends." She refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to hover over his general face area. It suprised her how much his criticism bothered her. It wasn't like it was out of character for him to be rude to her. He had berated her their entire childhood. But lately the tide had changed. She liked the new Draco that she was coming to know. So the dig stung more than it would have before.

She finally brought her gaze to his and he arched an eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to invite me in or should I put on a show for the muggles?" His wand slid from his sleeve into his waiting hand.

"Don't threaten me from my own porch," Hermione scolded. "Come in, then. My parents are late anyway."

He stepped around her into the foyer and she pushed the door shut. "Kaida," Hermione called into the sitting room. "There's someone here to see you love."

Hermione gestured toward the sitting room and Draco traipsed ahead of her as if he owned the place. Ginny's eyes widened in suprise and then narrowed slightly as she took in the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaida perched beside her on the couch and she grinned up at Draco with a small wave.

"I'm studying weasels in their natural habitat, and I heard there was one in the area."

"Piss off," She scoffed.

"I have a present for you, Kaida." Draco said, grinning like a cat who had stolen cream.

"Pwesent!" Kaida squealed, smacking her chubby palms together.

"Close your eyes." Draco instructed, moving around the couch and wedging himself between the toddler and a very disgruntled Ginny.

Kaida complied but Hermione had to press a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling at the way the girl was peeking between her fingers.

"No peeking," Draco scolded.

Kaida pressed her fingers firmly back together. Draco waved a hand in front of her shielded eyes and when he was confident that she was cooperating, he reached inside his robes.

"Draco," Hermione hissed as he pulled out a small ball of black fur. But it was too late. Kaida's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she squealed with delight as she reached out and snatched the kitten from his obliging hands.

"Kittyyy," She squealed happily, clutching it to her chest so tightly that Hermione thought for sure it would suffocate. Draco looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Why couldn't you get her a doll?" Hermione groaned. "Why?"

"I didn't see your terror of a cat around when I was here the last time. I figured the ancient git had finally croaked. So, I thought a nice, normal, non-hideous kitten would be a good thing."

"Crookshanks was a fabulous cat. I was crushed when he passed." Hermione snapped, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"He was a nightmare. Do you realise how many times I was almost gutted by the beast at school? I was more worried about walking down a shadow lined corridor than I was to go into the forest. He would lurk and stalk until he found his perfect opportunity and then he would pounce, dragging those steel talons down any orafice he could find purchase on."

"You're lying," Hermione said, torn between wanting to cry and wanting to laugh.

"I swear to Salazar. I have the scars to prove it."

"Let's see them then."

"They're emotional scars, Granger. He cut me deep."

Hermione shook with laughter and Ginny snorted.

"You are so full of yourself, Malfoy." Ginny said shaking her head and reaching out to stroke the kitten Kaida was still holding hostage.

The phone rang and Hermione hurried into the kitchen to answer it. "What the bloody hell is that?" She heard Draco exclaim and she lost it again. Ginny laughed and began to explain the concept of a telephone. She reminded Hermione of Arthur in that moment. Hermione picked up the receiver, twirling the cord around her finger.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, dear."

"Oh, hi Mum. Where are you?" Hermione frowned and cocked her head to the side, pinning the phone to her shoulder so that she could have a hand free to rummage in the cabinet.

"Well, we aren't going to be able to make it tonight after all. We've rescheduled for next week. Does that work for you?" Hermione considered as she pushed aside the items in her cupboards. She should just tell her mother that she didn't want to have dinner with the Michaelson's.

"Um, sure. Next week is fine."

"Lovely. We'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Mum." Hermione slid the phone down off of her shoulder and placed it back on the hook. She finally found a few cans of cat food it the far back of the last cupboard. She opened a can, pulled a small saucer out of the dish drainer and ladled the food out onto it before carrying it into the living room. She set the saucer on the floor.

"Here Kaida, let the kitty have some food." Hermione said gently.

Kaida pursed her little lips considering then slid off of the couch with her new friend in tow. She sat down in the floor before the saucer and looked from it to the kitten as if trying to decide if she would be able to maintain a good hold on him while he ate. After a few long moments she unceremoniously plopped the kitten into the plate of food and scooted down onto her belly to watch as he lapped away at the gruel.

"That was my mum. Dinner is cancelled, so you won't have to baby sit Gin."

"She caught wind of your outfit and immediately changed her mind," Draco smirked. Ginny smacked his arm with the back of her hand. "Totally looks like she was going to dinner with her parents, doesn't she? I tried to tell her."

"Neither of you need be here, so go talk behind my back like normal friends."

"We're not the 'normal' friends who talk about you behind your back, we're the good friends that give it to you straight." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, well. Perhaps I'll trade you in for Lavender Brown."

Ginny gasped and clutched her chest dramatically. "You take that back."

"Say I don't look like a bag lady."

Ginny hesitated and Hermione glared at her. "Well, do you really want a liar for a best friend?"

"Yes," Hermione pouted. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said reluctantly, "You don't look like a bag lady."

Hermione turned pointedly to Draco and waited. His eyes widened and he gestured to himself. "You want me to lie to you?"

Hermione shrugged and she felt herself pale under his gaze, her confidence in the moment waning.

Draco smirked and stage whispered, "I could tell you prettier lies than that, Granger." Her cheeks pinked and her insides squirmed. "But I haven't got the time," he said, striding over to where Kaida sat holding the poor kitten by his tail. "Goodbye little love. Take good care of the kitty, hm?"

Kaida grinned at him and he stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a fitting. I have to be measured for my funeral- er, wedding robes." Ginny snorted.

"I'll walk you out." Hermione said.

Draco followed her into the foyer and she held the door open for him. "App-"

"Apparate in the alley. Yes, I've gotten the gist of muggle living. Supress anything fun. Wear dowdy clothes. Etcetera, etcetera."

Hermione glared at him. "I do not supress fun and there's nothing wrong with the way I dress!"

"You work all the time. When was the last time you went out?"

"I-" Hermione frowned as she thought about it. "Define 'out'?"

"Out as in: had a few drinks, had a little fun, let your hair down."

"Erm... like a year and nine months ago." Hermione said, her cheeks flushing with her embarrassment.

Draco raised a blond brow in suprise. "You haven't been out since you got pregnant with Kaida?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!" Hermione snapped growing agitated.

Draco seemed to consider this. "Come have a drink with me."

Hermione was completely caught off guard. "You've just said you're late for a fitting," she protested.

Draco scoffed, "I do believe I also mentioned my funeral in the same breath. I can postpone."

"What about Kaida?"

"Weaslette can watch her for an hour. She's already here."

"I don't know..." Hermione chewed her bottom lip and swore she saw Draco's eyes darken.

"Come on, Granger, live a little."

Hermione sighed. "One drink, IF Ginny doesn't mind."

"Oh, conditions. Excellent. I have one."

"Let's hear it."

"Change your bloody clothes. I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that."

Hermione's hackles rose. "I'll go like this or not at all. My other friends don't mind the way I dress."

"Weaslette does."

"Draco."

"Fine," he threw up his hands. "Wear the ruddy potato sack."


	20. Chapter 17

17\. Drinkin' Dark Whiskey- Steeldrivers

Ginny was suspicious of him, of that Draco was certain. What she suspected however, he didn't know. He would need to nip that in the bud quickly. Though in the meantime it was quite humorous. Her eyes had nearly popped from their sockets when Hermione had asked her to watch Kaida long enough for the two of them to go for a quick drink. She had agreed but as soon as Hermione had turned her back, Ginny had pointed at Draco and narrowed her eyes threateningly.

He had owled Astoria, telling her that he had been held up at work and that he would reschedule his fitting for a time that suited him. He hadn't waited for a reply.

Now he and Hermione were tucked into opposite sides of a booth in The Leaky Cauldron. The pub was quite crowded making the environment loud and stifling hot. A waitress bustled up to take their order.

"Your finest firewhiskey. The bottle please," Draco said without even a glance at the witch.

Hermione let out an exasperated huff as the girl hurried off the retrieve a bottle. "One drink?"

"One drink for you. I don't have the alcohol tolerance of a fetus."

"You haven't the slightest idea what my tolerance for alcohol is, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, a tiny pucker forming between her narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'd imagine that being sober for nearly two years would lower just about any person's." Not that she had much of a tolerance built up to start with. He smirked to himself at the memory of their first night drinking together.

"Wipe that smirk off of your stupid face."

"My face isn't stupid. For your information, I've been told that I have a very intelligent eyes." He waggled his brows at her.

She laughed and leaned against the back of the booth, her posture relaxing slightly. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute until the waitress returned with their bottle and two tumblers.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely.

Draco unstoppered the bottle and poured them each a hearty drink. He slid one over to Hermione and immediately downed his.

"Sot," Hermione murmured and took a tentative sip of her own drink as Draco refilled his own. "So, lately I feel like I've stepped through a portal to an alternate universe where Slytherins are nice to me, I have a child and I'm barely holding my shit together. Definitely not where I thought I would be at 20."

Draco arched a brow. "Are you drunk from that one sip, then, Granger?"

"No," she said, pointedly taking another drink, "I'm fishing for an answer. What gives, Draco?"

"I haven't the slightest what you mean." He ran a finger around the rim of his half full tumbler.

"I mean, why do you suddenly seem to care-" She paused and her brows pulled together. Draco recognised her 'thinking face' from school and he waited. "Why are we having this drink? Why did you bring my kid a birthday gift? Why does it suddenly not seem to matter to you that you're an ex Deat- That you're you and you're sitting directly across from me breathing in my contaminated Mudblood air as if our school years never happened. It doesn't make any sense."

Draco waited for a few moments, collecting his thoughts and mulling over her words before speaking. "Why not?"

Hermione sat before him dumb founded. "That's really all you have to say?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure what else there is to say. I've told you before that I've changed. I want to be your friend. Is that such a bad thing? Is there no way for me to atone for the mistakes I've made in the past?" The most recent one banged around in his head as loud as a cattle bell and he wondered if there really was nothing for him to do other than live with the choices he had made.

Hermione had been chewing her lip and she finally released it and sighed. "You can start by pouring me one more drink. It's been a long day."

"Don't give me that look, Draco Malfoy. I'm an adult."

"Whatever you say, Granger," He said as he poured her another drink. The fact that he only filled the tumbler halfway didn't escape her notice but she shrugged it off. She really should pace herself. She hadn't had any alcohol at all since that night.

Her head was already buzzing a bit and her insides felt extra warm. "I hope Kaida's okay. Maybe I should owl Ginny to check..."

Draco snorted. "I'm sure she's fine. Weaselette seems like a more than adequate sitter."

"She is." Hermione said. "If it weren't for her, I'd have gone crazy for sure by now."

A lock of Draco's hair had come loose and he reached up to brush it away from his face. "Is, uh, her father not around much? Kaida's," he tacked on, to clarify.

Hermione downed the rest of her drink and held the glass out in front of her. He eyed it warily for a moment before pouring another half full drink. Hermione downed it too, reveling in the burn.

"She doesn't have a father." Hermione said, reaching for the bottle herself this time and filling her tumbler to the brim. Draco grabbed the bottle as soon as she had replaced it and scooted it well out of her reach. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? Everyone has a father."

"Well, of course she has one! Had one... Which is to say that, obviously, someone got me pregnant. I... I just don't know who..."

Draco's face gave away nothing as he sipped from his glass. He gave a brief nod of understanding. "Were there a lot of possibilities then?"

Hermione had just taken a sip of her drink and she choked, her eyes widening as she coughed until her lungs were clear and her throat was sore. "You think I'm some sort of back alley slag who gives it up to so many guys that I can't even figure out who my child's father is? You say you're my friend, and that's what you think of me? You don't get to say things like that to me, Draco." Hermione's head had cleared a bit and now anger was pushing away all of the fuzzy feel-good-ness of the alcohol.

"No," Draco back tracked, clearly uncomfortable with his foot wedged firmly in his mouth. "I only meant- I mean, obviously you knew she wasn't Weasley's so I just assumed-"

"I was a virgin!" Hermione hissed. "That's how I knew she wasn't Ron's! Could you imagine, never having sex before and having a healer tell you that you're pregnant?" Hermione's eyes were starting to prickle. She bit her cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of Draco Malfoy.

Draco's features had turned from casual and slightly embarrassed to a mask of indubitable shock. "Yeah, if you think you're shocked, imagine how I felt. Pregnant with a stranger's baby, a chunk of my memory missing. Not knowing if it was consensual or- or... oh, and I lost my boyfriend on top of everything. It was an awful lot to process!"

The tears won out and Hermione hastily wiped at her cheeks, embarassment coloring them even darker than the flush she already had from the alcohol.

"Granger, I-" Draco started and Hermione laughed, shaking her head. She didn't blame him. This was why she avoided the elephant in the room and steered the conversation in a safer direction when people began to get a little too curious. Only her close friends and family knew the truth. And now Draco.

"It's fine. Really," she said, brushing away a few more stray tears. "I would have thought the same thing if I hadn't been through it all myself."

She reached out for her drink but Draco grabbed hold of her hand. She turned shocked brown eyes up to his, molten silver and so intense. She wanted to look away. His gaze was too intimate, the moment too brittle. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone." His thumb brushed the back of her hand and sent shivers up her spine. She sat frozen, unable to move, a deer in headlights. A door slammed somewhere in the pub and rational thought returned to her. She jerked her hand away quickly and tucked them both safely away beneath the table.

"It's fine. Really. I got Kaida out of the deal and honestly, I don't care how she came to be, only that she did. And speaking of Kaida, I should get home to her."

"Granger, I didn't mean to offen-"

"I'm not offended," Hermione said quickly, forcing a smile to her lips. "Just tired."

Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second, then tossed back the rest of his drink. "Let's get you home then."

"I can walk myself," Hermione protested, as she stood and wobbled before steadying herself.

Draco pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "Humor me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for him to lead the way. He tossed some money onto the table and made his way toward the door, Hermione at his heels.

He stopped suddenly and she smacked into his back, flushing as she took note of how muscular it felt against her body. Stop it, her inner voice hissed at her. Draco turned on his heel so that they were facing each other, Hermione's nose nearly touching his chest. He smelled nice, she thought absently, then took a hasty step backward. She wobbled a bit and Draco's hand clamped around her wrist to steady her. "Let's take the back exit."

Hermione frowned and canted her head to the side. "Why?" She asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"I fancy a stroll through muggle London," Draco said, stepping around her, tugging her along by the grip he still held on her wrist. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation she got from his touch.

"And I'm the Queen of England," Hermione hissed, jerking her arm back and breaking his hold on her.

"Is there anything I can say that will get you to bloody cooperate?"

"How about the truth, Draco?"

He pulled a face as if he had smelled something rancid and arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes the truth is worse than witholding a little unnecessary information," Draco murmured, then louder, "Astoria's sister is at the bar. I don't need her running to her and telling her she saw me out with another woman."

Hermione scoffed. "Is that all? Daphne knows me. She would know it wasn't anything like that."

Draco scowled. "You think that would matter to Astoria?"

Hermione cringed and nodded. "Fair point, well made. Let's go." This time she latched onto the sleeve of his silky black robes and dragged him along. She didn't want to give Astoria another bloody reason not to like her. Especially since she wasn't quite sure what she had done to warrant the witch's wrath in the first place.

They stepped out of the back exit of The Leaky and Hermione sucked in a lungful of the cool night air, enjoying the way it seemed to clear her senses a bit. She dropped Malfoy's arm and stepped across the sidewalk to put some distance between the two of them. Her thoughts were taking a dangerous direction and she didn't need the scent of him mucking up her brain. He was a married man. Well, not technically. Yet. But there was a yet.

"You seriously don't have to take me home. I can manage just fine on my own, thanks."

"I'll not have it on my conscience that you splinched your tits off trying to apparate under the influence."

Hermione spluttered indignantly and Draco smirked. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Granger, it's just a saying." He paused and looked around, "So where do you want to do this?"

Was it just her, or was he being lewd? "Do... what?"

Draco shot her a wicked grin. "Apparate, Granger. What did you think I was suggesting? I'm assuming the street with all the muggle activity is a no go."

Hermione blushed hard and her stomach twisted with embarrassment. This is why she didn't drink. She stuck her foot in her mouth and embarrassed herself, got sick or there was that one time she got pregnant. She let out a delirious bubble of laughter. "You assume correctly," she confirmed, trying to get a hold on herself.

"Alley, then?"

"'Kay." Hermione agreed, moving around him and starting off toward the closest alley way. She made sure that it was completely empty before she would let Draco apparate them out of there.

"Are you sure there are no muggle rats hiding in the rubbish bin, waiting to attack us the minute we reveal ourselves?" Draco teased as she finished her thorough search. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, if you wanna get lynched, be my guest."

Draco shook his head, "You wouldn't let the muggles get me. You'd miss having me around." He grabbed her arm and they disappeared and reappeared with a loud pop in the alley beside Hermione's house, leaving her with no time to dissuade him from that notion.

Draco followed her around the side of the house and up onto the porch. Hermione stood awkwardly in front of the door and murmured, "Thanks for getting me home."

"What was that?" Draco feigned as if he couldn't hear, cupping his hand around his ear.

"You heard me." Hermione snapped.

"I heard something," Draco agreed, "But I know I didn't hear you properly, because I'm pretty sure there was a thank you in there somewhere."

"Oh piss off," Hermione smirked and flicked her hair back out of her face.

The door swung open and Ginny stood in the rectangle of light that illuminated the foyer. "Kaida's asleep," she said by way of greeting, her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"Um, right. Thank you for keeping her Ginny. And thank you for the drink, er drinks, Draco." Hermione stepped through the doorway and made to shut the door behind her but Ginny held it open.

"I'm going out this way. Harry had a late evening at work. We're going to meet up for a few drinks before we head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ginny said, a little too cheerily.

"Erm, yeah. Sure. 'Night Gin. Draco." She frowned at the two of them standing on the front porch but she closed the door tightly any way and locked it behind her.

Draco had barely made it off of Granger's porch and into the poorly lit alley when Ginny caught him with a hard elbow to the ribs, knocking him off balance and causing him to trample several of Hermione's flowers. A wand tip pressed to his throat before he had a chance to retaliate or ask her just what the fuck she thought she was doing.

Instead he held up his hands in the typical surrender standard, rolled his eyes and leaned lazily back against the side of the house.

"You better fucking use that wand after sticking it in my face, Red."

"I plan on it," Ginny snapped back, pressing the tip of her wand deeper just under his jawline before taking it away completely. She hissed at him not to move and then cast a quick Muffliato.

"Yes, make sure the flowers can't hear us. Good thinking." Draco sneered.

Ginny's wand returned to his throat and he swallowed. The look in the girl's eyes made him wonder if he really should be afraid of her. "And here I thought we were getting on so well."

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to tell me the truth, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "Sure thing, kid." His neck burned and he hissed, trying to move away from Ginny's red hot wand.

"I fucking mean it," she growled, and the pain stopped.

Draco waited, defensive now and ready to retaliate if necessary. His hand twitched, wanting to reach for the wand tucked away in his pocket.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, growing tired of the game he was tolerating. "You'll have to be more specific. I've done a lot of things. Can we hurry this along? I have shite to do."

"You raped her. You raped Hermione and wiped her memory and couldn't even be bothered to stick around long enough to deal with the consequences of your actions, you sick bastard! She was a fucking virgin and you raped her like the twisted little Death Eater that you ar-"

"I didn't fucking rape her!" Draco shouted, stepping forward so that he towered above Ginny who, to her credit, stood her ground, her wand still aimed for Draco's throat. "And I didn't know she was a virgin! She didn't tell me and she didn't seem very virtuous when I fucked her through the night and into the morning. She wanted to have sex with me, she begged for it."

Draco's head snapped to the side as Ginny's hand made contact with his cheek. He was fuming and his face throbbed but he knew he had deserved that.

"You're fucking lying. If she wanted you so much, then why did you wipe her memory?"

"Because I thought she would regret it! I thought she would go crawling back to Weasley. I didn't know! I didn't know.."

"She did go back to my brother." Ginny said quietly. "They were working on their problems when she found out that she was pregnant."

"I tried to do the right thing," Draco gritted out. He wanted Ginny to believe him. He wanted to believe himself. He had thought it had been the right thing to do at the time.

"Well you failed. Miserably." Ginny snapped. Then softer, "Why didn't you reach out to her? When you realised she had a child? Obviously you knew she was yours."

"I bloody well did! As soon as I saw her, I knew. And I've been... around... ever since I realised."

"But you haven't told Hermione." It was said as a statement, but framed like a question. Of course he hadn't, he was still alive wasn't he?

"I'd like to be a part of Kaida's life. I can't do that if Granger kills me. I am going to tell her. I just need a little more time." Almost his exact argument to Theo. He was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Ginny scoffed and shook her head. "You slept with her, got her pregnant, wiped her memory, and have lied about it ever since and you think, what? That if you wait a while longer to admit everything that it's all going to be just peachy? She's not going to forgive you for this, Malfoy, whether you tell her now or ten years from now."

"Are you going to tell her?" Draco asked quietly, his voice like steel and his stomach hard with anxiety.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm not your sodding owl. You are going to tell her your bloody self."

"I will," Draco swore, suprised that the witch was going to keep quiet.

"It's really not my business, Malfoy, but that won't stop me from using the Cruciatus on your sorry arse if you hurt her. Tell her the truth before someone else does."

"You just said-" Draco protested, and Ginny cut him off.

"Not me you idiot. You can't keep this a secret forever. I saw through you quickly enough and others will, too. Honestly, I'm suprised that Hermione hasn't figured it out for herself yet."

"I'll tell her," Draco snapped. "Just keep your bloody mouth shut."

Ginny was silent, worrying with her bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Do you love her?"

Draco scoffed and knocked her wand away, convinced she wasn't going to actually hex him at the moment. "For Salazar's sake, Weasley, I spent one bloody night with her. Was it amazing? Yes. Have I thought about her daily since? Also, yes. But love?" He rolled his eyes and picked at some dust on the front of his robes. "It's a child's notion."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "I was, ah, talking about the baby..." She smirked and turned quickly on her heel. "Tell her," she snapped, as she spun and was sucked away into oblivion leaving Draco standing in the alley way, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Of course he loved Kaida. What a stupid thing to ask. She'd been in his life for little more than a month and already he knew that he would take an Avada for her without question. His heart felt like it might burst when he thought of her; it was a feeling unlike anything else he had ever felt.

He dusted his robes off and stepped out of the flower bed that Ginny had pinned him into. Fucking Weasels, always sticking their freckled noses in where they didn't belong. He apparated, popping up just outside the Manor gates. Time to face the wrath.

He took his time walking up to the house, detouring through the gardens on the pretense of checking the wards. Finally he sighed, unable to put it off for any longer.

He traipsed in through the front door, pulling off his shoes and tossing them aside. A house elf popped into existence to his right and he barely held in a scream. "Dammit, Tilly, we've fucking talked about this," He snapped, trying to calm his thunderous heart.

The elf stared up at him with wide eyes, wringing her small hands together nervously. "Tilly is most sorry, Master. Tilly only wishes to warn you that the lady of the house is truly displeased with Master, as is the Mistress."

Fuck, Draco internally groaned. "Thank you for telling me, Tilly. Where are they?"

"The drawing room, Master," Tilly said with a bow so deep her nose brushed the stone floor, before she disappeared.

Draco sighed and made his way to the drawing room. He'd expected this, but it didn't make it any easier. He felt like a child going off to be scolded. He was a grown man, and he'd damn well do what he pleased, when he pleased.

He slipped through the doorway soundlessly. Astoria was curled up in an armchair, glaring at the flames dancing in the hearth. His mother was sitting on the chaise lounge, a book in her hands.

"Mother," Draco said by way of greeting. "You're certainly up late."

Astoria's head snapped around and the glacial expression on her face was enough to freeze a hot springs.

"Where have you been, Draco?" She demanded, rising swiftly from her seat and circling him like a vulture. She scrunched her nose up. "You reek of alcohol and... perfume."

"I haven't been off gallavanting with some witch if that's what you're insinutating," Draco gritted out. His patience with Astoria was growing incredibly thin.

"So, you weren't out drinking with that Mudblood, Granger?" She demanded, her chin jutted out, daring him to say no.

"It was a fucking drink. I'm allowed friends." Draco said tiredly.

"My sister was just here and she seems to think it was more than a friendly drink."

"Well, if Daphne says so then it must be bloody true."

"Draco," His mother's sharp voice cut through the tense air. "You're behaving like a child."

"I won't stop having a bloody life just because I'm set to marry the bint-"

Astoria's hand popped against his cheek and he growled. If one more person fucking hit him tonight he was going to Azkaban.

"Don't you dare insult me, Draco Malfoy! I'm going to be your wife!"

"Not if you keep treating me like a dog that you can command at your leisure," Draco snapped, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Astoria looked as if she was the one who had been slapped. "Wh-what?"

"I don't have to marry you, Astoria. I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do, understand?"

For a moment, Draco was sure she was going to cry. But then her face smoothed over and she gave him a terse smile. "Let's- We can talk about this tomorrow. When you're sober."

"I think that would be best, Draco." Narcissa said quickly. "You don't want to say anything you might... regret in the morning."

Anything he might regret or anything she might regret, Draco thought drily. "Sure, right." Draco gave the room a sweeping glance and then exited swiftly into the hallway. He wished he was as drunk as they made him out to be. He hadn't said anything he didn't mean. He frowned as he realised that Astoria would be Kaida's stepmother. The thought did nothing for his mood. But what was there to be done? The wedding was five months away, every detail meticulously planned by his mother and his bride to be. He couldn't just call it off... Could he?

He dragged a hand down his face and groaned. He had the sudden fleeting thought that he wished his father were here to give him some manly advice. He shook the notion from his head. His father was in Azkaban where he belonged, in absolutely no condition to be advising anybody on anything.

He stripped off his robes and fell into bed, his last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness of Kaida. He hoped he would prove to be a better father than Lucius had been.


	21. Author's Note

Hiiii guyyys! So, this update has taken me forever because between work and two kids I've been super busy (and sometimes I procrastinate, not gonna lie) but also because my puppy decided my laptop charger looked like a pretty tasty snack. But I digress. Really, she did me a favor, because I'd had my old laptop since 2010. It was time for an upgrade. Love my new laptop and it's actually easier for me because I have Microsoft Word again, which was disabled on my old dinosaur for some reason. Any way, I feel like I'm rambling, so I'll try to wrap it up. It's 2:00am here, I just finished writing and proof reading this chapter and sleep deprivation is taking its toll. At one point I forgot Robert's name and began calling him David (?) I dunno. My brain's not working. So, I think I corrected them all, but if you see David any where in this chapter, I meant Robert. Once again, sorry for the long time between updates and as long as Sammy keeps her mouth on her kibble and not my computer, it shouldn't happen again. Thank you guys for reading!


	22. Chapter 18

Hermione frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Did she really look like she was too put together all the time? Ginny and Draco's criticism from last week still replayed in her mind. She pulled the pins from her hair and shook it out, cringing at the mess. She waved her wand quickly and it flattened out. She smoothed her hands over it and managed a small smile. She was getting fairly good at hair spells these days.  
Her attention turned to her outfit. She wore a button up blouse and cardigan with a pencil skirt. It looked fine to Hermione, but Ginny would say that it was boring. Hermione sighed and undid the top two buttons. That was as drastic a change as she was willing to make.  
Her parents were waiting for her downstairs. Ginny had picked Kaida up an hour ago, allowing Hermione time to shower and get ready for dinner with the Michaelson's. Hermione smoothed her skirt and sighed once more at her reflection before joining her parents. She tripped several times over the kitten that was winding its way between her feet as she tried to walk down the stairs.  
"Ready to go, love?"  
Hermione nodded. As I'll ever be, she thought. She was growing increasingly more nervous at the thought of seeing Patrick again. She hadn't laid eyes on him for several years and could only imagine how time might have changed him. He'd been her first ever crush and the memory of the butterflies he'd given her filled her stomach. She shook her head. But she had been a child, and he hadn't given her a second glance of that sort.  
They loaded into the car and Hermione realised this was her first time being in a car in nearly five years. It felt strange. Foreign yet familiar. It was a short drive to the Michaelson's house. They arrived within ten minutes and Hermione didn't have time to gather her wits about her before the door was thrown open.  
"Jean! Robert! It's so good to see you again! Oh, Hermione, you're so grown up!" Hermione was barely out of the car when she was enveloped in a bony hug. Ow. Who knew a clavicle could cause so much pain? She grimaced but did her best to turn it into a smile as Mrs. Michaelson pulled back to look at her. "My, my. You turned out so pretty, dear. You were such a scrawny little thing, I must admit I worried a bit when you were younger. But look at you now!"  
Hermione frowned, not knowing what to make of the back handed compliment, but Mrs. Michaelson had already moved on to hugging her mother.  
"Come, come, let's get inside. Supper's almost ready," Mrs. Michaelson said, ushering them through the door. "The boys are in the den, watching some documentary they've been raving about."  
"Susan, your home is even more lovely than I recall," Jean said warmly.  
"Such flattery for some one who moved across country without so much as a thought for your dearest friend." Susan said. She was smiling but Hermione detected an edge of bitterness in her voice.  
Jean looked distinctly embarrassed, her cheeks pinking in under the bright lighting as the walked up the hallway. "I truly am sorry for that, Susan. As I've told you, it was very… impromptu… spur of the moment." This was said with a weighted look at Hermione.  
Hermione was slightly offended. She hadn't been thinking of her mother's busy social calendar when she'd wiped their memory and sent them off to Australia. She had been more concerned with them keeping their lives.  
"Yes, yes, I know. I forgive you." Susan said, sighing and then gesturing for them to enter the den. "Paul? Patrick? The Granger's are here."  
The two men pried their eyes away from the television and nodded in greeting. "Nice to see you again, Robert," Paul said, rising slowly from the sofa and stretching. He gave a great yawn and smiled. "Care for a beer? I was just about to grab one for myself."  
"Sure." Hermione's father agreed quickly and the two followed the older women into the kitchen as Hermione stood awkwardly in the doorway of the den.  
Patrick smiled at her. "I won't bite, you know. Despite my indiscretion when I was eight. Though, if I remember correctly, you taught me a lesson for that. You were a mean little thing."  
Hermione blushed and asked incredulously, "I was mean for retaliating after you bit me?"  
Patrick canted his head to the side and seemed to consider. "Okay, okay. Perhaps I deserved your wrath. But that was, what, fourteen years ago? I'd think you would have been over that by now."  
Hermione scoffed, "You act as if I were the one to bring it up! I'd forgotten all about it!"  
"Sure you had." Patrick said with a smirk. "You used to hang on my every breath."  
Hermione's eyes widened, "I did not! You- You're awfully full of yourself, aren't you? Though I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised considering you always have been."  
"Aw, Hermione. I was only teasing. I loved that you followed me around like a puppy. It was good for my ego."  
That was it. She had had enough of his arrogant mouth. "I think I'll go see if your mum needs any help in the kitchen."  
"She can manage. Come and watch this with me. You still like ancient Greece, yes? You always talked about going nonstop."  
That gave her pause. "How do you even remember that?"  
Patrick shrugged. "I remember most things about you. I know you like your tea with cream and no sugar, I know your socks always have to match and I know that you hate being beaten at anything."  
Hermione sniffed, not wanting to let on that she was slightly impressed. "Most people know those things about me. They're not exactly a secret, are they?"  
"Just come sit down. I promise to shut up."  
"Fine."  
Hermione stalked into the den and sat down on the opposite sofa. This seemed to amuse him even more than taunting her had, but he remained silent. She turned her attention to the tv and tried to ignore him. The documentary was really well done, and she found herself engrossed in the program.  
"So, have you been yet?"  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked, her eyes flicking over to Patrick and back to the television.  
"To Greece. Have you been yet?"  
"Oh," Hermione said. "No. No, I haven't." I've been too busy saving the world from evil wizards and birthing babies with mysterious fathers. "Maybe one day."  
"Why not now?" Patrick pressed on.  
"Because I can't just pack up my life and leave. I have… responsibilities."  
"I'm not talking about staying forever. There are these things called holidays. Lots of people leave their house for a week and visit new places. For fun. You do know what fun is, don't you, Hermione?"  
It sounded so like something Draco would say. "Not all of us can afford the luxury of holidays. Or fun for that matter."  
Patrick chuckled. "Same old Hermione. Work before pleasure, always."  
"What makes you think you know a thing about me? We haven't seen each other in what, six years? You don't know a thing about me or my life and yet you sit here and presume to make all of these assumptions as if you have a clue about how I live my life."  
Patrick had the decency to look contrite. He opened his mouth, presumably to apologize but was cut off by Susan's appearance in the doorway.  
"Is everything all right? It sounded like you two were arguing."  
"Everything's fine, mum. We were just debating whether Aristotle was a better philosopher than Socrates."  
"Oh. Well, debate's over. Dinner is served."  
Hermione stood, avoiding Patrick's gaze and followed Susan out of the room and up the hall into the dining room. It was a very formal setting and Hermione wondered if perhaps she should have brushed up on her etiquette. She could never remember which fork was which.  
Patrick stepped around her and pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you," she said politely and sat down. She knew she had probably over reacted, but her life and how she lived it was a sore subject for her. She loved Kaida. More than anything, she loved Kaida. But that didn't mean that it was enjoyable for her to have her face continuously rubbed into everything she was missing out on to raise her. If she wasn't a mother, she wouldn't have to think twice about taking off for a holiday in Greece or Spain or India or any other place that she'd so longed to travel to. She could have just packed a bag, booked a flight and been on her way. But now, everything was different. Her life was altered so irrevocably that sometimes it was hard to swallow.  
"What are we having, dear?" Paul asked, popping the top off of a bottle of beer and pouring it into a glass.  
"Orange pistachio-stuffed grilled scallops, macaroni and brie with crab and a nice herbed salad. I hope you all brought your appetites," Susan said cheerily, this last part directed at the Granger family, as she began ladling out helpings onto their plates.  
"It looks delicious, Susan," Robert said warmly.  
Hermione tried to listen politely to the conversation as she picked at her food, chiming in only when spoken to directly. She had just taken a bite of the macaroni when she noticed everyone was staring at her. She realised she had zoned out and hurriedly chewed and swallowed.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I asked what you do for a living now, dear? I must admit I'm surprised you didn't go on to University. You always had such high marks. Jean here was always bragging about you in book club."  
Hermione froze. She thought carefully about the wording before speaking, "I work in government."  
"Ooh, really? I'd have thought you would have needed a higher education to achieve that. What exactly do you do?"  
"I- I'm not really at liberty to discuss it, ma'am."  
Susan's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Hermione could swear she was nearly panting over the idea of fresh, top secret gossip. "Surely you could discuss it here. Just among us friends, I mean, we're practically family."  
"I'm sorry, but no."  
Jean's eyes were wide but she hurried to back up the statement. "It's true. Even we don't know the extent of her position and we're her parents."  
Susan pouted momentarily, but quickly recovered. "Patrick is pre-med at Oxford. We're very proud of him. He's got top marks in all of his classes and made the dean's list."  
"Mum, stop." Patrick grumbled, pushing his salad around with his fork.  
"What," Susan demanded, "Am I not allowed to be proud of my son's accomplishments?"  
"Yes, but you don't have to bring it up in every single conversation you have. Honestly, I'm surprised we're even still getting post. You've badgered the poor mail carrier so much that she tries to sneak away before you can get to the door."  
"You're exaggerating."  
"I'm not."  
Paul sighed. "Dinner was lovely, sweet. I think I'll have a cigar in my study. Robert, care to join me?"  
"I'd love one, thank you."  
A loud thump sounded and Hermione jumped.  
"My god, is that- Is that an owl at the window?"  
Hermione's heart dropped. If there was an owl here, it was here for her. Harry and Ginny knew she was dining with muggles and they wouldn't send an owl if it wasn't an emergency.  
She was out of her seat and running toward the window in the span of a few seconds. She flung it open, and dragged the owl inside, plucking the scroll from its foot. "Um, my pet," Hermione tried half heartedly to explain as she tried to break the seal. "He must have uh, gotten out and followed us here."  
"You keep an owl for a pet? How- How savage. They're wild birds."  
"Very docile creatures, really. And useful," Hermione reasoned, finally undoing the scroll with shaking fingers, her back still toward her dinner companions.  
Her alarm turned to anger as she recognised the script on the page. It wasn't about Kaida at all. It wasn't even from Ginny.  
She plopped the owl out onto the ledge and gave him a nudge. "I don't have anything for you," she hissed. The owl ruffled his feathers indignantly, upset that he was being sent away without payment for his troubles. Hermione shut the window. Well, his owner could deal with him. She did feel bad though, for not having at least offered him a drink.  
"Is Kaida okay?" Robert asked, as Hermione turned to face the room, tucking the letter discreetly in the waistband of her skirt.  
Hermione balked. "I assume so, Dad. Ginny hasn't c _alled_ ," she heavily emphasized the word, hoping he would realise his mistake.  
"Oh! Oh, right. Well, no news is good news, I suppose. How about that cigar now, Paul?"  
"Who is Kaiya?" Susan asked, looking around the room as if it held all the answers to her many questions.  
Hermione frowned. This woman was supposed to be her mother's best friend and yet she had failed to mention to her that she had a grandchild?  
"Kaida is Hermione's daughter. Our granddaughter. I thought I had mentioned her to you when we talked on the phone..."  
Susan's eyebrows did that thing again, only this time they completely disappeared into her fringe. "You most certainly did not. I can't believe it, Hermione. You've really moved forward quickly in life. Who's the lucky young man who scooped you up?" She asked, reaching out to grab Hermione's left hand.  
"Oh," she dropped it hastily upon realising it bore no ring, and Hermione's face flushed. "I assumed you would be married. You never seemed the type to have a baby out of wedlock."  
"Hermione's done quite well for herself, despite the fact. And Kaida is just wonderful," Jean said, a tense smile on her face. If anything, her speaking up only made Hermione feel worse about the whole situation. This was a disaster of a dinner. She wanted to disapparate on the spot.  
"I'm sure she's lovely. How old is she?" Susan asked, her nose still firmly wedging its way into Hermione's business.  
"One."  
"And her father? What's he like?"  
And there it was. The question of all questions. She wanted to melt into the floor. "I- I think I need some air."  
She pushed her way out of the room, hurried down the hallway and was out the front door before anyone could stop her.  
She sat down on the stoop and put her head between her knees, taking in deep lungful's of the cool night air.  
The door creaked open behind her and Hermione sighed, sitting up straight. "I understand if you want to stay, but I'm leaving."  
"And turn your back on all of this fun?"  
Hermione started. She had assumed her mother would be the one to follow her out, but instead found herself looking up at Patrick.  
"Yeah, it's been a real party."  
"Look," he said, sitting down beside her. He was close enough that their arms barely brushed, and she could smell his cologne. "My mum can be a real pain in the arse sometimes, trust me, I know. But you just have to ignore her. Just brush her off."  
Hermione scoffed. "She's pushy and nosy, that's true. But I'm more hurt by my own parents."  
"How so?" Patrick asked.  
Hermione frowned and picked at a loose string on the cuff of her shirt.  
"They're obviously embarrassed by me. I went from a daughter they could brag to their friends about to one they avoid in conversation because they don't want to talk about 'my mistake'."  
"That's not necessarily true."  
Hermione laughed bitterly. "Right."  
"I'm serious. It's hard to get a word in edgewise on a good day with my mom. Maybe it just never came up."  
Hermione still frowned but his words did make her feel a bit better. A bit. They sat in silence for several moments, and then Patrick leaned back on his elbows with a sigh.  
"So. A baby, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Her dad's not around?"  
Hermione groaned. "Seriously? This is the exact conversation I was trying to escape and you-"  
Patrick held up his hands, "Hey, easy there, killer. I only ask, because I'm going to ask you out. And I want to know if I'm going to piss off some jealous ex, baby daddy, whatever and get my bollocks kicked in."  
Hermione's head snapped around. "You want to ask me out?"  
"That's what I said."  
"On a date."  
"Generally, that's what that means, yes."  
"Why?" she asked incredulously. "Why on earth would you do that?"  
"Why not?"  
"I have a baby."  
"So I've heard."  
"I'm a single mother."  
"I've gathered as much."  
Hermione sat dumbfounded, staring at him as though he'd grown a second head.  
"If you don't want to-"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay, I'll go on a date with you."  
Patrick grinned. "Excellent. Next weekend?" He pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Write down your number and I'll call you."  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Do you carry that around everywhere?"  
"Nope."  
She scribbled down her number and handed it back to him.  
"Want me to drive you home?"  
Hermione considered it briefly and then shook her head. "No, that's okay. I think I'll walk. It's a nice night for it."  
He shrugged. "I suppose. Goodnight then, Hermione. I'll be in touch."  
The minute he had closed the front door, Hermione was up and hurrying up the street, looking for a deserted alley way to disapparate in. She finally found one that suited her needs and popped up in the middle of Harry and Ginny's apartment.  
"Holy fuck," Harry shrieked, slinging a bowl of popcorn that flew in every direction. "Hermione, you can't do that! Godric's soul, you're worse that George!"  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione demanded.  
"Where's Ginny? Where's Ginny? I'm having chest palpitations and all you're worried about is my bloody girlfriend. Some best friend you are."  
"Sorry for scaring you, Harry, now where's your better half?"  
"Here," Ginny said, from behind her. She was just stepping off the bottom stair.  
Hermione shrieked and grabbed her hands, "I have a date!"  
"Shut up!"  
"I swear!"  
"With Draco?"  
"What? No! With Patrick!" Hermione said, her eyebrows pulling together as she puzzled why Draco would be Ginny's first thought.  
"Oh! Yay!" Ginny said, bouncing on her toes. Was it Hermione's imagination or were her eyes a little dimmer than they had been when she'd first made the announcement? "When is it? You have to let me dress you. I can't have you leaving the house looking like this. This is why I don't leave you to your own devices. You look like a secretary."  
"But I undid the buttons," Hermione protested.  
"A hot secretary," Ginny allotted, "But a secretary, none the less. No one's going to look at you and think 'business casual' when I'm through with you. They'll think sexy little minx."  
Harry spewed out the mouthful of butterbeer he'd just taken.  
"Where's Kaida?" Hermione asked, a yawn distorting the words.  
"She's asleep upstairs. She can just stay here tonight and I'll drop her off in the morning. Go home, relax. Take a bubble bath or something."  
Hermione sighed. That did sound rather appealing.  
"Okay. I'll just go kiss her goodnight."  
Hermione found her in Harry and Ginny's bed, snuggled in tightly, her little hands clutched around a stuffed hippogriff. She looked so peaceful with her curls sprawled out across the pillow, her long eyelashes resting against the tops of her chubby cheeks. Hermione bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She didn't stir, other than a twitch of the hand as she pulled the stuffy closer. "Goodnight angel."  
Hermione decided to walk part of the way back home and took the elevator down to the ground floor of the apartment. Something crinkled against her side as she walked across the lobby and she remembered Draco's letter.  
She wasn't nearly as upset as she had been upon first receiving it and sighed as she leaned against the wall and unrolled it.

I ended things with Astoria. Join me for a pity drink at the LC? -D

Hermione chewed her lip and ignored the nagging feeling in her gut. What would one drink hurt?

Draco was deep into a bottle by the time Hermione walked through the door. He had been beginning to think that she might not show up at all. Which made his stomach feel less full of rocks at the prospect of not having to do what he came here to do, which was to tell her the truth. No amount of alcohol would help him take that step. But he had promised himself he was going to do it. Tonight.  
He had broken off his engagement earlier in the evening, much to the chagrin of his mother. To say Astoria had been angry was an understatement. His hand absentmindedly went to the split knot on his temple from where she'd thrown a jar of bezoars at him.  
"What happened to your face?" Hermione asked, eyes wide as she slipped into the booth across from him.  
He pushed the bottle toward her. "Astoria thought I needed something to remember her by."  
Hermione grimaced and pulled the bottle towards herself. She glanced around as her fingers drummed against the glass. "Are you drinking this straight from the bottle?"  
Draco shrugged. "S'pose I am."  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She hesitated for only a moment before tipping the bottle up and taking a swig. She pulled a face but she didn't cough. "Getting good at that, Granger. People might start to talk." He reached over to take the bottle back, but she pulled it away from him.  
"I've got a long way to go if I'm going to catch up to you."  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "S'that so?"  
Hermione took another drink. "So. You wanna talk about it?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You and Astoria?" She clarified.  
"Oh," his expression soured, and he rolled his head back. "Nothing to talk about. I already told you I didn't love her. I couldn't go through with it. Not after I realised… things."  
"Things?"  
"Mm," he murmured but didn't elaborate any further.  
"I can see this conversation isn't going to go far."  
"Not n'that direction." Draco smirked.  
Hermione shook her head and took another swig of whiskey. Draco took in her appearance for the first time and his nose crinkled. "What happened to your hair?"  
Hermione looked taken aback and patted it self consciously. "I straightened it."  
He didn't dislike it, but he much preferred her hair in its natural haystack state of being.  
"You're dressed like a sexy librarian again," he accused.  
Hermione blushed. "I had dinner with my parents' friends and their son. It was the dinner that got cancelled the last time we went out for a drink."  
"How'd that go?"  
"Terrible. An owl showed up banging at the window in the middle of dinner and then nosy, prying, meddlesome Susan wanted to know about Kaida's father and so I left. I got a date out of it though, so I guess it wasn't all bad."  
Draco's head was spinning. "A date?"  
"Yes, Draco, a date. I have been known to have them on occasion." She took a swig of whiskey.  
"With a muggle?" He scoffed disbelievingly.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. "I thought those things didn't matter to you anymore."  
"When it comes to you, it doesn't matter! But you're a witch. He- He's just a muggle! You can't even be yourself around him!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione Granger, exemplary witch, dating a fucking muggle. It wasn't right.  
Her expression grew colder. "I can be myself enough."  
"Not true. You'd never get to let your guard down. You'd never be one hundred percent comfortable around him."  
"Enough! I came here for a drink, not a lecture." Hermione snatched the bottle up off of the table and took a couple of big gulps before finally returning it to Draco.  
He wrapped his hand around the bottle and stared at her. "Okay. Okay, sorry. It's none of my business."  
Hermione sighed and gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement. They sat in silence for several minutes, Draco steadily nursing the bottle. Well he wasn't very well going to tell her now, was he? It wouldn't be right to spring that on her now. She'd said herself she had had a rough night. And they'd already argued. But maybe now would be best. She had been drinking and might just laugh it off. He scoffed and snorted. Yeah right.  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, amusement lightened the little indention between her eyebrows.  
"Nothing," he said, evasively.  
She arched an eyebrow but said nothing. They sat in silence for another minute before she said, "You know, when I told Ginny I had a date, at first she thought I meant with you… Crazy right?"  
Draco took another large swig of firewhiskey and leaned back. He didn't answer right away instead, he traced the looping scrawl on the label of the bottle as Hermione chewed her lip. "Crazy…" He finally agreed.


	23. Chapter 19

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder trying to make out the writing on the parchment he was pouring over at his kitchen table. He was so immersed, he didn't notice what she was trying to do until her face was almost even with his.  
He snatched the parchment up and shuffled it around a bit. "Sorry, 'Mione. This is classified. I can't let just any one know about this. It's... official Auror stuff."  
Hermione scoffed. "Since when am I lumped in with 'just anyone'?" She didn't say so, but the comment stung a bit. Harry was her best friend. As a general rule, they didn't withhold information from each other.  
"Aw, 'Mione, don't look at me like that. You know what I mean." Harry tried to reason with her, noticing the tiny furrow she got between her brows when she was upset. "Kinglsey would have my job, if not my head if this got out."  
Hermione glanced over to where Kaida was happily playing with blocks in the living room floor. "Is it- Can you tell me if it's something serious?"  
Harry grimaced. "We don't know anything for sure. We're investigating, but mostly it's just a bunch of rumors. People are still scared from the war. They're quick to cry 'Death Eater,' but they haven't given us anything concrete."  
Hermione's head snapped up and she leveled Harry with a triumphant stare. "There are rumors that the Death Eaters are what, re-forming as a terrorist group?"  
Harry glared at her. "Dammit, Hermione, I don't understand how you do that."  
Ginny and Ron came clomping down the stairs. Ginny had been trimming Ron's hair, as it had gotten particularly unruly. She had told him either he let her cut it or he couldn't join them for dinner. His stomach had won out over wanting to irritate his sister in the end.  
"How Hermione does what?" Ron asked, a crooked grin ghosting over his lips.  
Harry sighed. "Weasels information out of me without so much as an effort."  
Ron's face fell as he noticed the envelope Harry was holding. "You didn't tell her that the-"  
Harry interupted him before he could finish his sentence. "I just said there have been... unconfirmed sightings of wizards... who may or may not be Death Eaters. And that is all that I've said, and that's all I'm going to say and this conversation is over. Who's hungry?"  
Ron looked too relieved, though maybe that had to do with the fact that he was now salivating over the roast chicken Ginny was taking out of the oven.  
"Gin, you don't seem... suprised." Hermione accused, eyeing her friend suspiciously.  
"Erm... Harry might've mentioned it to me. After imbibing copious amounts of alcohol and a couple of illicit promises on my end. I was going to tell you, I swear, I just didn't want to worry you."  
Harry was beet red. "Ginevra, you can't just go around telling people about my cases. I'm not even supposed to discuss it with you."  
"Hermione is not 'people'," Ginny scoffed, "She's the last third of the Golden Trio. Just because you two became Aurors and she took a desk job, doesn't mean she shouldn't still be included in your goings on. Especially when it might concern her directly."  
"What do you mean it might concern me directly?" Hermione demanded. Kaida let out a shrill shriek as her block tower toppled over on the rug. She began rebuilding it with her adorably chubby hands and Hermione felt legitimate fear for the first time in a while.  
"Ginny if you say another word-"  
"Apparently they're targeting muggle-borns. Suprise, suprise, huh?"  
"That hasn't been confirmed!" Harry hissed. "Don't get her worked up over nothing!" He turned to Hermione who wasn't worked up per say, more... attentive... alert. "Hermione, all we have is a couple of people who say they saw something. Please don't worry about this. If I thought you were in danger I would tell you, I swear it."  
"Yeah, 'Mione. Ginny is blowing this way out of proportion." Ron agreed, throwing a sweaty arm around her shoulders. "Me and Harry have this completely under control. We'll let you know if we get anything worth while."  
Hermione just nodded, slightly dazed. It had been bad enough in the war, wondering if she might be grabbed up by a snatcher at any moment. Wondering what Voldemort might do to her. Now she had Kaida to think about. Surely they wouldn't... I mean, a baby. But they were Death Eaters, after all. And if they had reformed after two years with their own agenda, who knew what they might be up to or what they were capable of.  
She forced a smile to her lips and pulled out a chair. "I'm not worried," she said as she took a seat. "Like you said, it's probably nothing. People are just scared."  
She was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her friends. Ginny narrowed her eyes, but remained silent. Harry and Ron relaxed visibly as they all sat down around the table and conversation returned to safer subjects.

Draco chewed his lip, an old habit resurfacing as stress consumed him. He strode purposefully up the street. He was worried for nothing. There was no real cause for alarm. He was being ridiculous. He knew he was being ridiculous. But he kept walking just the same.  
He had to at least warn her. Or perhaps warn was too strong of a word. He wanted her to be aware. Just... in case.  
His thoughts wandered back a few hours to late afternoon. He had gone over to the manor at his mother's request. She had invited him for tea that morning. He had knocked on her door and she had greeted him with a welcome much warmer than the one he had anticipated. She was still a tad resentful that the wedding she had worked so hard on was no longer going to come to fruition. She had sprung the news on him just as he had started on his soup. It had spewed from his mouth, covering the white table cloth with tiny brown dots. He had hastily muttered apologies as one of the house elves ran forward to whisk it away and fetch a new one. His mother stared at him silent and disapproving. "When?" He had asked.  
"Soon." She had replied. And that had been that.  
He had stayed for as short a visit as he could get away with without pissing his mother off further, and then he had apparated and headed for Hermione's house.  
He stopped in the middle of the street when he reached Hermione's house. He took a deep breath, steeling himself.  
"Well, that's not creepy at all."  
Draco started as a voice sounded directly to his right. Ginny had materialised out of no where. "Weaselette. To what are you referring?"  
She rolled her eyes. "You, lurking about like a... lurker."  
Draco scoffed. "I'm hardly lurking. I'm standing in the middle of a well lit street."  
"In the middle of Hermione's well lit street."  
"Irrelevant."  
"Whatever you have to tell yourself. Creep."  
"Perhaps he was waiting for the swarm of billywigs to disperse."  
A voice to his left cause him to jump again. "Salazar's soul, would you all stop that?" He snapped at the newcomer.  
"I thought wizards couldn't see billwigs with the naked eye?" Ginny asked.  
"Most can't. It's just a general sense of unease about four feet ahead. That's how I know they're there. Best to wait until they clear out. We don't want to get stung." Luna told them seriously.  
Draco smirked and strutted forward, making it safely to the front lawn without walking through a swarm of billwigs.  
"Is Malfoy babysitting with us?" Luna asked Ginny dazedly.  
Draco turned as they joined him in the walkway. "Babysitting?"  
"Well, the name is really misleading you see. You don't actually have to sit on the baby."  
Draco's eyes widened in alarm and he turned to glare at Ginny. "Do not leave her unsupervised with my child," Draco mouthed at her sternly.  
Ginny smirked, and shoved around him. "Get lost you tosser. Hermione has a date."  
Draco frowned and paused, his foot on the bottom step. Ginny was already ringing the bell. He had forgotten. Forgotten all about Hermione's new muggle toy. He hated him. He had never laid eyes on him and already he hated him. And it had nothing to do with a blood prejudice.  
The door swung forward and Hermione grinned at her friends. She pulled Luna into a tight hug. "Oh, Luna. It's so good to see you!"  
"It's lovely to see you, too, Hermione."  
Hermione spotted Draco over Luna's shoulder and she froze. "Malfoy? What... are you doing here?"  
"Found him lurking in the bushes."  
"Weasel," he growled.  
"Fine," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I found him, standing in the middle of a well lit street like some kind of unabashed creeper. Better?"  
Draco scowled. "I need a quick word and then I'll scram before lover boy gets here."  
Hermione's cheeks flushed scarlet. She pushed the door open wide, allowing them all to pass through.  
"Kaida is in her high chair, Gin. She just finished her supper." Ginny and Luna disappeared into the house, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the foyer.  
"Well," Hermione demanded, hands planted firmly on her hips as she looked up at him expectantly. She was so adorable when she- No. He stopped that thought in its tracks.  
"I just wanted to let you know- I mean, it's not something you even need to concern yourself with-" He ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up. "I just heard today that-"  
Hermione had been watching him with a somewhat guarded expression, but as he tried and failed to get out what he had come to tell her, her expression turned from guarded to slightly distressed.  
"Draco, is this about the Death Eaters reforming? Do you know something about their agenda?"  
Draco held up a hand to stop her. "Wait, what? The Death Eaters reforming? What are you on about, Granger?"  
"Isn't that what you were trying to tell me?"  
"No," Draco frowned deeply and took an unconscious step forward. "I only came to let you know that my father is being released from Azkaban soon. I didn't want you to run into him on the street without a little bit of warning first. Where did you hear that the Death Eaters have-"  
The doorbell rang and Hermione started. She sighed and turned to answer it. Draco's grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, where did you hear that?"  
She looked down at where his fingers were coiled around her wrist. "I can't tell you," she said, not meeting his eyes.  
Draco's mood soured as a thought occurred to him. He released her wrist instantly. "Why did you think that's what I was going to tell you, Granger?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you assume that I would know if the Death Eaters were rebanding?" Draco demanded, taking several steps back to glower down at her.  
Hermione's eyes widened and she sputtered, "D-Draco, I just- When you said- I just thought you wanted to warn me."  
Drace scoffed. "And you thought I'd be right back in the thick of it all, because...?"  
Hermione looked down at her feet, embarrassed. The doorbell rang again and Hermione glanced at it before meeting Draco's gaze with sad eyes. "I should... get the door."  
Draco nodded. "Yes, by all means. I think we're done here."  
Hermione looked as if he'd slapped her. She smoothed her shirt and took the few steps over to the door. She pulled it wide, plastering a smile on her face that didn't meet her eyes. "Hello, Patrick."  
"It's so good to see you, Hermione." The guy leaned down and kissed her cheek before stepping through the doorframe without waiting for an invitation. "I've been waiting for this night all week."  
Draco knew it was probably time for him to leave, but he couldn't make his feet cooperate. Filthy muggle. With his filthy muggle lips all over Granger. He didn't like it.  
Ginny rounded the corner, but Draco didn't so much as glance at her. He was too busy watching to see what mister muggle planned to do next.  
"I thought I heard voices," Ginny said, beaming.  
"A common occurence when there are other people in the house." Draco snapped.  
Ginny shot him a look. "I'm Ginny," she said, stepping forward to shake the muggle's hand.  
"Hello, Ginny. Yes, I've heard about you. Hermione was telling me on the phone yesterday about her best friend. You've seen her through some tough times. It's a good thing she has someone like you in her life. I'm Patrick."  
Ginny Weasley blushed. She actually blushed. Draco felt betrayed. Fucking weasel.  
"And, you are?"  
Draco realised that PaTrIcK's attention had been drawn to himself. Hermione opened her mouth and stepped forward, but Draco smirked and offered his hand. "Draco Malfoy. A pleasure, I'm sure."  
Patrick shook his hand and they coolly met each other's gaze.  
"That's a rather odd name, isn't it?" Patrick said, smiling as if they were old chums.  
"I'm named after a constellation, whereas Peter means what exactly?" Draco asked, a smirk firmly planted on his lips.  
Patrick's smile fell a bit and he said, "It's Patrick. And it means noble."  
"Noble." Draco shook his head. "Well, that's just fitting isn't it?"  
"How do you mean?" Patrick asked. Hermione looked like she was ready to hex them both at the drop of a pin.  
"Well, Hermione was a queen. So it's only fitting that she... date, someone normal."  
"You mean noble?"  
"That's what I said, Paul, keep it together."  
"Right," Hermione said, stepping in between them. "We had better be going Patrick or we'll miss our reservation."  
A wail rang out from the kitchen and Patrick was immediately pushed from Draco's mind. He took off before even Hermione had had a chance to move.  
Kaida was crying in her high chair, her chubby fists rubbing at her eyes. Luna stood nearby, her expression ever neutral. Draco deftly removed the tray and scooped Kaida up into his arms. "What did you do," he demanded of Luna as Kaida snuggled against his chest.  
"Draco," Hermione snapped, coming in to the kitchen just behind him. "Luna hasn't done anything, have you Luna?"  
"I just wanted to check her ears for Nargles and she started to cry."  
Draco spun around and shot an 'I told you so look' in Hermione's direction.  
Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Right, erm, Luna, I'd appreciate it if in the future you would check with me before trying to de-nargle my child."  
"Is everything okay in here?"  
Draco rolled his eyes as Patrick appeared in the doorway.  
"Yes," Hermione said, stepping forward to brush Kaida's curls away from her face. Kaida sniffled a bit. "Mama."  
"Mama's here baby. It's okay now, love." Hermione kissed the babe's forehead.  
"Maybe... Maybe I should reschedule..."  
Draco sighed, internally at war with himself. "Go, Hermione. You deserve to have this. I've got her."  
Hermione bit her lip, "Draco..."  
"Go. You'll miss your reservation. Red and I'll keep her safe from Loony."  
"Don't call her that."  
"Sorry. Ginny and I'll keep her safe from Loony."  
Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
"Okay. I'm ready Patrick." She kissed Kaida once more and turned toward the foyer. Patrick looped her arm through his.  
Draco waited until the door had almost shut to call out, "Have her home by midnight, Phillip."

A/N: I'm so sorry that I have been away for so long. I'm dealing with a lot in life right now and my mental health hasn't been the greatest. My muse has been woefully absent, and writing has been impossible. However, I'm on an upswing. I am seeing a specialist and I now have noise cancelling headphones that help my concentration immensely, so fingers crossed I can get back into the swing of things and stay there. I love you all. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows in my absence. They haven't gone unnoticed and have made me even more determined to do my best to get myself into a better headspace. Thank you for reading!


End file.
